Días Lluviosos
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: ¿Suerte? Ellos tenían suerte. Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frió y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear. Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Llovía. No era algo nuevo para París, en especial durante esos meses del año. Pero si era un problema para Marinette. Durante esos meses le era más difícil levantarse de su cama por las mañanas. Aunque ese día era una excepción: comenzaba la jornada de la colecta de Gabriel Agreste. Cada año, la escuela se encargaba de juntar dinero para donar algo a la subasta silenciosa de la compañía Agreste. Nunca era mucho, pero lo que fuese que lograrán era realmente bueno. Y Marinette siempre era la más entusiasmada.

Se levantó temprano. Lo cuál era realmente raro tomando en cuenta que la noche anterior había salido de patrullaje. No era que la ciudad necesitará que la patrullaran durante las noches, pero hacerlo le daba la sensación que aún estaba en control de la situación con los Akumas. De cualquier manera, se dirigió a su closet y se vistió con rapidez. Salió de la panadería con sus padres atareados con una gran orden de magdalenas para la fiesta de una joven esa tarde.

Llego rápidamente a la escuela. Tanto que incluso tuvo que esperar a Alya en la entrada. Sin embargo, a Alya no le impresiono. Sabía que día era y sabía que su mejor amiga debía estar muy emocionada. Todos los años Marinette buscaba la manera de ayudar. Era algo que Alya admiraba de su mejor amiga, algo que no podía evitar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por eso sabía que en algún momento Adrien se daría cuenta de la buena chica que era su amiga.

— ¡Alya!—gritó Marinette desde la entrada de la escuela. Su entusiasmo se notaba desde lejos.

—Ya estoy aquí—contesto Alya pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando su amiga la jalo dentro del edificio.

En una pared de anuncios, Marinette colgaba un anuncio para la colecta. Este año no sería la excepción. Aunque probablemente no tendría tanto tiempo para dedicarse a eso. Hace un año no tenía que ser una súper heroína por las noches. No se quejaba, por supuesto. Le encantaba ayudar de cualquier manera y no se iba a conformar con salvar a las personas de los Akumas, ayudaría a cualquiera que pudiera.

Sin embargo, Marinette parecía ser la única entusiasmada por las colectas. Para Adrien estas fechas siempre eran un martirio. Si bien durante un mes su trabajo como modelo era pausado, tenía que ayudar con lo que su padre hacía. Pero sobre todo porque le recordaba que su madre había muerto en ese mismo día que todo iniciaba. Las colectas en realidad habían sido idea de su madre, y Gabriel las había seguido en honor a la señora que se había ido hacía ya varios años. Era una tristeza de la señora Agreste no hubiese visto nunca su proyecto terminado.

Adrien y Nino entraron al salón platicando sobre algún videojuego. Nino no recordando que día era y Adrien tratando de olvidarlo. Pero el salón estaba lleno con sus compañeros reunidos junto a la joven francesa-china del salón.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado este año Marinette?—Pregunto Nathaniel con timidez. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de la chica. Siempre buscaba ayudar y nunca dudaba al poner en su lugar a la odiosa de Chloe. Quién nunca iba a la escuela el día que empezaba la colecta.

—Aun no tengo planeado nada—confeso Marinette—. Me gustaría primero saber que tiene planeado el señor Gabriel Agreste.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? —dijo Alya alzándose por sobre todos sus compañeros—Nino, Adrien vengan por acá.

Marinette tembló en su asiento. Entre la emoción casi olvidaba que su crush era hijo de Gabriel Agreste ¿qué pensaría Adrien al verla tan emocionada? Tal vez pensaría que era muy rara por querer ayudar a su padre con eso, o pensaría que era algo estúpido. Pensaría que era rara por ocuparse de asuntos que no le incumben.

Su mente estaba volando muy lejos, Marinette lo sabía y francamente no le importaba. Porque cuando Adrien estaba cerca lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y dejar que su mente volara. A veces era bueno, como cuando decidió que tres hijos y un hámster sería su familia ideal con Adrien, o cuando se dio cuenta que un beso con Chloe era suficiente para que ambos se enamoraran. Aun le asustaba ese pensamiento.

La llegada de Adrien y Nino al pequeño círculo causo un poco de tensión. Más que nada porque Marinette no podía hablar y Nathaniel se sentía más pequeño que de costumbre. Adrien no se dio cuenta de ello, habiendo estudiado en casa toda su vida aun no era bueno con las relaciones con los demás.

— ¿Qué tiene preparado tu papa para la colecta de este año?—pregunto Kim directamente. Quería terminar con eso antes de que la profesora llegue.

Adrien lo pensó por un momento. Probablemente lo de siempre. La verdad es que estos eran los únicos eventos que su padre organizaba en persona, ni Natalie ni él mismo metían la mano. Y como podrían, era un homenaje a su madre y su padre ocupaba ese tiempo para recordar a la única persona que había amado en su vida.

—Supongo que lo de siempre—contesto Adrien.

— ¿Por qué la curiosidad?—Nino era probablemente la única persona en el lugar que sabía lo difícil que era para su amigo hablar de un evento dedicado a su fallecida madre.

—Marinette no sabe qué hacer este año para ayudar a la colecta—menciono Mylène algo emocionada. Marinette era muy buena haciendo esas cosas, además se divertía mucho ayudándola.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Marinette estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para replicar, Alya no sabía que decir, Adrien estaba sorprendido de que la más tímida chica de su salón estuviera tan interesada en ayudar y el resto estaban esperando que dijeran algo más.

La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Seguramente fue la profesora, pero cuando la mayoría volteo curioso se llevó una gran sorpresa. Chloe entraba al salón con la mirada enojada y detrás de ella su casi sirvienta personal Sabrina. Ninguna se veía muy bien. Se dirigieron rápidamente a su usual asiento sin siquiera voltear la mirada. Ni siquiera saludo a Adrien. Y si bien esto desconcertó a más de uno, terminaron por agradecerlo.

— ¡Ladybug!—gritó Alya de repente. Marinette salto en su asiento más que asustada mientras sus compañeros parecían buscar a la heroína en la habitación—. No está aquí—aclaró su amiga mientras sacaba su teléfono celular — pero es un buen tema para una fiesta.

— ¿De qué hablas?—tartamudeo Marinette, solo la presencia de Adrien la hacía sentir pequeña.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir se han vuelto muy populares. Apuesto a que muchas personas pagarían lo que fuera por estar un tiempo junto a ellos.

—Sí, pero…—Juleka también era fan de Ladybug, no tanto como Alya pero sí lo era. Sin embargo, tenía sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo vas a hacer que Ladybug vaya a la fiesta?—la dulce voz de Rose, una de las más románticas y tímidas chicas de la clase puso sobre la mesa la pregunta que rondaba en las cabezas de todos.

—Creo que puedo pedir un favor—contesto Marinette pensando un segundo bastante entusiasmada con la idea.

Y no fue la única.

Adrien pudo ver ese entusiasmo que su madre tenía al organizar esos eventos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el calor de casa corriendo por su pecho. Incluso si Ladybug se negaba a colaborar (lo cual no era muy probable) Chat Noir se presentaría. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Siempre y cuando Marinette mantuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Marinette—la llamo Adrien—Yo te ayudare.

Las mejillas de Marinette no pudieron más que ponerse rojas. De un hermoso tono rojo que varios, tres personas en realidad, encontraron muy adorables.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues está historia también esta publicada en Wattpad. Es mía, yo la hice y en ninguno de los dos lados está terminada. Pero me comentaron que era bueno que lo subiera en otra plataforma para que más personas lo vieran. Solo quiero pedir algo; ya me sucedió en dos ocasiones que alguien copia parte de algo que yo he escrito así que, les pido que respeten mi trabajo.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste la historia porque les aseguro que se va a ir poniendo bueno. Bueno, dejen sus comentarios, por favor! No saben lo mucho que eso me ayuda… besos! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El mundo era un imbécil. Un verdadero imbécil, no importaba lo que hiciera, el mundo nunca entendería que eso no se le hace a las plantas. Eso no se le hace a la naturaleza. Ella cuidaba esas plantas todos los días. Las regaba, les daba el amor y el cariño que necesitaban para seguir viviendo. No le gustaría tener que venderlas, pero necesitaba alguna manera de vivir. Pero eso, eso no lo toleraría. Todo había iniciado esa misma mañana.

Mientras su socia arreglaba unas flores para una boda, Denise estaba revisando las cámaras de seguridad. Un hombre tomaba unas flores para su novia y la florista sonrió. Esa era la razón por la que hacia lo que hacía. A la hora del almuerzo, Denise estaba tan feliz de su vida que no le importo nada más que ponerse sus guantes y seguir trabajando. Se había dado cuenta que las flores de fuera de la tienda se veían un poco marchitas

Denise cantaba una canción, una canción francesa vieja que su madre solía cantarle en las noches de lluvia. Una gota de agua callo en su cabeza. Las lluvias habían sido más seguidas últimamente. La noche anterior había llovido y ahora arruinaba un bonito día soleado en la ciudad del amor.

—Bueno, un poco de agua nunca viene mal—menciono la florista.

Un hombre se paró a su lado. No vio su rostro inmediatamente, pero logro ver los zapatos de mil euros y el traje de Gabriel Agreste. Supo que era una persona con dinero, que no se preocuparía mucho por las flores. Y tenía razón. El hombre llevaba encima un maletín con muchos papeles importantes. Así que no le importo pisar algunas flores para proteger su portafolio de la lluvia.

—Señor, tenga más cuidado—llamo Denise, pero el señor no dijo nada. Volvió a pisar las flores y salió con rabia a correr bajo la lluvia.

Denise se inclinó sobre las flores maltratadas. No era la primera vez que le hacían eso y probablemente no sería la última. Así que mientras lloraba en silencio las muchas veces que alguien la había hecho llorar por esas flores, y los mil problemas que arremolinaban su vida, un frío congelante se posó sobre sus guantes y se esparció rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Marinette estaba preocupada, ni la pequeña lluvia que caía esos momentos parecía distraerla. Caminaba a casa sola ese día. Alya había ido a buscar noticias sobre Ladybug, aunque Marinette sabía que era una búsqueda infructuosa prefirió dejarla ir. Ella también necesitaba pensar. Desde hace varios días que no había ataques de Akumas y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, no era la única.

La mañana le resulto encantadora, era la primera vez en toda la semana que se sentía tan feliz de estar viva, de conocer a Alya y de ser Ladybug. Se sonrojo, Adrien le había ofrecido su ayuda para las colectas y supo que era algo mágico. Sonrió como una pequeña enamorada y una risilla aguda. Escucho su nombre ser gritado detrás de ella, tuvo que voltear para ver quién la llamaba. Se congelo debajo de la sombrilla.

Adrien estaba dentro de la limosina que lo llevaría a una sesión de fotos esa tarde. En su camino, vio a la tímida chica que se sienta detrás de él. El día de hoy había sido sin duda el más revelador de la semana. Marinette siempre le había parecido una persona tierna e interesante, tal vez no tanto como su lady, pero era alguien a quien quería conocer. Y hoy había hecho un gran descubrimiento. Bajo de la limosina cuando estuvo al lado de la chica.

—Hola Marinette—dijo Adrien— ¿Dónde está Alya?

Marinette tuvo que desviar su mirada para no caer desmayada.

—Alya fue a buscar información sobre Ladybug—contesto Marinette—yo… eh, pues… voy a… a… a mi casa

Su tartamudeo no era nada que Adrien nunca hubiera visto. Hizo una anotación en su cabeza para revisar el ladyblog llegando a su casa. Por otro lado, si iba a trabajar en las colectas con Marinette quería conocerla de verdad. Así que tenía planeado invitarla a la subasta silenciosa de la siguiente semana.

—Bueno—no solía ponerse nervioso, pero nunca había invitado a una chica a una cita. Si es que eso era una cita—quería…

Una explosión interrumpió su escueta plática. En otro lado de la hermosa ciudad de París, un Akuma destruía cada tienda que veía a su paso. Su sonrisa se escucha en todos lados. Aunque su secretaria le pidió que se metiera a la limosina, Adrien tenía planes distintos.

—Ven, tenemos que irnos—tomo la mano de Marinette y comenzó a correr lejos de la limosina.

— ¿Qué?—Marinette corrió detrás del chico, tratando de lucir asustada. Aunque las mariposas no dejaran su estómago ni un segundo.

Adrien la jalo hacia un callejón esperando dejar a su amiga a salvo antes de convertirse en Chat Noir. Marinette también estaba preocupada, pero sus sentidos se nublaron cuando Adrien la puso contra la pared para protegerla. Que hermosos labios tenía el chico, por supuesto era modelo. Él por su parte observo a la chica mientras la protegía, sus ojos azules reflejaban la pureza de la chica.

¡Vaya! Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era.

—Marinette—susurro Adrien al verla ahí, indefensa. Quiso coquetearle como hacía Chat Noir, se sentía más seguro cuando era el héroe.

—A-Adrien—Marinette trato de no sonar como una tonta, pero el perfume de Adrien no ayudaba mucho.

Una segunda explosión los bajo de su nube. Marinette tenía que cumplir su deber y Adrien debía poner a salvo a la chica. Aunque tenían cosas que hacer, no parecían tener la voluntad de hacerlo.

—Quédate aquí—dijo Adrien a la chica antes de salir del callejón—voy a buscar ayuda.

Marinette no supo cuánto tiempo pasó metida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Tikki comenzó a hablarle.

—Creo que aún hay un akuma suelto, Marinette—dijo Tikki desde su bolsa.

—Tienes razón—Marinette sonrió, decidida a cumplir con su deber como Ladybug—Tikki, transfórmame.

Y así de simple, Ladybug comenzó a saltar entre los tejados para poder vencer a un akuma. Ella, una mujer, estaba arriba de sus cabezas con dirección a la torre Eiffel. Su ropa de un verde oscuro opacaba el tono acaramelado de su piel. Su vestido tenía la forma de una flor al revés y de sus guantes se extendían lo que parecían enredaderas hasta llegar al corsé del vestido. Cada vez avanzaba, una nueva planta crecía gigantesca frente a ella.

Chat Noir se paró delante de la chica, aunque sabía que no llamaría su atención prefirió gritar. El akuma no le hizo caso hasta que Chat trepo una de sus plantas ¡Nadie se mete con las plantas! Con un movimiento de su mano, la planta desapareció dejando caer a Chat. Pero no hay problema, los gatos siempre caen de pie. ¿O no? Ladybug llegó al lado de su compañero y le ayudo a levantarse.

—My Lady—dijo Chat dándole un beso en la mano. Siempre se sentiría feliz de ver a la heroína.

—Parece que hoy no estás en tu mejor forma—comentó Ladybug. A través de los meses, Ladybug se había acostumbrado a sus coqueteos.

El akuma también bajo lentamente, interrumpiendo la escena para ambos héroes.

—Denme sus miraculous—dijo con la voz más fría y mecánica que ambos alguna vez habían oído—Soy Le Fleuriste y necesito sus miraculous.

Ella era distinta a todos los akumas que hasta el momento habían enfrentado. Ladybug la observo un segundo. Sus ojos, fríos y oscuros no parecían humanos, como si le hubieran quitado lo que la hacía una persona. Le fleuriste frunció el ceño, puede que sus sentidos estuvieran muertos detrás de su falta de humanidad, pero una voz detrás de su cabeza le decía que ellos eran sus enemigos.

Así que en su enojo por no saber quién era y que es lo que debía de obtener de todo esto, dejo que esa voz en su cabeza le dijera que hacer. Obtener los miraculous. Esa era su misión, esa sería su misión. Alzó la mano y una enredadera atrapo a los héroes. Lanzándolos por los aires en un momento de ira.

—Toma los miraculous—le dijo la voz y supo que no podría sacársela nunca. Le fleuriste los comenzó a buscar.

Cuando Ladybug se recuperó del golpe inicial y siguió a su compañero sobre los tejados buscando al akuma, la heroína se dio cuenta de lo distinto que iba a ser eso de los demás akumas. Y de nuevo, la preocupación la empezó a embargar nuevamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado. Vamos a empezar un ratito con algo de acción. No sé qué decir porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ojala les esté gustando. Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Ladybug no estaba en su mejor momento. Le dolía la espalda por las repetidas veces en que le fleuriste la había mandado a volar con sus enredaderas. Sin embargo, siempre la volvía a buscar. Lo mismo sucedía Chat. Al parecer, la ira de Le Fleuriste era demasiada.

—No es como las demás—señalo Ladybug recuperándose del último golpe.

—Creí que eso era muy obvio—Chat no está muy a gusto con ser apaleado. No habían podido acercarse al akuma.

—Me refiero a que no parece saber nada—Ladybug hizo algo que nunca hace, se escondió detrás de un muro a medio destruir y su compañero la acompaño—no parece saber quién es.

Una enredadera apretó los restos que quedaban de la pared. Lo único bueno era que en cuanto comenzó el caos, la policía saco a todos los civiles de la ciudad. Eso ponía un poco más aliviado a Chat, al menos Marinette estaba a salvo. Parecían atrapados ambos estaba sufriendo la mayor paliza de sus carreras como superhéroes. Chat vio que su actual enemiga no los encontraba entre los escombros y supo que era momento de actuar.

Cuando empezó a salir de entre los escombros sintió la mano de su compañera sobre la suya. Se veía muy preocupada por este akuma.

—Tenemos que crear un plan—explico Ladybug.

— ¿Qué tiene en mente, mi lady?

Ladybug salió de los escombros junto a su compañero, dándose cuenta que la lluvia había regresado y hacia más difícil hacer cualquier cosa entre la lluvia. No era un impedimento, por supuesto, habían vencido a Climatika en aquella ocasión. Así que decidió que era momento de usar medidas extremas. Usualmente se acercaban a los akumas y los trataban de vencer sin usar sus poderes. Con los akumas siempre terminaban usándolos. No importaba, lo intentaban.

Esta vez, usaría el Lucky Charm en este preciso momento. Su compañero también parecía estar pensando lo mismo, pero esperaba su plan. Así que sin esperar más, Ladybug.

—Lucky Charm—invoco. Calló en sus manos un rastrillo para jardinería—. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Podríamos limpiar el desastre que deje en mi casa—menciono Chat con un deje de risa.

Ladybug prefirió no hacerle caso y dirigir su mirada al lugar. Sus poderes le señalaron los postes de luz, el rastrillo, Le Fleuriste, y la flor sobre la cuál ella seguía arriba de sus cabezas. Entonces, Ladybug supo que hacer.

—Chat—le llamó—necesito que llames su atención.

—Considéralo hecho mi lady—Chat llegó al otro lado del lugar, decidido a llamar la atención de su última enemiga.

Le Fleuriste estaba buscando a los héroes. El odio que sentía y la ira no había bajado ni un poco, sin embargo no tenía idea de porque o con quién estaba enojada. Eso la confundía, y la ponía aún más furiosa. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y sabía que algo estaba mal. Pero, no podía hacer nada por quitarlo.

— ¿Estás confundida?—volvió a hablarle la voz en su cabeza—Apuesto a que sus miraculous tienen las respuestas.

— ¡Hey! Cariño, hoy amaneciste un poco marchita, ¿no crees?—Chat gritó, su voz se podía escuchar un poco diluida por la lluvia. Pero el akuma logro oírlo con la suficiente fuerza para encender su ira.

—No me llames cariño—Le Fleuriste volteo a verlo aun con los ojos oscuros sin vida—. Dame los miraculous.

Ladybug aprovecho para salir de su escondite hacia el poste de luz. Cuando vio a Chat ser lanzado nuevamente por los aires un poco lejos de ella. El golpe la preocupo. Pero no tanto como oír al akuma gritar su nombre. Era momento de poner el plan en acción.

Le Fleuriste hizo crecer una flor cercana en una planta carnívora que se acercó a Ladybug. Ella uso el rastrillo para parar la flor y eso hizo enojar al akuma. Su compañero apareció junto a ella y cuando ambos empezaron a ser seguidos por todo el lugar usaron los postes de luz para enredar la planta. Cuando su compañero y ella se reunieron cerca de la flor que mantenía a su enemiga cinco metros sobre sus cabezas.

—Cataclismo—invoco Chat Noir. Y lo uso sobre dicha planta.

Rápidamente, Le Fleuriste cayó al suelo desmayada. Las enredaderas, las flores y todo desapareció. Ladybug trato de acercarse para romper el objeto poseído y deshacerse del akuma. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Ella estaba débil, pero de alguna forma comenzó a desaparecer. Como un espejismo. Y ni blandir su yoyo e intentar quitarle el guante evito que se fuera. Algo que no había sucedido nunca.

Ninguno de los héroes supo que hacer en ese momento. La ciudad estaba bastante destruida y en verdad necesitaba esa mágica reparación que ofrecía en objeto del Lucky Charm pero aunque Ladybug lo lanzó arreglando todo. Ambos sabían que no todo estaba bien.

Ladybug y Chat se tuvieron que ir con rapidez. El tiempo de la transformación se estaba acabando, además de que ambos estaban muy cansados. Aunque Chat no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Marinette y su seguridad, sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Seguramente no estaría donde la dejo. Así que simplemente se dirigió a la mansión Agreste. Y aunque tuvo que inventar una buena excusa para haberse alejado de Nathalie y su chofer cuando inicio el ataque, le pareció un buen precio a pagar.

— ¡Quiero queso!—grito Plagg apenas estuvieron solos en su gigantesco cuarto.

—Ya lo sé—replico Adrien tomando un plato con queso que había conseguido apenas hace unos minutos.

Se sentó frente a su computadora. Aun no estaba lo suficiente calmado como para revisar dicho blog. La pelea había sido larga y difícil. Mucho más que cualquier otra que hubiesen tenido. Así que no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Suspiro.

—No pareces tu hoy—menciono el kwami metiéndose un gigantesco pedazo de camembert a la boca.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Adrien cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausto.

—No coqueteaste como de costumbre con Ladybug

—Este akuma fue distinto a todos los anteriores—dijo Adrien—y creo que Ladybug también se dio cuenta.

Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de la heroína. En verdad que estaba enamorado, la quería más de lo que se dignaba a aceptar. Pero su colección de imágenes acumulada en sus retinas se vio interrumpida por una nueva y completamente distinta. Marinette. Verla ahí, frente a él y entre sus brazos, le había hecho querer protegerla. Sabía que Marinette no necesitaba protección, se había enfrentado al Evillustrator sin dudarlo. Aun así, siempre que la veía en la escuela le parecía la persona más tímida y dulce del mundo.

Tenía sentimientos mezclados. No dudaba de su amor por Ladybug, pero de un tiempo para acá, Marinette Dupein-Cheng ocupaba una parte de sus pensamientos. Siempre se preguntaba porque era tan tímida en la escuela, pero no temía al oponerse a Chloe. Era una persona interesante, distinta. Quería conocerla y ahora con la colecta en la que iba a ayudar, tenía la oportunidad.

Entonces, recordó algo. La iba a invitar a la subasta silenciosa de su padre cuando comenzó el ataque del akuma y la dejo sola en un callejón. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Había llegado a su casa a tiempo? ¿Se lastimo durante el ataque? En un segundo la preocupación lo invadió haciéndolo tomar una decisión. La llamaría.

Se dirigía a su mochila y saco el celular. Plagg solo lo veía mientras comía otro gran pedazo de queso. En realidad no entendía a los humanos, contrario a Tikki, Plagg escogía a Char Noir basándose en que tanto sufrimiento podía soportar una persona. Muchos Chats habían perdido demasiado a través del tiempo, y debían de saber sobrellevar una perdida. Sabía que Adrien lo podía hacer así que para él eso, junto a otras cualidades, lo hacían un excelente Chat Noir. Pero, eso no significaba que lo entendiera. Adrien se quedó quieto en su lugar. Como si estuviera recapacitando su decisión.

— ¿Qué paso?—se atrevió a preguntar el Kwami.

—Creo que no tengo su número—dijo Adrien volteando a ver a su pequeño amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Capítulo 3, arriba! Espero que les guste y nada más voy a decir que… se pasa ese Adrien, ¿porque no tiene el número de Marinette? Díganme que les parecio el capítulo?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El teléfono sonó. Marinette abría jurado que se trataba de Alya. Pero al ver que el número era de Adrien su corazón se aceleró. No. No iba a contestar. Siempre que hablaba con Adrien se le cerraba la garganta por los nervios y su cerebro no lograba hilar una oración coherente. Sin embargo, para el segundo timbrazo sus manos se movieron solas a contestar y apretar el móvil contra su oreja.

—Bueno—contesto Marinette lo más calmada posible.

—Hola Marinette—del otro lado, Adrien tampoco estaba muy tranquilo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía el número de Marinette, Adrien pensó en cómo conseguirlo. Sabía que Chloe no lo tendría, Marinette le caía mal a la chica rubia aunque él no entendiera porque. Nino, tal vez pero de cualquier forma lo dudaba. Aun así, marco el número de su amigo y espero. No fue sencillo hacer que su amigo le diera el número de Marinette, sus bromas sobre para que lo quería duraron un buen rato. Pero al final logro conseguir el número de su compañera de clase.

— ¿¡Adrien!?—pregunto la chica reprimiendo un grito.

—Quería saber si estás bien. Siento no haber regresado por ti, pero evacuaron esa zona con el ataque—dijo Adrien.

Plagg se sorprendió por lo bien que mentía ese chico, aunque del otro lado de la línea Marinette suspiro. No sabría que decirle si le decía que regreso y no la vio ahí.

—No te preocupes—sonrió Marinette del otro lado de la línea—. Tampoco pude quedarme mucho tiempo, me evacuaron del lugar igual.

Marinette sonrio pensando en lo extraño que le resultaba mentir. Y sorprendida de lo bien que había podido hilar esa oración. Tal vez que estuvieran al teléfono le daba más confianza. A un lado de donde estaba sentada sobre la cama, su kwami descansaba de la batalla. Había salido muy lastimada y hambrienta, por lo que apenas comer unas deliciosas galletas que había preparado la mama de Marinette, Sabine; Tikki decidió tomar una siesta en su lugar favorito del mundo: junto a Marinette.

—Me alegro que estés bien—dijo Adrien. Se sentó en su escritorio y un poco nervioso siguió hablando—. ¿Sabes qué mi padre organiza una subasta silenciosa cada año? Pues, creo que sería bueno que fueras conmigo.

Marinette retuvo un grito que se atoro en su garganta. Técnicamente, eso era una cita ¿cierto? Parece que Adrien también se dio cuenta de eso porque comenzó a tartamudear al otro lado del teléfono. No había pensado muy bien eso en realidad. La subasta de su padre siempre era muy aburrida y llevar a Marinette probablemente la haría más entretenida. Además, tenía la sensación de que a su padre le gustaría oír las ideas de Marinette para las colectas.

—Claro que me gustaría—logro decir Marinette.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana—se despidió Adrien con rapidez.

Cuando Adrien colgó suspiro esperando que no estuviera sonrojado. Pero cuando escucho a Plagg reírse de él supo que no tenía la suerte de su lado. Su pequeño amigo siguió riéndose, sabiendo que las cosas para Adrien comenzaban a ponerse de su lado. Eso no evitaba que se burlara del chico, como todo buen amigo, por no darse cuenta estaba pidiendo una cita. El kwami se alegraba que su amigo comience a caer a la tierra sobre sus sentimientos hacia la heroína.

Adrien solo lo observo unos segundos antes de prender su computadora y empezar a hacer la tarea. Con la risa de su amigo de fondo.

Marinette estaba sonrojada reprimiendo un tremendo grito. Cuando pudo calmarse un poco decidió hacer lo que toda chica enamorada hace en situaciones como esas: llamar a su mejor amiga. Su emoción era muy grande en esos momentos. Marco el número y en cuanto Alya contesto dio el grito que tenía guardado.

—Yo diría que algo muy bueno te paso hoy—dijo Alya al escuchar a su amiga.

—Me invito a salir—grito Marinette.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Alya, aunque solo sabía de una persona que pondría a su amiga así. Sin embargo, quería escuchar de los labios de su amiga la historia completa.

—Adrien me invito a una cita—dijo más emocionada. Las mariquitas en su estómago revoloteaban con más fuerza que nunca.

—Cuéntame— suplico Alya. A pesar de escuchar a su amiga hablar de lo maravilloso que es Adrien todos los días, no podía dejar de oírla. De cualquier forma, Marinette soportaba sus constantes pláticas sobre Ladybug y en su parecer era un trato justo. Además para eso están las amigas.

—Ok, técnicamente no fue como que dijera "¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" pero me invito a la subasta silenciosa de su padre que es por mucho más genial—platico Marinette con rapidez—. Después nos haremos novios, nos casaremos, tendremos tres hijos y un hámster y viviremos en una gran mansión. Seremos felices por siempre.

Alya rio de buena gana. No era una risa de burla ni nada de eso, era la risa más sincera y feliz que tenía. La ponía de muy buen humor escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar, exagerar sobre el futuro y sobre Adrien. Le hacía recordar que sin importar que tan mala se pusiera la situación, Marinette siempre mantendría esa pequeña pisca de optimismo que al mundo le faltaba.

Pero su felicidad, así como todos los momentos de la vida no puede durar demasiado. Las cosas buenas se disfrutan más cuando se presentan de vez en cuando. Pero también lo son las cosas malas. Cuando la computadora de Alya comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño, la chica no pudo sino acercase y revisar.

Eran notificaciones de comentarios en el Ladybug. Siempre que subía nueva información, una nueva teoría e incluso un nuevo video siempre recibía un par de decenas de comentarios. Sin embargo, está vez debido a la evacuación no había podido postear nada nuevo en su blog, tan solo un par de teorías sobre la nueva villana y del porque su poder eran las plantas. Aun no sabía bien cómo funcionaba el tema los héroes y el súper villano, pero le gustaba imaginar muchos escenarios sobre ello.

Los comentarios venían de muchas personas. Y aunque todos tenían su manera de decir las cosas, algunos más sutiles de otros, todos tenían el mismo tema central. Aunque Alya adoraba escuchar a su amiga hablar, había un asunto un poco más serio que necesitaba atender. Por desgracia, su padre recibía visitas en la sala. Familia que había venido a visitarlos después de oír que una parte de la ciudad había sido evacuada durante unas horas.

—Marinette—interrumpió Alya—. Sé que esto es importante para ti, pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

La china francesa-china se extrañó por el tono de su amiga. Se había puesto increíblemente seria en un segundo. Supo que no era por su plática. Marinette solo había propuesto nombres para hámster, y era un tema que ya habían discutido antes. Así que, con eso en mente, supo que era algo muy importante.

—Dime—contesto poniéndose un poco seria.

— ¿Puedes prender la televisión en las noticias?—pidió Alya. De su lado de la llamada, la chica habría una página esperando poder captar la señal de televisión en algún live-stream en internet.

Marinette dijo un "sí" rápido. Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a la pequeña Tikki de su siesta. Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina y la sala donde pudo prender la televisión. Su padre y madre aún estaban en la panadería limpiando para el siguiente día. Marinette busco rápidamente el control del televisor y apenas lo prendió cambio el canal a las noticias.

Un hombre bastante grande y lleno de canas hablaba en la televisión. Se veía increíblemente enojado y no dejaba de hablar acerca de lo inmaduros que son los adolescentes y como no se les debía de dar mucha responsabilidad a ellos. En ese momento, algunas imágenes de la batalla comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla con la voz de aquel hombre de fondo. Incluyendo el momento en que le fleuriste desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Era muy diferente verlo que vivirlo. Desde afuera, sus esfuerzos por vencer al akuma parecían nulos. Y en verdad parecía que habían fracasado terriblemente. Sin embargo, su pequeña amiga y compañera aun dormía una siesta en su cuarto arriba.

— ¿Quién está en televisión?—Marinette regreso al mundo real cuando Alya le hizo la pregunta.

—Un tal Julien Moreau—contesto la chica, más interesada en la pantalla que en otra cosa.

—Maldito—vocifero Alya.

Su mejor amiga no supo que pensar al escuchar a Alya maldecir. No era algo común.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto intrigada Marinette.

—Un loco de internet—dijo Alya, mientras encontraba un lugar para sintonizar el noticiero—. Lleva semanas mandando mensajes amenazantes al Ladyblog. No sabía que había llegado a los noticieros, el blog está inundado de mensajes.

— ¿Por qué no sabía de eso?—pregunto enojada la chica. Su mejor amiga estaba recibiendo amenazas de un loco que la odiaba.

—No sé porque tendrías que saberlo—contesto Alya—. Solo me pedía que quitara el blog porque animaba a las personas a hacer cosas tontas. El hombre está loco… cualquiera que crea que Ladybug es un fracaso tiene que estarlo. Ella es la perfecta heroína.

Marinette se sonrojo y mientras se despedía de su amiga no pudo quitar los ojos del hombre. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Necesitaba hablar con Tikki pronto. Pero, justo ahora, lo que más necesitaba era tomar una buena siesta. Habían sido muchas emociones por un día.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Capítulo 4… ¡Inicia el drama! Okey no. Pero si va a empezar muy pronto. Ojala les haya gustado. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—Un sello—dijo la pequeña Kwami roja—al menos se parece a los seguros que ha utilizado antes.

Tikki estaba comiendo una galleta, después de ayudar a su portadora a arreglar sus cosas para la escuela. A Tikki le encantaba ayudar a su amiga siempre que podía. Durante la noche, la Kwami había hecho un recorrido por las cientos de Ladybugs que había tenido como portadora antes. Y había encontrado la irregularidad que tenía el akuma del día anterior.

— ¿Dices que esto ha sucedido antes?—pregunto Marinette a Tikki en la mañana siguiente.

Se había levantado tarde. Cierto. Pero mientras se arreglaba para la escuela, la duda no la dejaba en paz. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con ese akuma?

—No es la primera vez que Hawkmoth pone un seguro en sus akumas—contesto Tikki sentándose en la cama mientras veía a su portadora correr por la habitación—. Es una protección extra para evitar que los purifiques.

—Será mejor que hablemos de esto después—dijo la chica interrumpiendo al kwami.

Marinette estaba lista. Se acomodó su bolso y tomo sus libros antes de salir de la habitación. Tikki entro a la pequeña bolsa que cargaba a todos lados. La chica se despidió de sus padres quienes para ese momento ya estaban muy ocupados con la panadería, mientras tanto Marinette salía de ahí.

Comenzó a correr por la acera, esperando llegar a tiempo para la primera clase. Iba demasiado metida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la chica en la floristería que repartía volantes hasta que choco contra ella. Un par de carteles cayeron al piso junto a la chica. Marinette se agacho para ayudarle. Eran carteles de "se busca" para una chica. Marinette le entrego los carteles, aunque el rostro de la chica no pudo más que hacérsele conocido.

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Marinette apenas se acercó a la muchacha.

—Es mi amiga y mi socia—dijo señalando la floristería—. Desapareció ayer antes del ataque.

—Creí que nadie había salido lastimado o desaparecido—. Marinette estaba confundida. Se había quedado un rato más frente al televisor la tarde de ayer cuando comenzaron a hablar del ataque. Los daños materiales habían sido restaurados por Ladybug y no había pérdidas humanas.

—Fue antes del ataque—aclaro la chica antes de extender uno de los carteles a la heroína encubierta—. Por si la vez.

—Ojala la puedas encontrar pronto—Marinette tomo el cartel dispuesta a salir corriendo a la escuela cuando escucho a la chica volver a hablar.

—Ojala tuviera ayuda—susurro ella, mientras volteaba a darle otro volante a un transeúnte—. Si Ladybug la buscará sé que ya estaría aquí.

Marinette salió corriendo hacia la escuela con esa frase en mente. Ella nunca había buscado a una persona desaparecida, no sabría por dónde empezar. Ella solamente atacaba a los akumas y los purificaba. No buscaba personas, ese era trabajo de la policía. Ellos debían ser los héroes en esas ocasiones. Y sin embargo, lo primero en que la gente pensaba era el Ladybug para salvar el día.

La muchacha no sabía que le acababa de pedir a la verdadera Ladybug ayuda. Pero Marinette no podía evitar querer ayudar. Tal vez, podría ir con las autoridades y usar su influencia como Ladybug para que buscaran a la chica. Sin embargo, algo la detenía. Sentía que la había visto antes pero de un modo distinto. Leyó el nombre del cartel una última vez antes de enfocarse solo en llegar a la escuela. El nombre de la chica desaparecida era Denise Fevre.

Llego tarde a la primera clase y la profesora la regaño por el retraso. El tiempo en las clases paso rápido. Y antes de que se diera cuenta era la hora del almuerzo. Alya se acercó a su amiga, la había visto toda la mañana un poco más inquieta que de costumbre. Apenas toco su hombre, la joven francesa-china escondió un papel en su libreta con rapidez.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—pregunto Alya a su mejor amiga.

Marinette simplemente sonrió.

—Vamos a comer—le sugirió.

Ambas salieron del salón entre risas. Seguras de que podrían ir a una cafetería cercana para tomar el almuerzo. Bajaron las escaleras y siguieron su camino hacia una cafetería cercana mientas platicaban de cosas triviales. Aunque Marinette era la que usualmente se quejaba más de Chloe y su actitud, hoy no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sin embargo Alya, ya estaba harta.

—Dime por favor que te diste cuenta—pidió Alya a su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas—contesto Marinette.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto Alya—básicamente nos estuvo insultando todo el día.

Pero Marinette no había dejado de ver ese cartel hasta que logro reconocer a la chica en la foto. Sabía que la había visto en alguna otra parte, pero no logro saber dónde hasta después de unas horas. Necesitaba hablar con Char Noir. Eso era seguro, pero no podía hasta las rondas esa noche. Estaba en modo heroína en ese momento y no podía salir de ahí hasta que tuviera respuestas.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, ambas vieron a las personas menos esperadas. Tanto Adrien como Nino estaban almorzando ahí. Marinette se quedó quieta en su lugar, justo en la entrada del establecimiento. Alya sonrió, al parecer su amiga siempre tendría esa expresión cuando se encontrara con el joven modelo. Así que tomando las riendas de la situación agarro a su mejor amiga de la mano y la jalo hasta la mesa donde estaban los dos amigos.

—Hola chicos—saludo Alya a un par de mesas de ambos jóvenes.

—Hola Alya—grito Nino desde su mesa.

Su amigo volteo a ver a las chicas. Y apenas ver a Marinette los colores se le subieron al rostro. Su amigo no había dejado de molestarlo sobre la inesperada cita que le había pedido a la chica. Y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que iba a llamar a las chicas para que se sentaran juntos.

—No sabía que iban a venir aquí a almorzar—comento Adrien tratando de sonreír naturalmente. Lo cual no le fue ninguna complicación.

—Las hubiéramos esperado—dijo Nino.

—Bueno, Marinette se tardó haciendo cosas que no me quiere decir—por supuesto que su mejor amiga no entendió la indirecta. Alya se sentó a la mesa de los chicos junto a su amigo moreno dejándole a Marinette el lugar al lado de Adrien.

— ¿Estas bien, Marinette?—pregunto Adrien al ver a la chica de pie y al parecer sin poder respirar.

—Hmm… eh, ¿qué? Sí, yo, em, bien, ge-genial—Marinette apenas pudo sentarse al lado del chico.

Su amiga Alya sonrió al verla. Decidida a darle una oportunidad a su amiga de ser más asertiva, Alya pidió algo para almorzar para ambas chicas. Y luego, comenzó a platicar con Nino de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera. Era divertido y fácil llevarse con el chico. Era alivianado y dulce.

Marinette suspiro observando la mesa, siempre se veía muy tonta cuando hablaba con Adrien ¿cómo podía luchar contra akumas sin ningún problema pero no podía hablar con la persona que le gusta? Se preguntó si era la única a la que le pasaba eso. Aunque la pregunta le pareció algo tonto, al fin y al cabo solo había dos personas con kwamis en la ciudad, y por la personalidad de su compañero de batalla, seguramente no tenía ese problema en su vida diaria.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios. Y Adrien no pudo evitar darse cuenta. Ahora que lo veía, Marinette podía ser muy tímida pero dentro de esa timidez tan característica de ella, estaba una chica muy hermosa que merecía alguien se diera cuenta. Adrien sonrió al pensar eso. Marinette no poseía el mismo tipo de belleza e hipnotismo que su lady tenia, pero tenía un encanto que incluso a él le era imposible no ver.

—Marinette—la llamo Adrien—.Me alegra que estés aquí—. Y Marinette no pudo más que ponerse roja.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, porque en unas horas les voy a subir el capítulo 6… besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Marinette había logrado relajarse después de un buen rato repitiéndose que Adrien solo era un chico, uno muy guapo, pero al cabo soló un chico. Y con muchos tartamudeos, logro mantener una conversación con todos sobre muchos temas variados. Le había servido como investigación, en especial porque ahora sabía que Adrien era fan de Ladybug. Le alegraba, aunque la ponía un poco incomoda escucharlo hablar de la perfección de la heroína.

Dejaron el café un tiempo después entre risas y chistes. Marinette había interactuado más con Alya y con Nino que con Adrien. Pero es que no había podido evitar el tartamudeo instantáneo cuando él decía su nombre. Así que mientras lo escuchaba hablar, también evitaba un poco el contacto. Su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de ello y mientras caminaban puso en marcha su plan.

—Nino—llamo al chico— ¿sabes mucho de tecnología?

—En realidad si—contesto el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

—Genial—dijo Alya tomando al chico de la mano—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Sí, claro—contesto Nino.

—Marinette—llamo Alya con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba a ver a su amiga—. No hay ningún problema en que me adelante, voy a hacer algo con Nino

Mientras que el mejor amigo de Adrien se ponía de color rojo y salía corriendo junto a la joven aspirante a periodista, Marinette se sintió un poco traicionada por su mejor amiga. ¡Por Dios! Se había ido corriendo y la había dejado sola… con Adrien. Suspiro, intentando dejar de sentirse como una tonta.

Adrien camino junto a ella a paso lento. Pensando en las muchas cosas que no se decían en ese momento. Escucho el suspiro de Marinette y volteo a verla sonreír forzadamente. Se veía un poco incomoda y Adrien quería saber cómo poder hacerla sentir mejor.

—Marinette—le hablo solo para verla retener la respiración—. ¿Tienes algún trabajo para darme?

Marinette lo observo confuso, casi olvidando por completo su anterior nerviosismo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto la chica con un tono de desconcierto muy obvio. Incluso para Adrien.

—Me ofrecí a ayudarte con tu plan para la colecta—le recordó Adrien con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, cierto—logro decir Marinette—. Primero tengo que conseguir un lugar para hacerlo antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Tienes pensado un lugar?—dijo Adrien intrigado.

Marinette suspiro. Esperando que al hablar de la colecta el nerviosismo se le quitara.

—Usualmente pido que me presten la escuela una tarde—empezó Marinette—. No sé si me lo vayan a prestar esta vez. Este proyecto es mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya hecho antes.

Marinette estaba muy emocionada. Su mente no dejaba de ir de un lado al otro, pensando en los mil detalles que tenía que planear para el evento. Todo esto la ponía muy feliz.

—Parece que te gusta mucho hacer esto—señalo Adrien al verla tan feliz.

Marinette no lo pudo ocultar y tragándose su timidez comenzó a hablar.

— ¿A quién no le gustaría?—grito con mucha felicidad—. El dinero ira a escuelas de la región de Auvernia, es una de las regiones más pobres de Francia. Imagínate todo lo que un niño puede aprovechar en esas instalaciones, lo mucho que pueden superarse a sí mismos.

Adrien sonrió. Ese era el mismo pensamiento que tenía su madre la primera vez que organizo las colectas. Marinette tenía esa misma vitalidad, ese mismo deseo por ayudar. Y eso lo hacia sonreír. Marinette volteo a verlo, convencida de haber oído un ruido. Pero solo lo vio sonreír, y no supo descifrar esa sonrisa.

—Debo estar aburriéndote—comento Marinette—. Seguramente ya sabes todo esto.

—No, para nada—contesto Adrien—. Digo: sí, si sabía a donde se van a ir los fondos y no, no me aburres. De hecho, platicar contigo es algo muy…

— ¿Raro?—trato de completar Marinette mientras se paraban en medio del camino.

—Relajante—dijo Adrien quedándose quieto en su lugar, mientras observaba a la chica.

No supo porque, pero en ese momento, Marinette estaba distinta. Tal vez era el momento, sus pensamientos, la manera en como la joven lo miraba con un sentimiento que no lograba distinguir. O tal vez, el hecho de que Marinette se le hacia la chica más bonita que hubiese visto en su vida. Eso lo empezó a confundir. Solo había una persona con la cual se había sentido así.

Y esa en definitiva no era Marinette.

Porque Ladybug no era del tipo tímida. Lo había rechazado indirectamente tantas veces, coqueteaba sutilmente con él, era la chica más valiente del mundo. Era hermosa, dulce, independiente, leal. Era la chica perfecta. No podía pensar en un solo defecto que tuviera la heroína. Adrien estaba seguro de que en el momento en que supiera su identidad secreta, no podría sino amarla más que nunca.

—Yo—empezó a hablar Marinette sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con el director?

—Eh, sí, yo, bueno, creo, digo, sería, pues, sería muy amable de tu parte—la timidez de Marinette había vuelto al ataque.

Aun con un sentimiento extraño invadiendo sus sentidos ambos chicos retomaron su camino. El ambiente era silencioso, excepto por el ruido que la ciudad más romántica del mundo producía en ese momento. El silencio, sin embargo, no era nada parecido a los ambientes hostiles a los que Adrien estaba acostumbrado en su casa. Esto era distinto, era como si la simple presencia de Marinette lograra que el lugar se volviera relajante y divertido.

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela mucho antes de lo que tenían planeado. No lograron disfrutar de su mutua compañía por mucho tiempo. Apenas entrar a la escuela, la atmosfera se volvió pesada. No eran los únicos en el lugar, eso era seguro. Marinette sabía que Alya dejo sus cosas en la escuela, y Adrien iba a regresar a la misma para sus clases de esgrima, la hija de panaderos era probablemente la única en el lugar que no tenía alguna actividad que justificara su presencia. Aparte de hablar con el director.

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras hasta alcanzar la oficina del director. No era algo muy lejano, y usualmente podías hablar con él sin ningún problema. Solía dejar la puerta abierta a menos que estuviera llevando a cabo una junta, un castigo, una detención, o que no estuviera en la escuela. Por eso les pareció tan raro ver la puerta cerrada cuando llegaron. Pero eso no fue tan raro comparado con lo que alcanzaban a oír de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la oficina.

—Y ¿cuál es el maldito problema?—no tardaron en reconocer la voz. Era Chloe, sin duda.

—El problema es que este proyecto es mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya planeado antes—dijo el director.

Un golpe se escuchó en su escritorio.

—No me importa—grito Chloe—. Todos los años yo me encargo de los gastos que la tonta panadera no puede pagar.

—No puedo ayudarla sin haber visto antes el proyecto—la voz del director tenía un matiz de terror que era imposible no notar—. Creo que puede ser un problema para la escuela apoyarla.

—No me importan tus problema—se enojó Chloe—. Vas a prestarle algún lugar a la plebeya o yo voy a retirar el apoyo que mi madre le da independientemente.

—No tiene la autoridad de hacer eso—. Trato de retarla el director, pero su voz aun sonaba asustada.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto intimidante Chloe—. Incluso puedo llamarle a mi papa para que venga a ver porque la escuela no quiere ayudar a colectas para la caridad.

Hubo un momento de silencio dentro de la oficina. Seguido de un buen rato en la que las teclas de una computadora era todo lo que se podía escuchar. Un segundo después, Chloe salía con una sonrisa altanera y una postura feliz de la oficina del director. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio a los dos chicos enfrente de la oficina del director.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?—pregunto enojada Chloe.

Marinette estuvo a un segundo de contestar. No entendía lo que había pasado ahí dentro, pero parecía serio. Ella era la presidenta de la clase, se supone que era quien hablaba con el director en caso de cualquier problema. Pero Adrien se le adelanto.

—Acabamos de llegar—contesto con una sonrisa.

Conocía a Chloe desde hace años. Sabía cómo tratarla.

— ¿Escucharon algo?—volvió a preguntar la hija del alcalde.

—Para nada—sonrió Adrien. Su sonrisa de joven modelo pareció calmar a la casi iracunda chica enfrente de él.

— ¡Qué bien!—dijo ella—. Adiós Panadera. Nos vemos luego Adrikins.

Y con eso dicho, Chloe bajo las escaleras y salió de la escuela.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dejen un review, please, que es el alimento de los escritores. Por otra parte, aunque es cierto que en Wattpad también está (y un poco más adelantada) los estaré subiendo aquí rápidamente para que lo alcance pronto y cuando este en los dos lados, pues podrán leerlo donde quieran. ¡Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Conseguir el permiso del director fue más fácil de en otras ocasiones, que incluso Marinette se sorprendió. A pesar de haber estado gran parte del día con Adrien, se sentía extraña, como si algo no encajara. Cuando Adrien se despidió de ella para ir a su clase esgrima, supo que era hora de hacer un poco de investigación. Y cuando se trataba de investigación solo podía pensar en una persona, Alya. Últimamente estaba considerando mucho decirle su identidad secreta, pero todavía no se había decidido.

Saco su celular dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje a su amiga. Pero un mensaje de la misma diciéndole que ya se había ido de la escuela. La verdad, ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su mejor amiga. Así que salió de la escuela y camino tranquilamente hacia su casa. Con un poco de suerte ningún akuma atacaría la ciudad esa tarde dejándola hacer su tarea con tranquilidad. Y ella, tenía mucha suerte.

Nino estaba trabajando arduamente en su computadora. La verdad es que él si había entendido la indirecta de Alya para dejar a sus amigos a solas. Pero cuando llegaron a la escuela y Alya le pidió ayuda de verdad, algo dentro de él no pudo negarse. Se dijo a si mismo que Alya nunca pedía ayuda, así que tenía que ser algo sumamente importante.

Así que ambos tomaron las cosas que dejo Alya en su casillero y salieron con dirección a su casa. Alya estaba más preocupada por resolver el misterio que la atormentaba desde el día anterior. Por su parte, Nino estaba más preocupado por conocer a los padres de la chica que por cualquier problema tecnológico que Alya podía tener.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Alya no tardo ni un segundo en entrar al edificio junto a su amigo. Nino la siguió hasta la puerta del apartamento, esperando ver a los padres de su amiga apenas entrar al recinto. Pero la cosa no fue así. El apartamento estaba vacío por completo, ni siquiera un grillo en alguna esquina para hacer ruido.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?—pregunto Nino a la chica.

—Seguramente están trabajando—contesto Alya cerrando el apartamento con llave y caminando hacia su pequeña sala.

Alya saco su computadora de detrás de un sillón y Nino se comenzó a pregunta dónde demonios la tenía guardada.

— ¿Cómo…?—estuvo a punto de preguntar.

—Los periodistas deben de mantener su información segura—dijo Alya con una amplia sonrisa.

Nino rio en respuesta. Claro, era tan obvio. Lo que no era obvio era la razón por la que estaba ahí. Alya podía ser muy misteriosa si se le ocurría serlo. Así que decidió esperar a que la chica le dijera que hacia ahí. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina de la chica mientras esta reunía más cosas en el lugar y después de unos segundos, Alya se paró frente a él con su computadora en mano y un montón de hojas.

— ¿Viste las noticias ayer?—pregunto Alya. Antes de continuar tenía que decir algunas cosas para entrar en contexto.

—Si—contesto Nino un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

—Perfecto—dijo Alya poniendo la computadora en la barra y frente a Nino—. El hombre que se presentó ayer, Julien Moreau, estuvo mucho tiempo molestando en el ladyblog.

—Te estuvo molestando—afirmo Nino enojado. Alya era su amiga, y al parecer no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a alguien peligroso.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo se molesta cuando les cuento eso?—pregunto Alya cruzando los brazos.

—Tal vez porque hay mucha gente loca haya afuera—comento Nino.

Alya lo observo un segundo tratando de entender cuál era su consternación. Claro que sabía de todas las personas locas que estaban haya afuera esperando hacerle daño a alguien inocente. Pero Alya no era una persona ingenua, había tomado sus precauciones desde la primera vez que le llego una amenaza.

—Ya entendí—dijo Alya, esperando no entrar en discusiones. Por esa razón no le había dicho a nadie.

—En fin—cerro el tema Nino, antes de sonreír—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Decidí investigarlo pero apenas puse su nombre, mi computadora mando error y se apagó—termino de explicar.

—Bueno—dijo Nino observando la computadora—. Veré que puedo hacer, aunque lo mío son los aparatos de sonido.

—Gracias—le sonrió Alya a su amigo.

Niño se puso a trabajar inmediatamente, mientras tanto Alya lo observo fingiendo leer las pistas que tenía sobre la identidad de Ladybug. Tenía muchas pistas y pensaba utilizar el tiempo que tardaría Nino en componer su computadora para eliminar sospechosos. Pero la presencia de Nino no la dejaba tranquila.

En varias ocasiones había colaborado con Nino para alguna cosa. El incidente con Chloe (cuando la habían suspendido por culpa de la rubia insoportable) y en la grabación de la película. Se llevaban bien, era una persona con la cual llevarse bien, era una persona genial.

Pero no quería caer en el mismo hoyo en el que su amiga estaba. No porque fuera malo, sino porque estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo a su amiga en la tierra, haciéndose cargo de ladyblog y siendo vicepresidenta de la clase. No podía permitirse algo más dentro de su vida, y una historia de amor era difícil de llevar.

Muy segura estaba de su decisión, pero eso no le impedía poder ver lo que tenía enfrente. En realidad, Alya quería poder darse el lujo de tener un amor. No se puede vivir en la ciudad más romántica del mundo sin querer vivir una historia al estilo Casablanca. Aunque la chica no fuese gran admiradora de las películas antiguas, no podía negar que todo el mundo soñaba con algo así.

Y ella no era la excepción.

Si tan solo no tuviera que cuidar de su mejor amiga todo el tiempo. Pero es que Marinette podía ser tan tímida y tan torpe en ocasiones. Era la misión de Alya ayudar a su amiga para que fuera la mejor versión de sí misma. Pero ese trabajo era muy pesado para una adolescente. Por eso hallaba refugio en su fanatismo hacia Ladybug, era algo en lo que le gustaba invertir su tiempo libre y le había abierto las puertas a su verdadera vocación.

Sin embargo, no era la única que tenía en mente cosas raras. Nino trato de entretenerse haciendo lo que Alya le había pedido. Pero la verdad es que el flujo hormonal de la habitación era imposible de negar. A Nino siempre le había agradado mucho Alya, tal vez no tanto como para decir que aquello iba a más de una simple atracción. Pero no podía olvidar lo linda que era la chica.

Nino siguió haciendo lo que podía con la computadora. Logrando descubrir que era un virus informático raro, probablemente activado cuando ella abrió alguna página de internet. Pero no podía esperar el momento de salir de ahí, no porque la compañía fuera mala (de hecho a pesar del silencio, era excelente) sino porque no le parecía el momento de pensar cosas cursis y sin sentido.

Estuvo otro rato esperando un último diagnostico cuando su celular sonó. Y sonó. Y volvió a sonar. Era un número desconocido. Nino no pudo ignorarlo más después de la doceava vez que sonó. Y lo que en los mensajes de texto lo dejo helado. Rápidamente dejo de hacer lo que hacía y tomo la computadora de Alya.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Alya al verlo tan preocupado.

Nino se acercó a ella, con cautela. La tomo de los hombros y la observo con la mirada consternada. ¿En qué clase de líos se había metido la chica? Nino no era un superhéroe, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerla lejos de cualquier peligro.

—Prométeme que ya no vas a investigar a ese tipo—pidió Nino casi con suplica.

—Pero él tipo ese…

—Tu solo promételo

—No—dijo Alya.

—Por favor Alya—suplico Nino.

—Dije que no—reitero ella.

—Y ¿Por qué no?—pregunto Nino sin entender porque se negaba.

—Pues porque—empezó a explicar Alya decidida y enojada—. Quiero ser periodista, voy a ser periodista. Y eso es lo que hacemos.

Nino suspiro. Soltó a Alya por un segundo y tomo su celular. Abrió los últimos mensajes que le habían llegado y se lo pasó a Alya. Ella estaba confundida. Lo había visto revisar su celular antes de ponerse histérico. Comenzó a leer los mensajes mientras se apoderaba de ella una sensación fría.

—Estás en peligro Alya—le reitero él un poco más calmado.

—Lo sé—le dijo ella con una sonrisa—pero no puedo dejar de hacer lo que me gusta porque me de miedo.

Nino pareció entenderlo. El miedo puede ser muy paralizante. Su mejor amigo había sido víctima del miedo en muchas ocasiones, él a veces no era. Porque, la verdad es que todos tenemos miedo de algo. Y Alya era muy valiente por seguir adelante a pesar del miedo que le podía causar. Solo esperaba que ella no saliera herida.

—Está bien—se resignó Nino—. Solo promete que si algo pasa, me vas a avisar primero.

Y en ese preciso momento, Alya supo que tenía en Nino algo más que un amigo. Sino un compañero con quien contar siempre. Aun si ellos no eran más que amigos. Por el momento.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Les dejo el capítulo 7. Ando de racha, ¿no? Ok, ya los tenia escritos por eso los he subido tan rápido. Pero ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, es especial para los amantes de esta pareja tan linda que todo mundo ya dio por sentada. So cute!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Alya despidió a su amigo en la puerta del edificio de su apartamento. Nino se había quedado un buen rato solamente platicando con Alya. Ambos necesitaban sacar de sus mentes esos mensajes. Así que platicaron sobre todo, sus amigos, la escuela, Alya se quejó de lo insoportable que Chloe se estaba poniendo últimamente, Nino hablando sobre su sueño de convertirse en DJ. Se conocieron esa tarde más de lo que se habían llegado a conocer en dos largos años.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían en sus manos a dos chicos a los que tenían que cuidar. Y al final, eso era un poco deprimente.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana—se despidió la chica sonriendo.

—Supongo que sí—le contesto Nino, quedándose sin palabras.

Un par de incomodos minutos en silencio fue suficiente para que ambos decidieran regresar a sus usuales rutinas. Había mucho que querían decirse pero nunca era el momento de hacerlo. Al fin estaban forjando una verdadera amistad. A pesar de que ya era tarde, ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Alya regreso dentro del edificio y directo a su apartamento. Aún tenía tarea y papeles sobre la identidad de Ladybug que revisar. Pero sobre todo, tenía una persona que investigar. Y aún más tenía un sentimiento por descifrar.

Nino comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Probablemente era mejor tomar un taxi o un autobús. Así que después de pensarlo por un momento se acercó a una parada de autobús y espero. Paso un buen rato para que una mujer se sentará en la misma parada de autobús, claro que mucho más lejos. Sabía que era tarde, pero no era tan tarde como para que solo estuvieran dos personas esperando autobús.

— ¿Sabes que autobús tengo que tomar para ir a esta dirección?—pregunto la mujer acercándose a Nino.

No era extranjera, sin duda. Su pronunciación del francés y su acento eran claramente locales. Así que a Nino le extraño que la mujer le preguntara eso. Pero lo dejo pasar. Leyó la dirección y volteo a las rutas de autobuses. La mujer iba hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba su casa.

—Si toma esta línea, se baja aquí y luego toma esta va a llegar—le contesto Nino a la mujer.

Ella le observo. Como esperando ver algo que no había visto antes.

—Gracias—contesto—. De casualidad ¿tú estudias en el colegio Françoise Dupont?

—Eh… si—contesto Nino extrañado.

La mujer pareció entrar en pánico después de un rato. Como si de repente de hubiese dado cuenta de cosas extrañas. Parecía decidida a salir corriendo como un criminal. Suspiro contando hasta diez, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

—Lo siento—dijo la mujer evitando temblar—. Tengo que irme.

Nino vio a la mujer irse por la derecha de la calle y voltear dentro de otra calle corriendo. El chico se quedó pensando. Estaba muy seguro que había visto a aquella mujer en algún otro lugar. El problema es que no lograba recordar donde, pero la sensación de que era algo extremadamente importante no lo dejaba en paz. El autobús llego y supo que era hora de irse a casa.

Lejos de ahí, en la parte de arriba de una panadería, una joven se inmiscuía en una faena por diseñar el vestido perfecto. No pensaba hacer eso ese día, de hecho tenía mucho trabajo escolar y mucho trabajo de presidente de la clase como para preocuparse mucho por hacer un vestido para la subasta silenciosa.

Sorprendentemente aquella carga de trabajo había desaparecido rápidamente mientras la llevaba a cabo. Le quedo tiempo suficiente para comenzar a diseñar un hermoso vestido para la subasta silenciosa de la siguiente semana. De hecho quería lucir muy hermosa para Adrien y para su primera cita no oficial.

Había decidido que le haría honor a sus raíces usando un vestido tradicional chino de gala. Claro que ella le pondría su propio y original toque. Hizo un boceto en su cuaderno tras otro tras otro, cambiando detalles, cambiando el diseño, cambiando la tela. Acomodo sus ideas en muchas hojas de papel hasta que un diseño que le gusto apareció ante sus ojos.

Había pensado en cada detalle. Tomo su cuaderno, donde ya tenía sus medidas y comenzó con su labor. Tenía tela en su reserva, suficiente para comenzar con su trabajo. Y así lo hizo, lo que le faltara lo iría a comprar al siguiente día. Estaba tan inmersa en su labor que no noto el hermoso atardecer que adornaba París en esos momentos.

—Marinette, ¿aun estas despierta?—pregunto Sabine a su hija mucho después de que el sol cayera.

Fue hasta ese momento que Marinette se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. El tiempo se le había pasado volando. Tikki a su lado la había ayudado todo el día, pasándole lo que ella necesitara para seguir su trabajo. Sabía lo importante que era para Marinette y quería dar lo mejor de sí para ver a su compañera feliz.

—Sí, mama—unos ruidos en la escalera para llegar a su habitación le avisaron que su madre venia.

Tikki se escondió debajo de la cama, a tiempo para que Sabine no la viera.

—Pareces muy emocionada—dijo su madre cuando la vio recogiendo pedazos de tela.

—Lo estoy—contesto Marinette—. La cena y la subasta son eventos grandes y muy importantes.

— ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con un chico?—pregunto escéptica la señora.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto ella.

—Te conozco—afirmo Sabine con una sonrisa y acercándose a su pequeña—. Además yo también fui joven y me emocione así por una cita.

—No es una cita—susurro Marinette.

— ¿A no?—pregunto su madre sonriendo.

—Sí, si es una cita—se emocionó la chica. Saltando de felicidad se acercó a su vestido y lo volteo para que su madre lo viera bien—. ¿Crees que le guste?

—Apuesto a que sí—le contesto Sabine.

—Adrien es muy guapo. Quiero verme muy linda ese día—confeso Marinette.

—Lo imagino—le dijo su madre—. A los quince años el amor es radiante y cálido, me alegra que lo disfrutes.

— ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Marinette.

—Nada cariño—dijo Sabine—. El amor de los días radiantes y cálidos es hermoso, pero al final debes buscar a la persona con la quieras pasar los días lluviosos y fríos. Por qué esa persona te va a acompañar en tus peores momentos.

— ¿Cómo?—Marinette estaba un poco confundida.

—Es solo un consejo—aclaró la señora.

Cuando Sabine termino de decir aquello se acercó a su hija y deposito un beso en su frente. Se despidió de ella deseándole buenas noches y que no se desvelara mucho. Pero lo que su madre le había dicho, dejo a Marinette con una sensación extraña. Más que un consejo, lo había sentido como una advertencia.

* * *

 **¿A quién vio Nino? ¿Sabine sabrá algo? ¡Oh por dios! No sé, díganme que les parece, ¿qué creen que va a pasar? Dejen sus comentarios... ¡besos! ¿Quieren otro capítulo hoy?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

—Te noto un poco rara hoy, Marinette—comento Alya al siguiente día durante un descanso.

La verdad es que toda la mañana la chica había estado un poco distraída. Después de platicar con su madre, Marinette había decidido salir un rato a patrullar, sin embargo no había logrado encontrar a Chat por ningún lado. Al final, no había logrado sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su madre.

—Creo que no es mi día—dijo Marinette.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto su mejor amiga un poco preocupada.

Era la misma reacción que tuvo Tikki cuando la vio en la mañana. No había dormido bien pensando en eso. Tal vez simplemente le daba muchas vueltas a lo asuntos en su cabeza. El akuma que se le había escapado, la chica perdida del anuncio, lo que le había dicho su madre y sobre todo la idea de que tendría una cita el siguiente martes con Adrien en la subasta de su padre. No quería pensar en realidad, le dolía la cabeza si lo pensaba.

—Ayer vi algo extraño—dijo Marinette.

—Dime ¿qué paso?—Alya estaba curiosa de las cosas que podrían tener a su amiga tan decaída.

Marinette lo pensó un momento. No quería abrumara su amiga con sus problemas. Sin embargo, si había algo raro en el día de ayer en lo que no había pensado demasiado.

—Ayer fui a pedirle al director el permiso para hacer lo de la colecta aquí —empezó la heroína encubierta—. Y Chloe estaba adentro y parecía como si me ayudara.

— ¿Qué?—la cara de Alya era poesía pura. Estaba confundida. Muy confundida.

—Fue como si ella se encargara de asegurar el permiso—Marinette quiso decir más, pero se dio cuenta que la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar.

Adrien observo a Marinette entrar al salón y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No habían interactuado mucho en tiempo que se conocían, pero la chica tenía algo que él no lograba descifrar. Incluso después de quedarse pensando mucho tiempo en eso, no logro saber porque Marinette parecía atraerlo tanto. Tal vez en verdad, sentía atracción hacia la chica en un sentido romántico. Pero no quiso pensar mucho.

Pero después observo a Marinette. Parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, como si algo la molestara. Su mirada estaba pérdida y vacía. Eso no debía ser así. Marinette debía de tener siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, una mirada radiante que iluminara la habitación y una risa cálida que abrigara los corazones de quienes la rodeaban.

— ¿Estás bien Marinette?—le pregunto de repente.

Marinette salto en su asiento. ¿Qué tenía ese día que se sentía tan decaída? Tenía una extraña sensación, como si estuviera por suceder algo muy malo. Como su tuviera que prepararse para una batalla. Ni siquiera su sentido de alerta se activó cuando Adrien le hablo. Además, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su presencia y a sus atenciones. Y eso le agradaba. Así que sonrió un segundo antes de contestar.

—No es mi mejor momento—dijo con un suspiro.

—Deberías sonreír—comento Adrien sin pensar. Solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes.

Marinette se sonrojo a más no poder. No sabía que Adrien podía hacer cumplidos tan a la ligera. Y eso le recordó a cierto gato que hacía malos chistes.

—Gracias—dijo Marinette por fin sonriendo—. Eres muy lindo.

—Lo sé—aquello era raro. Con Marinette, Adrien no tenía miedo de comportarse como Chat. Se sentía libre con ella.

Marinette río. Algo en este nuevo rostro de Adrien se le hacía familiar. Era sencillo hablar con él cuando pensaba si pensaba que lo conocía de toda la vida, lo cual no era así, pero igual. Lo bueno es que no la había asaltado ningún ataque de timidez en ese tiempo.

— ¿No te ha tocado tener un día muy malo?—pregunto de repente mientras su risa se apagaba.

—Sí, muchos—contesto Adrien. ¿Por qué de repente quería hablar de eso?

—Porque no me cuentas—le dijo Marinette.

Pero antes de que Adrien pudiera abrir la boca y sincerarse, la profesora entro al salón, con mucho trabajo para ellos. Aquello tendría que esperar. Pero mientras Adrien resolvía ecuaciones y Marinette trataba de entender que tenía que hacer (las matemáticas no eran lo suyo), una figura en el salón sonrió de medio lado. Y Alya no pudo evitar notarlo.

La escuela termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso era bueno, Marinette no podía más con esto. Estaba abrumada, y no sabía porque. Estaba a punto de irse hacia su casa cuando alguien la llamo, era Adrien quien tomo su mano esperando que no se fuera. Marinette le sonrió.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?—pregunto Adrien genuinamente preocupado.

—No te preocupes—dijo Marinette.

—Dijiste que estabas teniendo un mal día—Adrien en verdad quería saber que Marinette estaba bien. Era su amiga y ahora en verdad comenzaba a considerarla algo un poco más grande.

—Ya estoy bien—. Mentira. Aun se sentía un poco abrumada, pero la simple presencia de Adrien la calmaba.

—Te acompaño a tu casa—propuso Adrien. No tenía ningún trabajo esa tarde, y Marinette siempre era buena compañía.

La chica asintió quedándose sin palabras. Adrien comenzaba a sorprenderla y eso le gustaba. Era el chico de sus sueños. Lo sabía. Pero, las palabras de su madre le habían sonado a una advertencia. Y recordó que no era una chica ordinaria, era una súper heroína. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Adrien si le dijera que ella era Ladybug?

Caminaron hasta la panadería, platicando de todo lo que se les viniera a la mente. No paraban de hablar, y los temas de conversación nunca se acababan. Adrien se preguntó si así eran las relaciones, nunca había tenido una y le agradaba esto.

Cuando llegaron a la panadería ambos se sentían mejor. Había sido divertido platicar. Chat nunca podía hacer eso con Ladybug, si lo hacían podrían revelar sus identidades. Y su Lady no quería eso. Adrien se acercó a Marinette para despedirse, como aquella vez en el callejón, hubo algo en ella que le parecía hipnotizante.

Entonces, hizo algo que era más de Chat Noir que de él. La beso, un beso cálido y lleno de sentimiento que dejo a Marinette sin habla, quien simplemente le correspondió.

* * *

 **No están las respuestas al capítulo anterior, pero ya llegaran, por el momento ¿a que estuvo lindo ese besos? No olviden dejar sus comentarios y les mando muchos besitos! Por cierto, ¿quieren capítulo mañana o el martes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Adrien tomo a Marinette por la cintura, sintiéndola más cerca. Ella tomo su rostro con sus manos suaves. Se sentía un poco insegura siendo que el único beso que había dado fue a Chat. Pero esto era como tener mil mariquitas en su estómago. Se separaron con sonrisas que ninguno de los dos entendía.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Adrien apenas la soltó. ¿De dónde demonios habían surgido esas ganas de besarla?

—No te preocupes—dijo rápidamente Marinette, con los cachetes rojos como un semáforo. Bajo la mirada al suelo con timidez.

—Hablo enserio yo…—Adrien estaba preparado para disculparse como todo el caballero que le habían enseñado a ser.

Pero ver a Marinette tan tímida y calmada. Con una sonrisa que se le contagio con solo verla. Se dio cuenta que no importaba porque lo hizo, solo que era algo que no le importaría volver a hacer.

—Tengo que entrar—dijo Marinette en un suspiro y con la sonrisa más radiante que alguna vez había tenido.

—Si—respondió Adrien sin saber qué otra cosa decir—. Nos vemos luego.

La chica saco fuerzas del fondo de su estómago para acercarse a Adrien y dejar un beso en su mejilla. Adrien solo sonrió, confundido pero feliz de aquella experiencia. Aunque aún se preguntaba lo que su corazón sentía. ¿Por qué con Marinette sentía esa necesidad de ser el mismo, con libertad? ¿Por qué de repente Marinette tenía ese poder sobre él? Acaso había algo que su corazón sabio pero su mente no se daba cuenta.

Cuando Marinette cerró la puerta de la panadería, soltó una risa risueña que llamo la atención de Sabine. Marinette estaba perdida en aquel beso espontaneo. De repente, todas las fantasías que había estado diciendo desde que lo conocía parecían una posibilidad.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—pregunto Sabine desde el mostrador, sacando a Marinette de sus fantasías.

—Genial, mama—dijo Marinette con un suspiro.

—Me alegra—dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. Pero me alegraría más si me pudieras ayudar con la panadería. Es viernes y hay mucho trabajo.

Marinette asintió y subió a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto. Un minuto después estaba ayudando a su mama con la tienda, mientras Sabine y Tom estaban en la cocina preparando un pedido de pastel. Así que cuando una hora después Alya le envió un mensaje de "Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente" ella no lo escucho.

Alya había decidido dejar a su amiga ir con Adrien a su casa. Estaba muy feliz por ella, porque estaba comenzando a salir de su caparazón de chica tímida con Adrien. Así que regreso a su casillero, dispuesta a sacar sus cosas e irse a casa. Pero al parecer, el destino le tenía otros planes. Macabros planes en realidad.

— ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?—la voz de Chloe sonaba más chillona de lo usual.

Alya recordó lo que Marinette le había contado. Así que se escondió para que no la vieran espiarlas. Nunca creyó que le interesara lo que la hija del alcalde algún día hiciera. Pero el resto de la conversación la convenció de que tenía planes que debía descifrar.

—Si—contesto Sabrina sonriendo mientras alejaba la vista de su teléfono—. Un ramo de lilas con tarjeta sin nombre a la mansión Agreste. Llegará esta tarde.

—Genial, hiciste algo bien—sonrió Chloe.

Sabrina ni siquiera de molesto en decir algo más. Conocía a Chloe lo suficiente para saber que esa era su rara forma de decir "gracias". Así que sin más regreso su vista a su celular y siguió escribiendo un mensaje. Su amiga sin embargo se terminó de maquillar esperando que todo el mundo se fuera del lugar. Cuando Kim salió del lugar y se despidió de las chicas, siendo que solo Sabrina le contesto y Chloe solamente bufo, Alya supo que solo estaban las tres en el lugar. Aunque, al parecer ellas no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Chloe saco una bolsa no muy grande de color negro de su casillero. Alya la había visto llevarla desde la mañana, pero le pareció otra de las bolsas caras que las chicas ricas usaban – léase Chloe – aunque ahora pareció importante. La rubia saco de la bolsa un abrigo ligero negro el cual era muy distinto a lo que usualmente la veían usar.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte esta vez?—pregunto de repente Sabrina.

Chloe volteo a verla, su mirada de fastidio era muy notorio. Alya concluyo que Sabrina ya había hecho esa pregunta en otras ocasiones.

—No—bufó Chloe—. Necesito que hagas lo de todos los años. Si alguien pregunta por mí ¿tú les dices?—pregunto Chloe con tono condescendiente.

—Que estamos en el centro comercial en tu tienda favorita—contesto Sabrina sabiéndose el libreto de memoria.

—Cierto—dijo la hija del alcalde cerrando su casillero. Se puso el abrigo y por primera vez en su vida también los lentes y salió de ahí.

Sabrina suspiro y comenzó a contar desde veinte. Alya se escabullo hacia la puerta. Decidida a seguir a Chloe y descubrir qué demonios había pasado haya adentro. Apenas la logro alcanzar dando la vuelta antes de que se fuera. Y la siguió, durante mucho tiempo. Vio a Chloe llegar al arco del triunfo y girar hacia la derecha. Estaba segura de que debía de apurarse si quería alcanzarla. Podía tomar el metro y no la alcanzaría.

Dio vuelta para ver a Chloe entrar en un café. ¿Para eso era tanto misterio? Sin embargo, apenas se acercó al local, Chloe se apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Me estas siguiendo?—el tono de superioridad con el que Chloe le hablaba no le agrado.

—No—contesto Alya.

— ¿Solo viniste a tomar un café aquí?—Chloe tenía un punto en eso. A Alya ni siquiera le gustaba el café—. Mentirosa

—No soy mentirosa—se defendió Alya rápidamente.

Si había algo que en verdad odiara era que la llamaran mentirosa. Era una investigadora y futura reportera, no una mentirosa.

—Y yo soy una princesa—dijo Chloe sonriendo—. ¿Sabes qué? De hecho lo soy, así como tú eres una mentirosa.

—Eres muy fastidiosa—suspiro Alya. Últimamente, Chloe la sacaba de sus casillas más rápido que antes.

Chloe pasó de largo de la chica. Llamando la atención de Alya, no sabía porque se había metido en ese problema, no tenía razón para seguir a Chloe y averiguar que tramaba más que un presentimiento. Y mientras más veía a Chloe y su actitud, no solo la enojaba sino que además le aseguraba sus presentimientos eran reales.

—No me vuelvas a seguir—dijo Chloe antes de seguir caminando alrededor de la rotonda del arco del triunfo.

Alya lo pensó un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y decidirse a seguirla. No iba a dejar que Chloe se saliera con la suya una vez más. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero Chloe siempre significaban problemas. Aunque había dicho que seguiría investigando al tal Julien Moreau, no se había atrevido a buscarlo una segunda vez. El miedo la había paralizado. Necesitaba demostrar que el miedo no era un obstáculo.

Así que cruzo la rotonda siguiendo a la chica rubia. La siguió a través de los usuales vendedores ilegales y de turistas que se ponían cerca de las grandes tiendas. A través de las imitaciones de bolsos de marca, trato de seguir la silueta de una chica rubia de abrigo negro. Pero después de unas tiendas, simplemente la perdió. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente?

Sin embargo no era la única enojada en ese lugar. Aparte de las muchas historias que en los campos elíseos se juntaban, la hija del alcalde disfrazada se escondía. ¡Estúpida Alya! No podía dejar eso de lado. No era de su incumbencia.

Después de un rato, Alya se rindió y decidió llamar a su mejor amiga. No le contesto así que le envió un mensaje y decidió regresar a casa. Cuando Chloe se dio cuenta que ya no era perseguida se acercó a la carretera. Tras veinte minutos logro tomar un taxi.

—Vamos al Cementerio de Montparnasse—pidió la rubia.

El taxista la observo un segundo antes de ponerse en marcha. Y cuando Chloe se vio en camino a su destino, sin más suspiro.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Les dejo el capítulo 10. Como no he actualizado últimamente, hoy hay maratón! En un rato subo otros dos capítulos... ojala les guste... ¡besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—Creo que ya me voy a dormir, mama—dijo Marinette.

Había sido un viernes muy pesado en la panadería. Lo de siempre en realidad. Sus padres se quedarían a cerrar la tienda y se encargaría de dejar limpia la cocina antes de subir. Lo que le daba a Marinette suficiente tiempo para dar una patrulla rápida por la ciudad.

Como la noche anterior no había salido a patrullar y sabía que era importante, hoy no podía perdérsela. Aun recordaba que un akuma se le había escapado y debían de buscarla antes de que volviera a atacar. Aunque no estaba segura de como vencerla, cuando la encontraran lo sabría.

— ¿Pareces muy feliz?—dijo Tikki cuando estuvieron a solas en su cuarto.

—Estoy muy feliz—admitió Marinette.

—Eres una chica muy linda, te ves mejor cuando estás feliz—. Tikki en verdad estaba feliz por su amiga.

—Adrien me beso—suspiro Marinette.

Marinette empezó a reír por lo bajo. Estaba súper feliz por todo eso, que incluso después de trabajar toda la tarde con sus padres en la panadería, aun sentía sus mejillas rojas de la impresión. Estaba muy feliz quería seguir así, pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

—Vamos a hacer una patrulla Tikki—dijo Marinette aun sonriendo—. Tengo cosas que decirle a Chat.

Y con eso, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y salió por la ventana, hacia la fría noche de Paría. Aunque para su corazón, era la más cálida.

Adrien había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su cuarto. El mes de las colectas siempre era el más calmado para él. Como cuando su madre estaba viva. Así que podía pasar el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, sin tener que ir a alguna sesión de fotos o a un evento en nombre de su padre. Era cuando podía ser más libre. Aunque últimamente su padre había dejado de saturar su agenda como antes. Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que tenía que ser un adolescente solo porque eso era.

Sin embargo no había podido disfrutar de ese día tanto como hubiera querido. Marinette y Ladybug llegaban a su cabeza continuamente. Porque siempre había considerado a Marinette como su amiga, pero últimamente sentía por Marinette de una manera muy rara. Era distinto a lo que había sentido por cualquier otra chica, no se parecía a su amistad con Alya, ni a la extraña relación que aún tenía con Chloe, ni a la relación con Ladybug. Sobre todo a su relación con Ladybug.

Y eso lo llevaba a otra pregunta. ¿Tenía una verdadera oportunidad con Ladybug? No quería ser pesimista, pero a pesar de lo coqueta que podía llegar a ser la heroína en ocasiones, en otras era muy obvio que lo había rechazado. Estaba decidido a decirle lo que en San Valentín no había podido.

Tal vez, si saliera ahora la podría encontrar de patrullaje. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Si la encontraba de patrullaje era una señal de que debía era momento de declararse, si no la encontraba entonces significa que aún no era hora. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se transformó y salió por la ventana de su habitación.

Ladybug estaba saltando por entre los edificios del otro lado del Sena. Sintiéndose libre como la primera vez que se puso aquel traje. Cuando era Ladybug y estaba sola, sentía que no tenía que hacer nada. No debía ser la perfecta heroína, ni la hija de panaderos, ni la tímida y torpe chica. Era ella, completamente.

Ladybug suspiro mientras se paraba sobre el barandal de una de los mundialmente famosos puentes de candados. Y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y Adrien colgando un candado, juntos.

—Es una linda noche—apareció Chat a su lado—. ¿No lo cree, My Lady?

—Sí, es una hermosa noche—aseguro Ladybug viendo hacia el rio y reflejo de las luces en él.

El silencio se sintió un momento.

—My Lady, tengo que decirte algo— dijo Chat.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte—dijo Ladybug al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

—Tu primero—insistió Chat, aun no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para declararse.

—Recuerdas al akuma que se nos escapó—pregunto Ladybug.

Chat asintió con la cabeza, luego vio a Ladybug voltearse un segundo y sacar un pedazo de papel. Se lo mostro a Chat. En la hoja estaba la foto de una chica y encima de ella estaba dibujado el traje de Le Floriste. Esa chica era el akuma.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunto Chat genuinamente interesando.

—La chica está desaparecida desde el día del ataque—comenzó a explicar Ladybug—. Creo que será más fácil buscarla si conocemos su verdadera identidad.

Ladybug le sonrió quitándole el aliento al felino. Pero siempre que era Chat, tenía mucha más libertad de la usual. No había ningún problema si era coqueto. Sin embargo, aunque estaba dispuesto a decirle sus sentimientos esa noche, quería esperar a estar en un lugar un poco más romántico. Ese puente le traía malos recuerdos. Observo la hoja, y casi pudo reconocer el estilo con el que habían dibujado el akuma sobre la chica. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

— ¿Vienes gatito?—escucho a Ladybug hablarle.

La heroína se preparaba para empezar a buscar al akuma.

—Purrfecto, My lady—río Chat.

—No vas a empezar a hacer chistes de gatos ¿verdad?— pregunto Ladybug.

— ¿Por qué no? Son graciosísimos—comento Chat sonriendo mientras ambos comenzaban a saltar por los edificios.

—No lo son—aseguro Ladybug.

—My Lady no quiere aceptar que soy gracioso—Chat hizo un puchero que hizo reír a su compañera heroína.

—Eres gracioso por pensar que eres gracioso—le grito Ladybug, desde no muy lejos.

—Siempre he dicho que nosotros somos perfectos—dijo Chat volteando a observarla con una sonrisa altanera.

—Por supuesto Chat—le respondió la heroína sonriendo sínicamente.

— ¿Sabes algo my lady?—pregunto después de un rato.

—Mm—respondió Ladybug no muy interesada en los comentarios que Chat le hacía.

—Te ves más bonita a la luz de la luna—el cumplido de su compañero, puso las mejillas de Ladybug a arder.

Ambos se pararon sobre el techo vacío del hotel más famoso de París. Ladybug suspiro, que estuviera acostumbrada a sus coqueteos no hacía más sencillo soportarlos. Mientras ambos se paraban en el medio del techo de aquel hotel, Chat decidió comenzar a hablar.

—Eres realmente muy tierno Chat—comento la heroína haciendo sonrojar a su compañero. Usualmente Ladybug no tomaba muy bien sus cumplidos. Pero Ladybug sonrió, estaba de muy buen humor.

—Solo digo la verdad, princesa—dijo el felino héroe.

Ladybug se sonrojo aún más, la única vez en que le había dicho princesa fue cuando la vio como Marinette. Chat podía ser muy caballeroso si quería, y era algo que admiraba de él. Aunque a veces podía ser un poco difícil convivir con una persona con su peculiar personalidad, Ladybug se había acostumbrado.

El techo del hotel estaba muy calmado, así que Ladybug busco con la mirada algo que la distrajera de sus propios pensamientos. Pero mientras más observaba alrededor, más recordaba su vida como Marinette. Y más culpable se sentía de no decirle a nadie quien era en realidad. Alya conocía esa parte de ella, la soñadora, la valiente, la inteligente. Pero, aparte de sus padres era la única. Le gustaría poder mostrarse así frente a Adrien.

—Ladybug—la llamo Chat tratando de no echarse para atrás. Al fin había tomado las suficientes fuerzas para hacer su aclamada declaración. Era ahora o nunca.

—Dime—contesto Ladybug volteando a verlo.

Un ligero silencio se formó en el lugar. Ni siquiera el casi nulo tráfico en la calle, ni el ruido del interior del hotel pareció ser suficiente para aligerar el ambiente.

—Yo—dijo Chat—. Te… TE AMO—grito con todas sus fuerzas.

La sonrisa de Ladybug comenzó a desvanecerse. No estaba preparada para esto. Chat se veía tan feliz, seguramente le había costado mucho decir todo eso. No lo culparía si después de esa noche la comenzara a odiar. El problema es que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. No con Adrien tan cerca de su alcance.

—No me hagas esto—suplico en un susurro Ladybug. La heroína sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda y su corazón parecía estrujarse dentro de su pecho. No estaba preparada para esto—. Por favor no digas que me amas.

Chat no entendía lo que Ladybug quería decir con eso. Hasta que lo pensó un segundo. Y entonces, sintió como si su corazón se cayera por un acantilado, el problema es que no quería que se estrellara.

—My Lady—la llamo Chat.

—Hay alguien—comenzó Ladybug con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada—. Es la persona a la que más amo.

— ¿Tu novio?—Chat estaba tratando de mantenerse firme, pero le costaba sabiendo que Ladybug lo estaba rechazando.

Ladybug se quedó quieta. En realidad, que se supone que le diría a Chat. Algo como: "no, es un chico al que amo de mi clase, con él que tal vez no tenga una oportunidad pero no puedo dejar de amarlo, ni intentarlo." No era algo que pudieras decirle a la persona a la que estabas rechazando. En definitivamente no era algo que a ella, le gustará le dijeran si la rechazaban. Así que simplemente asintió.

Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos se humedecieron, y el viento movió sus coletas. Estaba sola en la azotea de aquel caro hotel. Chat la había abandonado ahí, probablemente dolido por su rechazo. Y la heroína no pudo más que sentirse vacía y sola. Como odiaba estar tan sola.

Definitivamente, no quería nunca repetir esa experiencia.

* * *

 **Tan triste... T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Sabine y Tom entraron al cuarto de su hija por tercera vez esa mañana. Y Marinette no pudo más que agradecer que su cama se encontrara en la parte superior de la habitación. No estaba de ánimos para sonreírles a sus padres. Sabine había ido esa mañana a despertarle cuando su usual hora de despertarse paso. Y lo que encontró fue a una chica apagada y triste.

La señora Cheng la reviso, pensando que su hija estaba enferma. Le tomo la temperatura y la vio toser por momento, lo que la confundió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que tenía era dolor en el corazón, y eso no se quita con ningún remedio casero. Así que lo único que ambos padres pudieron hacer fue estar al tanto de ella.

—Marinette—llamo Sabine a su hija desde la trampilla de su habitación. Su esposo la ayudo a subir, siempre se le había dificultado.

Pero Marinette contesto con un gruñido.

— ¿Cómo estás, Marinette?—pregunto Tom poniendo un plato de galletas en el escritorio de su hija.

—Ya estoy mejor—dijo la chica, antes de que fingiera toser, como había estado haciendo desde que su madre le preguntara la primera vez que tenía.

Sabine decidió subir la pequeña escalera para ver a su hija una vez más. Pero cuando se comenzó a acercar a la cama de su hija, esta se dio la vuelta, se envolvió en las sabanas y fingió bostezar. Sabine supo que no sabrían que le pasaba, no sin ayuda. Cuando la pareja se encontró otra vez en la panadería, comenzaron a platicar.

—Necesitamos ayuda—dijo Tom, en realidad no sabía mucho sobre cómo tratar a una chica en la adolescencia. Tomando en cuenta que Marinette nunca les había dado ningún problema.

—Pero —comenzó a pensar Sabine. Ella tampoco estaba preparada para lidiar con los asuntos del corazón de una adolescente. A ella incluso le habia costado en su juventud aquellos asuntos complicados—. ¿Quién?

—Tal vez, el chico del que tanto habla—empezó a decir Tom.

—No—rio Sabine—. Una chica nunca le cuenta las cosas vergonzosas al chico que le gusta, al menos no hasta que ya están juntos.

—Así que por eso nunca me dijiste que le temes a las alturas—reflexiono Tom mientras comenzaba a echar harina en la mesa para empezar con el pan.

Sabine sonrió por lo bajo y asintió en silencio. Mientras la señora Cheng salía a la tienda para acomodar pan, no dejaba de pensar en que podía hacer por su hija. Tal vez, si llamaba a Alya. Sí, eso era. Tomo el teléfono que estaba en la tienda y marco el número del departamento de la mejor amiga de su hija. Era la única persona que podría saber que tenía la adolescente.

Alya no tenía nada especial planeado para ese sábado. Iba a hacer lo de siempre he investigar un poco sobre Ladybug, tal vez incluso tuviera un poco valor para investigar a Julien Moreau. Era el último día en que podría dedicarse a eso, antes de que del domingo en adelante, Marinette la llevara de un lado a otro de París para organizar el evento de colectas.

El teléfono del apartamento sonó, y ni lenta ni perezoso su madre se levantó a contestarlo. También tenía ese día libre del trabajo, y lo pensaba pasar en casa con su hija. Aunque esta estuviera más entretenida con otras cosas. Levanto el auricular del teléfono y se lo llevo a la oreja.

— ¡Marlena! Hola soy Sabine—escucho la madre de Alya a través del auricular de su teléfono.

—Sabine, hola —contesto Marlena un poco extrañada — ¿necesitas algo?

Cuando Marinette y Alya se iniciaron mejores amigas, hace más o menos seis años, ambas mujeres decidieron acercarse un poco. Al final, no fue nada difícil. Marlena es la cocinera del "Grand Hotel" de París, por lo que Sabine como panadera y repostera había trabajado con ella en algunas ocasiones. Se habían llevado bien, aunque fue a partir de que sus hijas se hicieron mejores amigas que ellas comenzaron a llevar una relación más cercana.

— ¿Está Alya por ahí?—susurro contra el teléfono Sabine al ver entrar a una joven a la tienda.

—Sí, aquí está—contesto Marlene extrañada—. ¿Para que la necesitas?

—Es Marinette—contesto con simpleza la madre de la chica. No podía ponerse a hablar de eso frente a los clientes de la panadería—. Hay algún problema con qué Alya venga un rato a verla.

Marlena observo a su hija, más entretenida en su investigación que en otra cosa. En verdad quería pasar un buen rato con ella ese sábado, a veces se sentía un poco distante de la chica por su trabajo. Aunque no había nada de malo en eso, Alya era una chica independiente que sabía resolver sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie. Le gustaba que su hija tuviera ese nivel de confianza en ella misma.

No tendría problema con que su hija fuera un rato con su mejor amiga. De joven ella era justo como Alya, no había momento en que no quisiera estar buscando recetas y preparando todo tipo de platillos. Al parecer los de la familia Césaire estaban seguros de que hacer con su vida desde muy temprana edad, de hecho el resto de sus hijas también tenían intereses muy definidos.

—No hay problema—dijo Marlena—. Te la paso para que le digas.

—Gracias—suspiro Sabine.

Mientras Marlena le entregaba el teléfono a Alya, y le explicaba que era la madre de su mejor amiga, Sabine observo a la jovencita que había entrado. Tendría unos veinte años de edad y no había tomado entre sus manos ningún pan. Traía entre sus manos un bonche de hojas y sus manos, aunque delgadas y blancas, estaban llenas de arañazos y vendas.

—Me permite poner un anuncio de se busca en su puerta—la voz de la chica activo algo en Sabine. La señora Cheng asintió con una sonrisa, segura de que las cosas se arreglarían para la joven.

Un susurro en su teléfono la regreso a la situación con su querida niña. Se puso el auricular en la oreja mientras observaba a la joven poner con mucha determinación, nerviosismo y dificultad un cartel en el interior de la panadería.

—Buenos días señora Cheng—saludo Alya del otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, Alya—contesto Sabine—. ¿Crees poder venir a ver a Marinette? Creo que le vendría bien ver a su mejor amiga, está un poco decaída.

Alya no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué podía tenerla así? La personalidad de Marinette era tan burbujeante que era imposible que era se deprimiera. Podía ponerse paranoica, pensar demasiado sobre algún tema, incluso podía ser la persona más tímida si se trataba de Adrien, pero no podía estar triste. No estaba en ella ser una persona triste.

¿Había pasado algo con Adrien que la había puesto así? Necesitaba ver a su mejor amiga, sobre todo porque a veces se sentía en la necesidad de cuidarla muchísimo. ¡Demonios! Últimamente, Marinette había sido más segura cuando se trataba de Adrien, y ella la había dejado ser. Ahora, seguro que había metido la pata y por eso estaba triste. Debía ir a verla.

Volteo a ver a su madre. Marlena le sonrió, afirmando que la dejaba ir en ese día que se supone era familiar. Aunque al final, no era del todo así, el resto de sus hijas no habían salido de sus cuartos desde el desayuno y probablemente no lo harían hasta el almuerzo. Podría sobre vivir sin Alya ese día.

—Estaré haya en treinta minutos—contesto Alya tratando de contener su exaltación.

—Gracias—sonrió Sabine de su lado de la línea antes de colgar.

La jovencita de antes aún estaba dentro del local, esperando el mejor momento para despedirse de la señora y dar las gracias. Le dio las gracias a la dueña del local, no sin antes notar los hermosos rasgos chinos de su rostro y preguntarse si conocería a la chica que se golpeó con ella el otro día. Se parecían mucho.

Sabine le aviso a su esposo de su plan, sin saber que su hija los escuchaba desde arriba, tenía media hora para llevar a cabo su plan. Así que Marinette cerró la trampilla de su habitación, sabiendo que no la molestarían en un buen rato.

Veinticinco minutos después Alya estaba en la puerta de la panadería. Entro rápidamente, sin aliento por haber corrido. Había hecho menos tiempo de lo que pensó, a consecuencia de que sus pulmones se sintieran adoloridos y su pecho hiperventilado. No importaba, su amiga la necesitaba, no debía darse el lujo de tomarse mucho tiempo.

Apenas llego, Sabine le explico un poco lo que sabía. Un minuto y medio después, Alya entraba al cuarto de su amiga sin avisar. Cuando cerró la trampilla y observo al frente se quedó, esta vez enserio, sin aliento. En un destello de luz; la heroína de París, su ídolo y su obsesión se transformaba en la tímida, torpe pero hermosa de su mejor amiga. Su garganta se cerró.

¿Qué demonios?

Y Alya hubiera gritado de la emoción y el escepticismo. Pero el sonido murió en su garganta cuando Ladybug/Marinette alzo la vista con las mejillas estaban rojas, los labios partidos de tanto morderlos, y la mirada pérdida. Marinette estaba confundida, triste, cansada. Incluso a Tikki no le importo que alguien se enterara de la identidad de Ladybug. Solo quería dejar de buscar, dejar de sentirse culpable. Sus ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas.

La chica no necesitaba un fan en ese momento, necesitaba un amigo. Y Alya siempre sería su amiga. Aun si no llegará a entender, como nunca se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga y su heroína favorita eran la misma persona. La verdad es que había estado muy ciega.

Pero eso era asunto de otro momento.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Les dejo el capítulo 12. ¡Besos! Ojala les guste.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Dicen que para algunas personas, una caricia vale más que cualquier discurso que puede un amigo inventar. Alya nunca había comprobado esa teoría, en realidad nunca había tenido alguien con quien comprobarla. Siempre se evocaba a que sus hermanas tuvieran grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, y su madre nunca lloraba. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Aunque, ahora sí que lo estaba comprobando. En su regazo, Marinette descargaba sus lágrimas de la manera más desgarradora posible. La forma entre cortada de hablar que tenía en esos momentos, le impedía a Alya procesar ni un poco. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Casi diez minutos de llanto incontrolable después, Marinette suspiro un poco para quedar dormida.

En el bolsillo de Marinette descansaba su kwami. La joven heroína no había parado en toda la noche, más que para darle un par de galletas a Tikki después de que su poder se acabara. Había buscado en cada lugar que se le había ocurrido en París. Incluso había entrado a las partes más peligrosas. Pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron vagabundos y un sentimiento de desolación en su pecho.

Al final había regresado a casa cerca de las seis de la mañana. Durmió. Un par de horas antes de que su madre fuera a verla. Y aun así, Marinette no se pudo estar tranquila. Salió a buscarlo una vez más, ya no importándole nada, incluso si alguien descubría su identidad. Quería que Chat no se fuera, que se quedara junto a ella. ¿Era eso egoísta? Si lo era, no le importaba. Sería todo lo egoísta que necesitara ser si con eso no perdía la amistad de Chat.

Tikki al menos estaba aliviada de que su dueña, compañera y portadora se hubiese dormido un rato. Tal vez así, la chica lograra entrar en razón. Y sin más, Tikki también se durmió.

Alya observo a su mejor amiga con detenimiento, acomodándola en el sillón donde se había dormido. La chica no tenía la suficiente fuerza para cargarla hasta su cuarto. Aunque no fue necesario. Marinette se acomodó con rapidez en el sillón y abrazo uno de los cojines fuertemente. Su kwami, que para Alya era un muñeco rojo y extraño, se recostó al lado de ella para dormir.

Saco su celular del bolsillo y abrió rápidamente a la aplicación que había utilizado aquella vez para ponerle a Adrien el traje de Chat Noir. Y lo hizo, tomo una foto de su mejor amiga dormida. Tenía muchas fotografías de ambas en su celular, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerse a pensar en cualquier cosa. Entonces comenzó con su trabajo.

Y mientras pintaba sobre la imagen, más evidente se hacía lo inevitable. Marinette desapareciendo todo el tiempo. Marinette en el mismo lugar del ataque. Marinette inventando escusas para no estar cuando llegara la heroína. Marinette y sus apariciones inesperadas en los momentos más oportunos. Y luego estaba la actitud de Ladybug. Siempre preocupándose por la seguridad de ella y de sus compañeros. Apareciendo en la escuela primero que nadie cuando habían problemas. Hablando con tanta familiaridad con los estudiantes y los maestros, con sus padres.

No necesito ver o analizar la edición en su celular para saber que lo que vio hace un segundo era la más pura verdad. La realidad la golpeo en la cara sin ninguna contemplación. El mundo necesitaba saber la identidad de la heroína. Necesitaban saber que Marinette era la chica detrás de la máscara. Y Alya iba a decirles.

Pero se detuvo un segundo antes de hacerlo. Era una verdadera tontería. No podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Incluso en el nombre del periodismo, su amistad con Marinette era tan importante. No sabía porque estaba tan deprimida, pero sabía si no se reponía pronto, no podría ayudarla a superar lo que sea había pasado.

Pero para eso necesitaban salir de esa habitación rosa.

Nathaniel no hacia distinción con los materiales que usaba para sus pinturas en bastidores. Siempre cargaba su libreta para dibujar a lápiz, a veces dibujaba comics, le gustaba dibujar objetos muy raros de memoria. A veces también cargaba un portafolio, aunque eso solo lo hacía si tenía intención de ponerse a pintar en un lugar abierto. Ese era uno de esos días.

La mañana de ese sábado había sido muy buena para dibujar en uno de sus parques favoritos. Después de hacer el boceto de Ladybug en medio de una pelea, recordó que no tenía materiales para comenzar a pintar. Por supuesto que no era problema, de camino a casa pasaría por su tienda favorita a comprar material. Y así hizo.

El sol ya estaba en su auge cuando Nataniel entro a una tienda de suplementos artísticos. Compro acuarelas, acrílicos y le alcanzo para surtir sus oleos. Era un buen día en realidad. En todo sentido. Fue hace algún tiempo que su creatividad le había traído problemas, y su amor hacia una joven con dos coletas. Pero la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de ese incidente. Era como un sueño, esa tipo de sueño que te deja con una sensación, pero no logras recordar mucho de ello. De esa ocasión solo sabía tres cosas: Ladybug era la mejor heroína del mundo, Chat Noir era un entrometido y nunca debía de confiar demasiado en Marinette. Aunque eso no evitaba que aún le gustará un poco.

Salió de la tienda, solo para toparse con otra persona y caer al piso. Al mejor estilo de Hollywood, Nataniel había chocado contra una chica. Cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista casi no creía lo mala que era su suerte. ¡Tan bien que iba el día!

—Agh—se quejó la chica levantándose con rapidez— ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!

Nataniel se enderezo un poco antes de comenzar a levantar las cosas. No había mucha gente en la calle, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera perder algunos de los materiales que acababa de comprar. De repente el día se empezaba a poner mal.

—Chloe ¿estás bien?—pregunto Sabrina acercándose a su amiga.

Chloe volteo el rostro, asintiendo aun enojada. Nataniel solo suspiro, no era de tomar pelea, pero Chloe podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. Sabrina empezó a levantar algunas cosas, ayudando a su compañero pelirrojo. La chica solía ser un poco (solo un poco) más amable con las personas. Chloe por su parte solo los observo. Ese chico debía ser muy talentoso si podía utilizar tres técnicas diferentes para pintar.

Nataniel termino de levantar sus cosas, gracias a lo que Sabrina le ayudo. Estaba por irse, seguro de que a la hija rubia del alcalde no le importaba el chico tímido de su salón. Le dio las gracias a Sabrina y dio la vuelta. Solo para detenerse al escuchar su nombre.

—Nataniel—le llamo Chloe con la voz fastidiosa y viendo así otro lado. ¿Qué se traía esa chica entre manos?

— ¿Me hablas a mí?—pregunto el artista con tono tímido.

—Mañana; le grand hotel de París, habitación 1370. Lleva tus pinceles—dijo Chloe—. Una mucama te estará esperando.

Tanto Nataniel como Sabrina se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nataniel porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Acaso ¿le estaba pidiendo que fuera a su hotel? ¿Para qué? Y ¿Por qué demonios quería que llevara sus pinceles? Sin embargo, no supo la razón de que una sonrisa se ensanchara en su rostro. Para Sabrina era distinto. Todos los años, Chloe donaba una pintura a la subasta silenciosa de Gabriel Agreste. Los primeros años fueron pinturas que ella había hecho cuando aún pintaba. Después comenzó a contratar pintores de la Escuela de Bellas Artes. Le parecía algo maravilloso que hubiera escogido a Nataniel para la pintura de este año.

En ese momento Chloe dio la vuelta y se fue caminando junto a su mejor amiga. Aún tenía que encontrar un vestido para usar durante la subasta silenciosa. Sabrina era su invitada, y aunque la chica no pudiera donar gran cantidad de dinero, Chloe siempre se sentía bien teniendo a la chica a su lado.

Nataniel comenzó a caminar, directo hacia su casa. Seguro de que aquello solo era una simple coincidencia, alguna cosa rara le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la rubia. Así que suspiro y siguió caminando. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba cerca de la escuela, tuvo una idea un poco descabellada y muy poco nata de él: tal vez podría inventar alguna excusa para visitar a Marinette.

Hablando de la susodicha. Marinette se levantó de su siesta improvisada un tiempo después. Tikki estaba a su lado, despierta comiendo una galleta a la orilla del sillón. Parecía que no le importaba que alguien la viera. Y la verdad era que no le importaba, la imprudencia de Marinette/Ladybug habían puesto su identidad al descubierto ante su mejor amiga. Aun así, no la culpaba por tratar de arreglar las cosas con Chat Noir.

Marinette estaba un poco desorientada, aunque después de unos minutos la preocupación y la culpa la invadieron. Había rechazado a Chat y no le agradaba nada. Sabía que el chico tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella. No quería que se expusiera a peligros por su culpa. Conocía a Chat. Y aunque no sabía porque exactamente. La culpa la carcomía viva.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—la voz de Alya interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Marinette. Había olvidado que su mejor amiga se enteró de su secreto.

—Alya yo…—empezó Marinette. Pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna explicación.

Había ocultado su identidad a todas las personas porque para ella era lo mejor. Ni Chat, ni Alya, ni sus padres, mucho menos Adrien, sabían que ella era la heroína. Si lo analizaba un poco, diría que era porque Marinette tenía más defectos que la heroína. La chica china-francesa sabía que tenía todas las características de Ladybug, más todas las características (fortalezas y defectos) que tenía como Marinette. Ojala el mundo entendiera que ella no era perfecta, costaba mucho ser perfecta.

—Confías en mi ¿verdad?—pregunto Alya.

Después de pensarlo mucho, mucho, pero mucho, no había logrado entender porque su amiga le ocultaría algo tan importante. Desde la primaria que se conocían, desde la primaria que se contaban todo. ¿Por qué no se lo había hecho?

—Sí, confió en ti—contesto Marinette. Alya se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sillón—. No te lo conté, porque tú admiras a Ladybug y tenía miedo de que te decepcionaras al saber que soy yo. No soy la persona más admirable del mundo.

Alya rio. Su amiga podía ser un poco híper analítica.

—Bueno, es cierto que eres bastante torpe y tímida y exagerada y enamoradiza y hay que aceptar que sabes robar—bromeo Alya provocando un puchero en su amiga—. Pero sigues siendo genial. No creo que yo pudiera con una carga como esa.

—Gracias Alya—dijo Marinette sonriendo.

—De nada—río Alya—. ¿Me vas a decir porque estabas tan triste?

Marinette apago su risa lentamente. Casi se había olvidado del tema.

—A Ladybug le paso algo—dijo Marinette intentando tener un tono neutro.

—A ti te paso algo—corrigió Alya. Marinette tenía que aprender que ella y la heroína eran la misma persona.

—Si—suspiro Marinette, mientras esperaba lograr decirlo de una buena vez—. Chat se me declaro.

Alya quedo sin aliento. Hasta este momento, decir que Ladybug y Chat Noir hacían buena pareja no se le hacía tan descabellado.

— ¿Qué le contestaste?—pregunto Alya.

—Lo rechace. Y ahora me siento tan culpable—confeso Marinette entristeciéndose.

Al fin Alya lo entendía. Sabía que Marinette tenía un corazón tan grande que rechazar a alguien la hiciera sentir culpable. Pero había hecho lo correcto.

— ¡Vamos!—se escuchó una voz volando al lado de la heroína—. No es momento de estar triste—dijo Tikki—. Alya ya sabe tu secreto es hora de…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando la trampilla de la habitación de Marinette comenzó a abrirse. Ahí apareció la señora Sabine. Con una gigantesca sonrisa porque su hija ya no estuviera deprimida.

—Marinette—la llamo—hay alguien esperándote haya abajo.

¿Quién podría ser?

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Les dejo el capítulo 13... hagan sus apuestas! quién vino a visitarla...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Adrien necesitaba despejar su mente. En el mismo día habían pasado demasiadas cosas. No. En toda la semana habían pasado muchas cosas. Primero, el miércoles fue el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Luego, su padre cancelando todas sus sesiones fotográficas. Se les escapa un akuma, uno de los más peligrosos hasta el momento. Invito a salir, sin querer, a una de las chicas más lindas y tímidas de su salón. Besa a la misma chica en un impulso que ni el mismo conocía. Y, por último, es rechazado por la chica/heroína de sus sueños sin más explicación que ella ya tiene una pareja.

Definitivamente, ese era un pésimo sábado.

En un sábado sin trabajo, como este, solía llamar a Nino para que viniera a su casa a jugar videojuegos. O saldría junto a Plagg al cine o a algún lado para despejarse. Pero Nino estaba ocupado con sus asuntos como para ir a verlo (aunque no le hubiera dicho que iba a ir a hacer, Adrien sospechaba en que tenía algo que ver con Alya). Y desde que habían vuelto Plagg no le había dirigido la palabra.

—Se puede saber porque no has pedido nada desde ayer en la noche—le llamo el rubio a su kwami.

El pequeño ser no dijo nada. Se acostó en uno de los cojines de Adrien. La verdad es que estaba un poco fastidiado por la situación. Así que Plagg había decidido no hablar hasta que el enojo se le pasará.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Plagg?—pregunto Adrien, también un poco fastidiado por la situación. Enojado por cómo habían sucedido las cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Fuiste muy infantil—dijo el kwami.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto el chico acercándose a su amigo—. Yo no fui infantil.

—No eres el primer, ni el último Chat al que han rechazado—dijo Plagg volteando a verlo. Usualmente no se preocupaba de lo que Adrien hiciera con su corazón y con su amor por Ladybug. Pero había algo en lo que Chat había hecho que no le agradaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Adrien un poco intrigado.

—Muchos Chat´s se han enamorado antes y han sido rechazados—dijo Plagg. Tal vez lo que más lo enojaba era abrir viejas heridas de un par de héroes de hace unos quinientos años.

—No estás enojado solo por eso—aseguro Adrien. Un año trabajando con el kwami le habían hecho saber que su pequeño amigo no estaba enojado por eso.

—La dejaste sola—dijo Plagg—. Hawkmoth es más fuerte, y Ladybug no puede sola con uno de los nuevos akumas. Si hubiera aparecido uno, Ladybug pudo haber muerto.

Adrien empezó a sudar frio. Estaba tan metido en su dolor, que nunca pensó estar poniendo en peligro a su mejor amiga y secreta enamorada. En ese momento lo único que quiso hacer fue huir. Sabía que era un defecto de él, que había que modificar su tendencia a huir del dolor. Pero, a veces incluso con la máscara le costaba ser valiente. Plagg sin embargo también le preocupaba un poco, era raro verlo enojado.

—Plagg—lo llamo.

— ¡Ah!—se quejó el pequeño ser—. Hace mucha hambre.

Adrien rio al ver el usual humor de su amigo regresar a su estado original.

—Sé dónde venden buen camembert—dijo el joven modelo.

Plagg se metió dentro de una de las sabanas de Adrien. Su cama a esa hora del día ya estaba arreglada, pues la señora encargada de eso lo había hecho desde muy temprano. Pero a Plagg no le importo. Se metió bajo de las sabanas y se hizo bolita dentro.

—Pero esta sexy sabana no me quiere soltar—. Adrien rodo los ojos ante lo que dijo su pequeño amigo. A veces le fastidiaba un poco su actitud. Hasta que recordaba que él era exactamente igual al kwami. Al fin y al cabo por una razón lo había escogido.

—Supongo que tengo que dejarte engañar al queso con la sabana—río Adrien. La única relación amorosa que alguna vez le había visto tener a Plagg era con el queso, aunque ahora también con sus sabanas—. Entonces iré con Marinette yo solo.

En un segundo, el kwami había salido de entre las sabanas con una gigantesca cara de felicidad. Adrien ni siquiera sabía porque, pero a Plagg le caía muy bien la chica francesa-china. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero decida que la chica olía a pan fresco y dulce de leche. Así que era buena idea ir a verla. Además le servía de ver a la chica y de despejar su mente un poco. Así que Plagg se metió a su chaqueta y ambos salieron del cuarto y después de la casa.

Marinette bajo las escaleras desde su cuarto seguida de su amiga. No sabía quién podría ir a visitarla esa tarde de sábado (había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo en su cuarto). Detrás de Marinette, Alya bajo con rapidez. Tal vez un poco más ansiosa que su amiga. En verdad quería platicar con Marinette acerca de su secreto, saber un poco más sobre la heroína. Pero sabía que no estaban preparadas para eso.

Sabine las esperaba en la sala. Había pasado la mañana preocupada por su hija, y aunque Alya le había asegurado que ya todo estaba arreglado y que no debían hablar de ello, no estaba conforme. Marinette era su hija, se supone que quien debía de consolarla en sus momentos más oscuros debía ser ella. Aun así, estaba feliz de que su querida hija ya mostrara una sonrisa.

Marinette bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina de la panadería. Su padre sacaba una tanda de volovanes del horno, siempre cargando una sonrisa en el rostro. Había ocasiones, muy raras ocasiones en las que Marinette se preguntaba si alguna vez su padre había querido hacer algo más que hacer pan. No porque ser panadero fuese algo malo, sino porque era una duda que la carcomía en sus noches más reflexivas. Sin embargo, su padre muy feliz la saludo mientras ella llegaba a la entrada de la panadería.

Marinette sonrió, con la mejor sonrisa que en esos momentos podía poner. Nataniel, su compañero de la escuela, la saludaba en la esquina de la tienda. Sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, Nataniel buscaba una excusa para ir a visitarla. Había llegado ahí guiado por el impulso de ver a la chica. Marinette y Alya se acercaron a su compañero de curso, sin ninguna idea de que había pasado para que fuera a verlas.

—Hola Nataniel—saludo Marinette son una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del chico.

—Marinette, Alya—respondió el chico, poniéndose completamente rojo.

Eso le había ganado el apodo de "tomate" por parte de Juleka. Vaya, bien merecido que se lo tenía.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunto una muy intrigada Alya.

—Quise saber con qué podía ayudar a Marinette con su proyecto para las colectas—dijo Nataniel sacando lo único que se le ocurrió.

Marinette casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. Casi olvidaba las colectas. Con todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos días no había podido hacer mucho. Su vestido para el día de la subasta no estaba listo y los preparativos para la fiesta no iban ni por la mitad. Los nervios la empezaron a invadir y empezó a saltar y tocarse la cabeza en frustración.

— ¡Alya!—suspiro Marinette al recobrar un poco de aliento—. Tengo mucho que hacer para la fiesta y ni siquiera he empezado.

Alya bufo comprensiva. Heroína o no, Marinette siempre sería la misma chica descuidada que ella había conocido en la primaria. Nataniel también sonrió. Le alegraba que su inesperada visita le sirviera de algo a la chica de coletas.

—Cálmate y dinos que hacer—sugirió Alya.

Marinette inhalo y exhalo tres veces para calmarse. Vacío su mente y después dejo caer lo único que le importaba. Organizar una fiesta a cobrar con temática de Ladybug para donar dinero a las colectas de caridad de Gabriel Agreste. Cuando al fin tuvo su objetivo claro su mirada se ilumino con si fuera la torre Eiffel.

—Bien—aseguro la chica con una sonrisa—. Nataniel ¿si nos puedes ayudar?

El chico pelirrojo, cuya mente gritaba "deja de parecer un tomate" con fuerza, asintió en dirección a la chica sin decir ni una palabra. Mientras pudiera pasar un tiempo con la chica chino-francesa estaría bien por él hacer lo que fuera le tuviera planeado mandar.

Marinette hizo una lista en su mente. Necesitaba flores, listones, mesas, manteles, comida, mandar a hacer boletos para vender. Giró hacia sus amigos y puso la mayor sonrisa de líder que tenía.

—Hoy tenemos una labor muy importante—empezó con su discurso—. Alya, necesito que hables con la señora Briand, necesito un presupuesto de los que va a costar hacer boletos para la fiesta.

—Iré de inmediato Marinette—aseguro Alya.

—Nataniel, necesito que…—pero Marinette no pudo terminar su discurso cuando un aroma inequívoco inundo sus fosas nasales. Era la loción que Adrien usaba todo el tiempo.

No supo en que momento el chico Agreste había entrado a la panadería. Como si se tratara de un gato sigiloso, no había hecho ni un solo ruido al posicionarse detrás de la joven hija de panaderos. Solo su inconfundible loción había advertido a Marinette de su presencia.

Sabine y Tom sonrieron al ver al chico en la panadería. Desde la primera vez que el chico había ido a su casa, no habían dejado de esperar que regresara. Marinette se había negado, alegando que lo podrían poner incómodo. Sabine entro corriendo a la cocina buscando desesperadamente una canasta para darle a los chicos galletas de vainilla y de naranja para merendar.

—Parece que llego en buen momento—menciono Adrien con una sonrisa.

En realidad, pensaba pasar a visitar a Marinette y aclarar un poco las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior. Había perdido toda noción del mundo al estar con ella, y no pensó en nada más que en los hermosos ojos y los llamativos labios de la chica. No le pasaba eso a menos que estuviera con Ladybug. Y hablando de eso, aún estaba muy enamorado de Ladybug (a pesar de su rechazo). No quería malentendidos.

— ¡¿Adrien!?—exclamo Marinette temblando—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno—suspiro el chico. El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él, quién empezó a jugar con la parte de atrás de su cabello—. Pues, quería verte.

Y solo con esas dos palabras Marinette se quedó sin aliento. Alya sonrió, viendo la mejor oportunidad de la vida de Marinette para dejar ir su tristeza. Mientras el tomatito de Nathaniel, trataba de entender que pasaba.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Les dejo el capítulo 14... en un rato más el 15 y el 16**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

—Sabes Nathaniel—dijo de repente Alya—aquí cerca hay una heladería que tiene las mejores fresas con crema de todo París.

Nathaniel volteo a ver a la chica con confusión. No sabía porque le decía eso, siendo que Marinette les estaba dando tareas que hacer. Pero Alya parecía tener la necesidad de salir de ahí rápidamente. Alya lo empezó a empujar tratando de sacarlo rápidamente de ahí. Nathaniel se movió sin entender nada, empujado por la mejor amiga de la hija de panaderos.

—Pero Marinette—empezó a hablar el chico pelirrojo.

—Te aseguro que son los mejores—empezó Alya abriendo la puerta de la panadería.

Cuando Alya y Nathaniel salieron de la panadería, Adrien estaba muy confundido y Marinette anotaba en su mente darle las gracias. La puerta se cerró haciendo que ambos chicos se hundieran en sus propios pensamientos. Adrien trataba de encontrar las palabras suficientes para decirle a Marinette que aquel beso no significaba nada (o que no debía significar nada) mientras la chica respiraba tratando de calmarse y pensar en qué le diría al chico en frente suyo.

— ¿Quieres…? —empezó Marinette.

—Escucha—pidió al mismo tiempo el rubio.

Marinette se mordió el labio y algo dentro de Adrien le dijo que debía dejarla hablar primero.

—Tu primero—sugirió Adrien poniendo una sonrisa de comercial. Ya la había practicado tantas veces que salía completamente natural

— ¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto?—pregunto Marinette con la cabeza agachada—. Ahí podemos platicar con calma.

Adrien asintió y Marinette giró sobre sus talones. Entro a la cocina de la panadería solo para ser asaltada por su madre y una canasta llena de panques, croissants y galletas de naranja. Sabine traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y detrás de ella Tom trataba de contener el ambiente de corazones que emanaba de su esposa.

—Por favor—suspiro Sabine enfrente de su hija. Adrien la vio poner una mueca de súplica que no supo si fue apropósito o algo que le salía solo porque sí—. Llévatelas contigo.

Marinette tomo la canasta, esperando que con eso sus padres no los interrumpieran cada cinco segundos con algún dulce que quisieran su inesperado invitado probara. Así, Marinette hizo una seña a su amigo y entro al cubo de escalera, desde donde podía acceder a la casa de la chica chino-francesa.

Adrien entro a la casa, sintiendo de nuevo el calor de un hogar por sus venas. Desde la primera vez que había entrado a ese lugar (convertido en Chat Noir) no dejaba de sentirse atraído a ese ambiente. Tal vez eran de las muchas cosas que tenía Marinette que la hacían tener tal habilidad de hipnotizar. Subió las escaleras al cuarto de Marinette justo detrás de la chica quién abrió la trampilla para dar un brinco.

—Este—tartamudeo Marinette— ¿me esperas aquí un segundo?

Adrien asintió para ver a la chica entrar al cuarto y cerrar la trampilla.

Tikki comenzó a quitar los posters de Adrien, siguiendo el procedimiento que ya en otras ocasiones habían realizado. Escondieron los posters en un cajón y los recuadros con fotografías del modelo en un baúl. Marinette tapo y escondió el horario de Adrien lo más que pudo antes de cubrirlo con una manta. Recogió una bolsa de pañuelos que había utilizado durante la madrugada y acomodo su cama y el sillón de su cuarto. Cuando vio que la habitación estaba decente para que alguien más lo viera suspiro y se dirigió a la trampilla.

Mientras Marinette hacia lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su cuarto, Adrien trataba de entender que estaba haciendo en realidad en su casa. Cierto, había salido de la suya porque tenía que tomar aire y refrescar su mente. El rechazo de Ladybug aún le dolía, pero después de caminar un buen rato y reflexionar (caminar siempre le servía para pensar) no entendía porque estaba actuando así.

Debían ser las fechas. Era lo más seguro y lo único lógico. Desde que su madre murió, a Adrien le costaba concentrarse en esa fechas o cómo comportarse. El primer aniversario de la muerte de su madre se hundió en depresión, fue el primer año en que Gabriel Agreste organizó él solo las colectas. Fueron eventos cargados de tristezas y él no tuvo nadie con quién compartirlos. Nino aun no era su amigo y Chloe, la única conexión con el exterior que tenía, estaba enojada con él.

No lograba recordar porque se pelearon o porque Chloe cambio su trato con él desde ese momento. Pero si sabía dónde se habían peleado y aunque aún supiera como tratar a Chloe (hacerla entender algo, pasar su muro de egocentrismo o simplemente hacerla callar muy a su manera) ya nunca la sentiría como la hermana que fue para él antes y durante la muerte de su madre.

Pensando en el pasado, Adrien no supo en que momento Marinette se había posado al lado del chico. Marinette le toco el hombro, regresando de un golpe al modelo desde la tierra de los recuerdos en la que estaba.

—Vamos a mi cuarto—dijo Marinette poniendo una amplia sonrisa.

Adrien y Marinette entraron al cuarto. Marinette le señalo su sillón donde el chico se sentó. Ya había estado en el cuarto de Marinette en varias ocasiones (aunque como Adrien eran contadas). Chat había terminado en el cuarto de la hija de panaderos en varias ocasiones, aunque en ese momento solo pudiera pensar en dos. El lugar no había cambiado ni un ápice. Al menos desde sus ojos, lo único diferente era el maniquí con un sin terminar vestido rojo con negro.

Sabía bien que la chica tenía mucho talento para la costura, no por nada había ganado ese concurso de su padre. Aunque aquello superaba con creces sus expectativas. El vestido era de tela brillante roja, con un velo negro semi-transparente recubriéndolo. En el pecho iba al parecer un escote en corazón, aunque este aún no estaba recortado. El largo hasta la rodilla era perfecto aunque no estaba seguro si el corte de la falda combinaría con la figura de Marinette.

No supo si era genética, un impulso o la herencia de su padre que se acercó al vestido y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. No estaba nada mal, aunque por supuesto no era un trabajo profesional, se le acercaba mucho. Habían un par de detalles que podían arreglar y si agregaban una tela en tono rojo mate podría mejorarla. No porque no fuera buena, simplemente para que fuera perfecta. En un segundo había pasado de "Adrien: el chico que venía a romperle las esperanzas a Marinette" a "Adrien: futuro diseñador de modas".

Marinette estaba acomodando unas galletas en un plato para que así fuera más fácil para los dos comerlas. Cuando volteo a ver a su improvisado invitado, este ya estaba dedicándole toda su atención al vestido que había comenzado a hacer para la subasta silenciosa de Gabriel Agreste. En los últimos días había dejado olvidado ese proyecto, junto al de la fiesta con temática de Ladybug y de Chat Noir (tema en el que no quería pensar porque le recordaba lo que sucedió la noche anterior).

— ¿Qué te parece?—pregunto Marinette acercándose al chico.

—Hmp—fue todo lo que contesto, más bien bufo, Adrien.

Marinette casi se sintió ofendida. ¿No le gustaba? ¿Enserio? Había pasado toda una tarde diseñándolo y confeccionando lo poco que llevaba. Trato de sonreír, puesto que al final, cada persona podía tener su propia opinión y ella no debía ponerse enojada por eso.

—Es muy bueno—dijo Adrien por fin—. Casi perfecto.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto Marinette. ¿A quién no le gusta que lo elogien de vez en cuando?

—Aunque—dijo Adrien volteando a ver a Marinette—no estoy seguro de que una campana básica sea la mejor para ti.

Marinette casi se sintió desmayar al oír a Adrien hablar de moda. Había olvidado que Adrien era hijo del gran Gabriel Agreste, un gran diseñador de modas y dueño de una de las mayores empresas de toda Francia. Sin duda que Adrien habría heredado algo de su padre y probablemente también algo de su madre. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que el joven modelo heredaría las empresas de su padre.

— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a terminarlo?—no falto preguntarlo dos veces para que Adrien asintiera y tomara a la chica de la mano.

—Claro—asintió Adrien—. Por cierto ¿dónde lo vas a utilizar?

—Pues—tartamudeo Marinette tomando fuerzas desde sus entrañas, tratando de que el nerviosismo no le ganara—pensaba usarlo en la subasta de tu papá.

Adrien sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre de él. Cierto. Había invitado a Marinette a ir con él a la subasta silenciosa de su padre, el próximo martes. Sin embargo, borro rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Con Marinette, esa noche no iba a ser triste. Por el momento, estaba más emocionado de ayudar a Marinette con su vestido. Ahora empezaba a entender porque su padre se dedicaba a eso.

— ¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Adrien y jalo hacia la trampilla a la chica.

En pocos segundos, Marinette ya estaba en camino hacia su tienda de telas favorita. Que, por lo que sabía, también era la tienda de telas favorita de Gabriel Agreste. No eran muy caras, aunque por su calidad si era un poco difícil comprar muchas de a montón. Marinette había leído muchas historias sobre los inicios de la gran compañía Agreste y dentro de esas historias estaban algunas, muy pocas, sobre sus tiendas favoritas y su primera relación con su esposa.

Plagg dentro de la playera de Adrien sonreía. Su amigo/portador estaba dejando detrás de si toda la tristeza de ser rechazado y eso lo ponía feliz. Además, en casa de Marinette había logrado robar un par de pedazos de su queso favorito. Y Tikki, que a penas y había logrado entrar en el bolso de Marinette, suspiro al ver que los sueños de su dueña y mejor amiga comenzaban a cumplirse. Se sentía feliz de que Marinette estuviera tan contenta, aunque sabía que cuando los sentimientos se le subían a la cabeza, podía ser un poco despistada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

—Lamento que hayamos salido así de rápido de la panadería—se disculpó Alya—pero Marinette tenía que hablar de algo con Adrien.

Nathaniel intento de que los celos no lo embriagaran. Pero no lo logro, en cambio frunció el ceño y empezó a susurrar algo raro entre dientes. Conocía a Marinette desde mucho antes que Adrien y aun así, el chico lograba obtener su atención con más facilidad que cualquier persona en el mundo. Era un poco indignante en su opinión.

—Si—contesto reteniendo sus emociones—. Entiendo perfectamente.

Sin duda, el chico se veía molesto. Alya se dio cuenta aunque no dijo nada. De hecho le parecía un poco estúpido que el chico se preocupara tanto por algo como eso. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de conocerse desde hace tiempo, Nathaniel y Marinette nunca habían sido realmente amigos.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?—cuestiono Alya después de caminar un rato.

—Supongo que sí—contesto Nathaniel.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener largas platicas con nadie que no fuera Juleka o Rose. Y eso era solo en pocas ocasiones. No porque fuera retraído, sino que las pocas veces en las que había hablado con más personas era en una gran multitud de gente y porque no tenía otra opción. Prefería pasar tiempo con sus dibujos. Por eso se sentaba solo y detrás de Iván.

—A ti ¿no te gustaba Juleka?—Nathaniel se quedó quieto con la pregunta de la chica. Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, sabía que lo habría escupido como si eso fuera una película vieja.

¿Él enamora de Juleka? ¿De dónde había sacado Alya esa idea? Por favor, que ese rumor no llegará a oídos de Rose, porque entonces le armaría un drama que ni un batallón de guerra podría enfrentar. Al menos le relajaba la idea de que Alya no supiera de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. Tomo aire, esperando que su respiración no lo delatara o que las venas de su rostro lo traicionaran, las cuales tendían a llenarse de sangre cuando se ponía nervioso.

—No—contesto con simpleza. Pero el rostro de Alya le dijo que necesitaba más información—. Además, Juleka y Rose tienen una relación desde hace un tiempo.

Alya proceso la información con rapidez. Juleka y Rose eran una pareja. De hecho, tenía sentido. Si miraba en retrospectiva podía decir que era algo muy obvio. No era que estuviera en contra de que esas dos se quisieran como más que amigas, pero en verdad esperaba que Nathaniel se enamorara de alguien que no fuera Marinette. Porque si, se había dado cuenta.

Marinette/Ladybug ya había rechazado a una persona el día anterior. Y aquel simple acto la había llevado a una profunda depresión. Vale, estaba siendo muy exagerada, pero es que nunca había a Marinette tan triste por algo. No sabía la historia de cómo había sucedido, ni cuando, ni donde, ni como –y siendo franca, no sabía si quería saber–. Lo que si sabía es que Marinette nunca volvería a rechazar a alguien.

Le bastaba probar la amargura de rechazar a alguien una sola vez, para nunca volverlo a hacer. Incluso si su corazón se partiera en el camino. Alya conocía muy bien a su amiga.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Alya señalo un local no muy grande pero sí bastante acogedor. La aspirante a reportera le comento al pelirrojo que era lo menos que podía hacer por sacarlo tan bruscamente de la panadería. Así que ambos entraron al local de helados. Nathaniel no recordaba haber nunca estado en ese lugar. Aunque sin duda era muy popular.

Alya lo guio hacia una mesa, mientras Nathaniel luchaba por pasar entre la multitud sin tirar ni su carpeta de dibujo o la bolsa con sus pinturas nuevas que a duras penas había podido sacar de la panadería cuando había sido violentamente sacado por Alya. Aunque la morena no parecía preocuparse por nada. Ni por el dinero, ni porque el lugar estaba lleno.

— ¡Hey!—grito de repente Alya en dirección a una de las mesas.

Nathaniel trato de seguir la dirección de su vos con la mirada. Pero no lo logro hacer. Así que acelero el paso, para encontrar a Alya acercarse a una mesa ya ocupada. El pelirrojo se acercó para hablar con la chica. Pero no fue necesario.

— ¡Hola, Alya!—exclamo un muy espantado Nino.

—Nino, ¡qué bien que estas aquí!—dijo Alya sentándose junto al chico.

Nathaniel logro salir a tiempo de la multitud para ver a Alya y Nino sentados juntos en la misma mesa. La verdad es que nunca había notado ese deje de complicidad que había entre ellos. A Nino porque nunca le tomo importancia al chico, aun si estaba ahí en las pocas ocasiones en las que había hablado con Adrien o con cualquiera de sus únicas dos amigas. Y a Alya siempre la opacaba la simple presencia de Marinette.

De cualquier manera, no quería hacer mal tercio. Sabía que aunque Alya lo hubiera invitado, no era más que simple cortesía. Él salía sobrando en esa situación. Suspiro y volteo al gran ventanal que proveía de un poco de luz al local. Finas gotas de agua comenzaban a mojar los vitrales. Estaba claro que tendría que correr a casa.

—Alya—llamo el pelirrojo—. Me tengo que ir. Me surgió una emergencia—mintió.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, supongo que te compensare otro día—sonrió Alya. La verdad es que sabía muy bien cuando alguien mentía, pero no tenía intención de poner a Nathaniel en evidencia.

El chico asintió con simpleza. Se volvió sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar a la multitud de gente. Al salir, justo frente a la puerta se dio cuenta que la pequeña llovizna se había convertido en lo más cercano a una tormenta que había visto en su vida. Aunque en realidad era mucha exageración. Abrazo sus cosas y salió del establecimiento corriendo lo más que pudo.

Las calles estaban desiertas. Lo suficiente como para que el chico se pudiera parar bajo un árbol a tomar aire. Al final, no podía sacar nada bueno de ese día. Marinette lo había bateado de una forma muy sutil pero aun así había dolido mucho. Alya lo había tratado de animar, solo para recordarle que sus únicas amigas estaban ese día demasiado ocupadas una con la otra como para hacer algo con él. Y ahora la lluvia parecía tener la necesidad de arruinar su carpeta de dibujos. Para acabarla de amolar, se había encontrado con la persona que en su opinión era la más fastidiosa de su salón. Aunque, habría que esperarse al siguiente día para saber si ese encuentro con Chloe en verdad había sido un mal presagio.

¿Para qué lo quería ver en su suite al siguiente día?

Con eso en mente reanudo su carrera hasta su casa. Aun le quedaba mucho camino. Y debía apurarse si no quería que todos sus trabajos contenidos en esa carpetas se volvieran una masa de papel sin sentido.

Alya se aseguró que su compañero de clase se hubiese marchado del local antes de volver a hablar. No porque lo que fuera a decir se considerara como secreto. Era en realidad un reflejo que con el tiempo de investigación había agarrado. En especial cuando comenzó a investigar a Julien Moreau. Su simple nombre le empezaba a causar escalofríos en la espina dorsal.

—Creo que ya se fue—comentó Alya, más para ella que para Nino.

— ¿Qué le vas a compensar?—se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

Alya se quedó pensando unos minutos. Sabía que le debía compensar el no poder pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga. Pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ella en verdad quería ver a Adrien y Marinette juntos. Como una pareja. Una pareja que saldría en revistas, que estuviera todos los días encerrados en su burbuja de caramelo. Entonces ¿qué era lo que en realidad le quería compensar? Unos segundos más le dieron la respuesta.

—Ser un corderito que cayó por Marinette—contesto. La cara de confusión de Nino le dijo que necesitaba más pistas—. Como tú.

Nino entendió con facilidad en ese momento. Lo quería recompensar por enamorarse de Marinette. Dejó su helado en la mesa y se removió incomodo en su lugar. No era por la cercanía de Alya, de hecho tenerla al lado se le hacía muy placentero. Su incomodidad venia de algo muy distinto. Venía de saber que él también había caído por Marinette durante un tiempo. Pero es que la chica tenía algo que no sabía identificar. Como un imán. Pero el tono en como Alya hablo le llamo la atención.

— ¿Por qué parece que lo dices como si Marinette fuera un lobo?—pregunto Nino

Alya se pasó al asiento frente a su compañero. Con su cabeza dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Marinette había enamorado sin darse cuenta a dos compañeros de su salón sin siquiera proponérselo. Y como Ladybug solo hacía falta ver la legión de fans que la perseguía. Contándose ella entre estos. Alya no era de las que sentían envidia. Pero de repente, una sensación amarga subió por su garganta. Y no le gusto para nada.

—Es solo un decir—dijo Alya restándole importancia al asunto.

—Está bien—tampoco era como que Nino quería hablar de las personas que estaban enamoradas de la chica francesa-china.

Una mesera de traje apretado se acercó a los chicos. Nino tenía en la mesa un par de cosas; el helado que había pedido al llegar y una maleta demasiado grande para lo usual. Alya no dudo en pedir unas fresas con crema, las cuales no mentía eran las mejores de la ciudad. El relajante sonido de la lluvia fue sustituyendo poco a poco el murmullo del local hasta que ambos jóvenes se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Alya suspiro cuando la mesera le trajo su helado. El frio comenzaba a hacerse presente, arruinando lo que hasta ese momento había sido una calurosa mañana en París. Nino alzo la cabeza y observo a la chica. La consideraba su amiga, y recientemente su corazón se aceleraba de más al estar cerca de ella. Debían ser las hormonas.

—Pensaba ir a visitarte—comento Nino llamando la atención de Alya.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Alya.

Nino saco de la maleta sobre la mesa un estuche que Alya conocía muy bien. Era su computadora. Arreglada y más limpia de lo que la había visto desde que la compro. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y cuando Nino se la extendió, Alya sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Los días que había pasado sin su computadora había resultado una tortura.

—La arreglaste—afirmo Alya con una sonrisa.

—Si—rio Nino.

En ese momento recordó algo que también quería decirle. Inhalo y exhalo. Luego saco un pedazo de papel de la misma maleta.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Alya al ver aquel papel blanco.

—Ayer me llamo la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste—empezó a hablar Nino—. Dijo que el señor Agreste había pedido que se invitaran a todos los amigos de Adrien a la subasta silenciosa, y me mandaron esta invitación.

—Creí que te odiaba—comento Alya confundida.

—Yo también—contesto Nino también con tono extrañado—. Pero los adultos son un poco raros. El punto es que la invitación es para dos personas y quería saber…

Alya entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir con eso. No sabía si era bueno o no que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso en ese momento. No quería sentirse estúpida al aceptar o no. Tampoco quería que Nino o ella se hicieran falsas ilusiones. Aunque, bueno, no era como que su corazón no se acelerara ante la perspectiva.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—que Alya completara su pregunta dejo al chico atónito.

—Si—contesto el moreno con una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad.

Alya sonrió tiernamente. Un reflejo de su respuesta alternativa. Pero antes de que pudiera expresarlo con palabras una explosión se escuchó en la distancia. Un hilo de humo se extendió por el cielo y formo un remolino en el cielo de París. La lluvia no dejo de mezclarse con el olor de quemado ni un segundo. Alya y Nino se refugiaron debajo de la mesa. Un nuevo akuma acababa de surgir.

* * *

 **Oki Doki Loki! Les dejo el capítulo 16. Y como soy re mala para actualizar en FF les voy a dejar un pequeño maratón: capítulos del 16 al 20. ¡Besos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Logan no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Distaba mucho de serlo. Y el chico lo sabía muy bien. No se le daba bien atender a las personas. Tal vez por eso sus amigos se preguntaban por qué trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante. En especial en el que pertenecía a la chica más presumida de París. Pero la verdad es que a pesar de lo que el resto de las personas que trabajaban ahí pudieran decir de Chloe Burgeois, Logan la encontraba bastante simple. Era aburrida, y en su parecer, lo único interesante de ella era que sus conflictos internos la abrumaban. No era una perra como todo el mundo creía. Había aprendido a tratarla después de las primeras semanas en el hotel y se había descubierto teniendo conversaciones agradables con la chica.

En una ocasión le pregunto a la pelirroja que le acompañaba siempre porque era su amiga. No le parecía que viera en Chloe lo mismo que el: una persona que buscaba atención con tanta desesperación que no le importaba el mundo. La respuesta de la pelirroja lo confundió más. Convivir con la joven más caprichosa de París parecía haberlo vuelto inmune del resto de las personas. Eso, anudado a su usual antipatía, lo hacía una persona seria a sus veintiséis años de edad.

Ese día esperaba ver a la joven Burgeois entrar al lugar en su mesa favorita. Podía con eso pero no podía con la hermosa Euline Vagotzky entrar. Como odiaba a la chica. Estudiante extranjera que había sido su novia en su tiempo. Esa tipa sí que era la encarnación del mal, se había ganado su lugar en el infierno a pulso y seguro que el mismo demonio la tomaría por esposa debido a su mente perversa.

—Buenas tardes señorita—se acercó Logan a la mesa dieciséis esperando que la señorita Vagotzky no lo reconociera. No tuvo suerte.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí—dijo Euline—. Un pequeño cachorro harapiento, ¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?—pregunto Logan con una sonrisa.

—Si—contesto Euline a secas—. Quisiera verte suplicando que regrese contigo o, mejor, caerte al Sena desde un avión.

—Eso no está en el menú—sonrió forzadamente el joven.

— ¿Enserio?—fingió incredulidad—y yo que quería verte humillado como el perro que eres.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?—repitió Logan.

—Quiero una sopa maravilla, que no hierva y quiero el pan cortado en pedazos de dos centímetros por dos centímetros—contesto sonriendo sínicamente—. Y lárgate antes de que tu horrible rostro me haga vomitar.

Logan se tragó sus palabras y sonrió recibiendo la orden. La próxima hora y media de atención fue un infierno para el chico. ¡Vamos! Tenía que poder con esto. Podía con una niña caprichosa, podía con su ex novia caprichosa salida del mismísimo octavo círculo del infierno de Dante. Para cuando la chica pidió por tercera vez que calentaran su sopa, Logan estaba pensando seriamente en agregarle cucarachas a la misma.

Entro a la cocina y en su propia ira no se dio cuenta de que el fuego de la parrilla se había intensificado. Lo único que quería era descansar. Puso el plato en la barra caliente y sin fijarse recargo su mano en la misma. El calor lastimo de una manera que él no creía posible su mano y la palma parecía querer salírsele de lo roja. El ardor le hizo exclamar un quejido que llamo la atención del sous-chef.

—Creo que sería bueno descansaras un rato—dijo el hombre mandando a Logan a salir por la parte trasera.

Pero lo que Logan quería en ese momento era salir a gritarle a Euline Vagotzky todas las groserías que se sabía. El sous-chef le hizo un gesto que interpreto como una advertencia. Tomo camino a su casillero y saco su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor. Apenas estuvo en el exterior un frio recorrió su cuerpo desde su mano derecha, donde sostenía el encendedor. Los cigarros se esparcieron por el piso.

Marinette se sentía flotando en un sueño. Nunca creyó oír a un chico saber tanto de moda como ella. Pero no debería sorprenderla, Adrien probablemente tenía muchos secretos que ella no entendía y ni siquiera se imaginaba. Vale. Al parecer todo lo que había investigado de él no era ni una milésima parte de su persona. Por extraño que sonara, aquello le gustaba, significaba que tenían que conocer mucho del otro y que las sorpresas aún no se acababan.

— ¿Tienes tu diseño?—pregunto Adrien después de un rato de buscar telas.

Marinette saco una hoja maltratada de su bolsa. La verdad es que no se había preocupado mucho por su vestido en esos días. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamiento y aunque Adrien haya estado en la mayoría, no la había dejado concentrarse.

El chico reviso el dibujo, teniendo la sensación de que había algo familiar en él. Lo dejo ir cuando supo que era lo que tenían que buscar y tomo por la mano a su compañera. Estaba muy distraído como para darse cuenta del nerviosismo que asaltaba a Marinette. Llegaron a un mostrador donde Adrien sabia su amiga se iba a deleitar.

Y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Marinette nunca había visto tanta pedrería de calidad junta en un solo lugar. A pesar de haber paseado en algunas ocasiones en las tiendas más caras de los campos Elíseos, pero tener entre sus manos alguna de esas joyas le parecía una locura. No tenía dinero para pagarlas, y lo sabía, aunque eso no impedía que las observara.

—Tómalo como un regalo—dijo Adrien detrás de ella.

— ¿¡Uhm?!—El comentario del chico tomo por sorpresa a la chica—. ¿Por qué me estás dando un regalo?

Fue la primera pregunta que paso por su mente, y simplemente la dejo salir tal cual venia. Adrien se puso nervioso. No había una buena razón para decidir regalarle algo tan caro a la chica, pero su mente había divagado y la figura de su madre le vino a la memoria. Y junto con ella, unas gigantescas ganas de darle algo lindo a la chica de coletas que tenía en frente. Así que respondió a la pregunta simplemente alzando los hombros.

—Si incrustas estos en la tela, se verá muy bien—comento Adrien señalando unas piedritas pequeñas de color rojo oscuro brillante.

Marinette decidió que dejaría pasar eso por el momento. Lo estaba pasando muy bien y no necesitaba tener todas las respuestas. Así que fijo su vista en esas piedras asintiendo. Sin duda se verían muy bien en su vestido. En ese momento, sus ojos se fijaron en unas aún más hermosas piedras en forma de rombo cuyo color verde le recordaba a cierto gato. No quería deprimirse, pero ver las piedras le hizo recordar algo que no quería.

— ¿Cuáles te gustan?—pregunto el joven Agreste al ver a su acompañante con la mirada perdida.

—Esos—señalo sin chistar unos pequeños círculos de color negro, que sin duda recordaban mucho a su alter ego.

Y no fue la única en darse cuenta. Adrien no tardo en imaginar a Marinette con aquel vestido y miles de piedritas negras reluciendo a la luz del compás y que la hiciera relucir. Y la imagen de la heroína en ese vestido se mezcló con facilidad. Por un segundo le costó reconocer quien era la chica de sus fantasías. Pero después de un momento casi pudo ver a Ladybug con claridad entre sus brazos. Aunque el en ese momento fuera el simple y sencillo Adrien Agreste.

La idea le agradaba más de la cuenta. De repente, se bajó de su propia nube apenas recordar la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza con ahínco, estaba de buen humor y no tenía intenciones de arruinarlo. Sin duda aquella pequeña pedrería le quedaría maravillosamente a la chica chino-francesa.

—Deme de estas—pidió Adrien y escribió en un pequeño papel la cuenta de cuanto necesitaría.

En varias ocasiones había visto a su padre hacer cuentas de material para un solo traje, para después multiplicarlo por lo que fueran a hacer. Lo vio, y lo aprendió. Adrien Agreste aprende con rapidez. Le paso el papel al encargado quien con una sonrisa desapareció detrás de una puerta.

Marinette se había perdido en la vista que tenia de Adrien al tenerlo tan cerca. ¡Dios! ¿Podía existir la perfección en otra forma? Adrien era la persona perfecta desde su punto de vista. No lograba encontrar ningún defecto. Sabía que no encontraría ninguno, al menos no físico puesto que el chico era modelo.

Suspiro, lo que llamo la atención de Adrien. Las mejillas las tenía rojas y Adrien se lo atribuyo al frio que la lluvia había traído. En un rápido movimiento, Marinette dejo de verlo y fijo su vista en otro punto del lugar. Estaba tan avergonzada, y al mismo tiempo tan feliz. No sabía que había hecho bien para que le recompensaran con este hermoso momento. Fuera lo que fuera, lo agradecía.

Cuando su vista se enfocó, no tardó en dar un leve respingo que su compañero noto. La mente de Marinette trabajaba con rapidez mientras hacía cuentas hasta llegar al número con tres ceros que tenían por precio las piedras que había escogido. Junto cada mesada de su vida, cada trabajo encargado que le habían pagado e incluso pensó en cuanto ganaría si cobrara por cuidar a la pequeña mano. Y ni siquiera eso se acercaba a la mitad de lo que eso costaba.

— ¿No te parece muy caro?—pregunto Marinette a su acompañante.

Adrien observo el precio y se quedó extrañado. No era del tipo de persona que derrochaba su dinero al por mayor – al menos no como cierta rubia que él conocía – pero cuando compraba algo. Bueno, los precios siempre eran muy altos. Era la ventaja de que tu padre no te hiciera caso, mucho dinero. Adrien había tenido una pequeña probada de cómo era una familia real cuando su madre aún vivía. Así que si lamentaba que su padre fuera frio y distante. Tenía la suerte de que, a diferencia de otros, no se hubiera resignado.

Así que, en realidad no tenía la visión de que podría ser considerado "muy caro" a los ojos de Marinette. Lo reflexiono un segundo, dándose cuenta que aunque la familia de Marinette fuese considerada los mejores pasteleros de todo París, la chica aún seguía siendo alguien con extrema humildad que encontraría extravagantes sus prácticas de compra.

—Bueno—contesto con su mejor sonrisa, la cual arranco un suspiro de su compañera y de más de una que lo vio—. Tú lo vales.

En ese mismo instante, Marinette bien podría competir con Nathaniel por el título de "Tomate". Sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas hasta la raíz del cabello y sus mejillas se inflaron de la impresión. Su mente se hundió en un mar de imágenes de futuros hipotéticos junto a Adrien mientras su cerebro hacia un esfuerzo inmenso por mantenerla en pie.

—Adrien—lo llamo—yo…

Pero Marinette no termino de hablar cuando sintió algo caliente pasar a su costado. Una bola de fuego se golpeó contra la pared contraria y la gente no pudo evitar esconderse. El fuego había creado un hoyo en la pared del local y por la misma apareció un joven alto de cabello rojo intenso. En sus manos sostenía lo que parecía un encendedor gigante y con la otra mantenía el fuego en sus manos. Vestía un traje de licra con detalles de llamas y un logo de bola de fuego en el pecho. Su rostro estaba cubierto detrás de una máscara de fuego azul que se movía, al parecer sin quemarle.

Saco una segunda bola de fuego que aventó directamente a Marinette y a Adrien. Marinette apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el fuego arraso con unos estantes que cayeron entre ella y su acompañante. Rodo por el suelo hasta posicionarse detrás del mueble que contenía los pedruscos y cerró los ojos. Aun no podía transformarse.

— ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!—escucho que la llamaban. Era Adrien quien entre el desastre buscaba a la chica.

—Estoy bien—contesto gritando.

—No te preocupes—dijo Adrien sin saber a dónde gritaba—. Te sacare de ahí.

Pero de todo eso, Adrien solo tenía una cosa clara. No podría salvarle siendo solamente Adrien. Necesitaba a su alter ego salir a escena. Busco con rapidez un lugar donde transformarse y después de un momento se metió en una puerta cuya leyenda prohibía el paso. Plagg salió de su chamarra con una mirada preocupada.

—No vamos a poder nosotros solos—advirtió con aquel tono que Adrien nunca le había visto usar.

—Entonces, esperemos que Ladybug si aparezca—comento el rubio. Plagg asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo vio dispuesto a entrar al anillo—. Plagg, transfórmame.

En apenas unos segundos, Adrien Agreste dejo de ser el modelo para pasar a ser aquel superhéroe que siempre salvaba el día. Aunque en su interior Adrien tuviera miedo de ver a Ladybug, sabía que su deber era más importante. Salió de su escondite para ver un hueco en el techo por el que caían las gotas de agua de la torrencial lluvia. A pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia y del ruido externo que se creaba en ese momento, Chat pudo escuchar el discurso de aquel akuma con mucha claridad.

—Mi nombre es Chaud—grito el villano de turno—. Y estoy buscando a un gato y una mariquita para quemar.

Chat trago saliva con fuerza. Aquello podría ser su primer acercamiento a la muerte violenta, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ello con valentía. Pero, primero, había una chica a la que poner a salvo. _¡Dios! ¡Que a Marinette no le haya pasado nada!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Chat metió su bastón debajo de un estante, esperando despejar el camino para llegar a la chica del otro lado. Marinette por su parte, trataba de no gritar. En un principio la bola de fuego que paso a su lado pareció no hacerle daño. Ahora, el ardor que se extendía por su pierna a través de su desgarrado pantalón era demasiado para ella. El calor del fuego le estaba pasando la factura. ¡Demonios! Como dolía.

— ¿Estás bien Marinette?—pregunto Tikki muy asustada. La mueca que hizo su portadora no la ayudo ni un poco.

—Eso no importa—dijo Marinette con dolor—. Tengo que salir de aquí y ayudar a Chat.

—Pero…—empezó Tikki.

El movimiento del escombro regreso a Tikki a su lugar dentro de la bolsa de la chica. Aunque el kwami no quería regresar a la bolsa y dejar a su dueña a su suerte, aún tenía un secreto milenario que proteger. Suspiro dentro de la bolsa, mientras se agarraba con fuerza al interior.

Chat se acercó al rostro de la chica. Se sentía muy mal por haber permitido que se lastimara. Una cortada superficial cruzaba su rostro, y aunque tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre ya seca en la frente y la cara con una tonalidad negra por la basura del aire, Chat no pudo evitar encontrarla tierna e incluso un poco más linda.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?—pregunto Chat con delicadeza.

Marinette alzó el rostro un poco temblorosa. El dolor era demasiado para ella y estaba segura que le crecería una ampolla en alguna parte de la pierna. Negó con la cabeza, y con las lágrimas surcándole los ojos dirigió su mirada hacia la herida de su pierna. Algunos delgados vasos capilares habían reventado y sobre lo que pronto se convertirían en un mar de pequeñas protuberancias llenas de líquido.

Chat retuvo una mueca. No se perdonaría si Marinette resultaba muy herida o le pasaba algo peor. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí en ese preciso momento. Paso su brazo por su espalda, y mientras Marinette abrazaba su cuello el chico tomo con delicadeza sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, esperando no hacerle daño. Cuando al fin la tuvo bien agarra se levantó. Adrien podía ser muy fuerte, pero siendo Chat su fuerza se multiplicaba por mucho. No le costó nada cargarla.

—Agárrate fuerte—le pidió.

Instintivamente, Marinette se aferró al cuello del héroe y se pegó a él tanto como pudo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustada. Ningún akuma había causado tanto daño a la ciudad, ni lastimado a la gente alguna vez. Por su mente pasaban todas las personas que estaban en su misma situación. ¿Iría alguien a ayudarla como Chat lo hizo con ella?

Tantos eran sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando Chat Noir se escabullo por los escombros de la tienda y comenzó a saltar por los edificios, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de donde Chaud aun hacia destrozos. No tenía idea que porque alguien akumatizaría a una persona para darle el poder del fuego. Solo Hawkmoth estaría tan loco como para hacer algo como eso.

Marinette pudo sentir la brisa de la carrera después de un rato. Despego sus ojos del traje del gatuno héroe y suspiro. Estaban alejándose del peligro. Mientras su cuerpo regresaba a su estado natural y pacífico, poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación. El momento en que su cerebro hizo click se removió en su lugar haciendo a Chat perder el equilibrio.

—Bájame aquí—pidió entre un inesperado berrinche.

Chat apenas y logro mantener el equilibrio hasta caer en una calle ya desierta. Algo raro, si no fuera por la lluvia y el ataque del akuma. Le alegraba que la gente se hubiera refugiado. Solo le quedaba llevar a Marinette a su casa, para regresar y enfrentar ese akuma. Él era un héroe, no debería de tenerle miedo a un akuma que podía quemarlo vivo, claro que no…

¿Cierto?

— ¿Estás cansada?— pregunto Chat Noir al ver a la chica suspirar y recargarse con pesadez sobre la pared.

—Déjame aquí—dijo Marinette—. Estoy bien

Estaba jugando ¿verdad? Chat Noir frunció el ceño al escucharla decir eso. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien, si obviamente tenía una quemadura de segundo grado en la pierna? Tenía que estar muy loca al pensar que él, como el buen caballero que era, la dejara ahí a su suerte. Lo ofendía que creyera eso.

—No—contesto con voz firme, asustando en el proceso a la chica que apenar y podía respirar del dolor—te llevare a tu casa.

Marinette podía ver la determinación en los ojos de su compañero. ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por ella que le había roto el corazón? Su boca se abrió para preguntarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta no era más que una civil en ese momento. Claro que Chat se preocuparía por una persona herida, tenía un gran corazón como para no hacerlo.

Suspiro con cansancio. No podía permitir que ningún héroe se presentara a salvar a París.

—No es necesario—. Dijo con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Chat estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero Marinette no se detuvo a darle tiempo de hablar—. Aun tienes que salvar a París, tú y Ladybug.

Chat odiaba tener que dejarla sola. Pero Marinette tenía un punto a su favor ahí, Chaud y sus poderes de pirokinesis destruirían la ciudad más romántica del mundo si no se apuraba pronto. Puso una mueca en el rostro, que Marinette no pudo evitar comparar con la de un gato normal. Tomo al héroe felino por los hombros y su rostro gritaba un "voy a estar bien" demasiado difícil de ignorar.

—Mandare alguien a verte—dijo Chat tomando la mano de su amiga de su rostro y, sin saber porque, beso con delicadeza el torso de su mano.

Marinette tenía las manos extremadamente suaves. A pesar de haber trabajado en varias ocasiones en la panadería de sus padres, la chica no hacia ningún tipo de trabajo pesado. Los moretones que recibía siendo heroína desaparecían con la transformación – según Tikki quitados por la magia que conllevaba poder ser una heroína –. Pero sus manos siempre habían sido suaves cual algodón de azúcar.

—Gracias—. Dijo la chica con un sonrojo cruzando su rostro y con la mirada agachada. De repente, su mente recordó a otro rubio que ella quería mucho— ¿De casualidad viste a mi amigo, Adrien?

A Chat Noir le cayó la pregunta como balde de agua fría.

—No te preocupes—. Contesto con rapidez, sin saber que más decir—. Él está a salvo—contesto con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a Dios—susurro Marinette.

De ser Adrien, Chat no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, pero como héroe sus sentidos se activaban más y podía escuchar lo que decían sin mucho esfuerzo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica se preocupaba de forma genuina por él, y se hizo la nota mental de ir a verla en cuanto él y Ladybug terminaran con el akuma.

Asintió a su amiga y sin más uso su bastón para impulsarse por sobre los edificios. Están sobre el primer edificio, volteo a ver a la chica francesa-china, y le saludo desde ahí, ella le devolvió el saludo antes de que Chat Noir siguiera su camino rumbo al akuma. Marinette lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la distancia. En ese momento dejo salir el aire que no sabía sus pulmones retenían.

—Tikki, es hora de transformarme —llamo Marinette.

Tikki salió volando de la bolsa. Demasiado asustado como para hacerle caso a su portadora. En el pasado muchas Ladybugs habían peleado lastimadas. La mayoría de ellas habían muerto por sus heridas, o habían resultado tan lastimadas como para nunca despertar.

Había una que recordaba con especial dolor. Durante la época de las cruzadas, cuando la peste había acabado ya con más de la mitad de la población en Europa. Ladybug, una de las pocas sobrevivientes de su pueblo y Chat Noir, uno de los hijos de un terrateniente muy rico se enfrentaba a una bruja.

Chat Noir había perdido todos sus poderes cuando Plagg quedo inconsciente. Ladybug tenía una herida de espada atravesándole el hígado, y una de flecha que le había rasgado el estómago. Ninguno había sobrevivido, y aunque la bruja se había hecho polvo, les tomo muchos años llegar de nuevo a las manos del entonces guardián. A Tikki le daba dolor de cabeza pensar en las muchas veces que su milenario secreto estuvo a punto de saberse.

—No, estás demasiado lastimada como para pelear—dijo Tikki con enojo. Le tenía demasiado cariño a Marinette como para dejarla ponerse en peligro.

—Pero París me necesita, Chat me necesita—. Dijo la heroína. Tikki la observo aun molesta. No la haría cambiar de opinión tan rápido y Marinette lo sabía, así como también sabía que tenía un deber con la ciudad. Uno que no podía simplemente dejar de lado—. ¿No hay alguna forma de que pueda disminuir el dolor?

Tikki no podía entender como quería pelear en su condición. Por desgracia, sabía que las Ladybugs que ella escogía no eran egoístas como para pensar primero en ellas mismas (o en realidad eran muy masoquistas como para pensar en su propio bien). Suspiro, al darse cuenta que había algo que podía hacer.

—Hay una—comento con tristeza y resignación—pero la transformación solo durara la mitad de tiempo.

Marinette no lo pensó dos veces al darse cuenta que aún podría hacer su trabajo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras la lluvia se hacía más intensa. Podía ser un día lluvioso, pero era un buen día para pelear.

—No hay problema—contesto Marinette—será suficiente tiempo.

—Bien — acepto Tikki, preparándose para el doble esfuerzo que haría a partir de ese momento.

—Tikki, transfórmame—pidió Marinette.

En un segundo, Tikki se metió en los aretes de la chica francesa-china. El traje de la heroína apareció al tiempo que el ardor de su pierna desaparecía. Se sentía bastante débil, pero supuso era resultado de lo que Tikki hizo para quitarle el dolor. Le tomo un par de minutos recuperar su fuerza para empezar a trepar por los edificios.

Chaud no era un akuma común. Como le Fleuriste, Chaud no tenía idea de quien era. Pero si sabía que el fuego era su amigo, y que sus grandes enemigos eran tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug. A pesar, un sentimiento de poder lo invadió con facilidad. Tenía muchas ganas de destrozar todo y la lluvia no era un impedimento.

Creo otra bola de fuego que tenía planeado lanzar sobre el edificio del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Chaud flotaba sobre las escaleras de dicha escuela, casi vente metros arriba. Una joven de cabello chino aún estaba ahí, parada en el medio de las escaleras muerta del miedo y empapada. Sin duda ese era su fin. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de la bola de fuego sobre su piel. Pero no llego.

Chat Noir había desviado el fuego hacia un costado, y aunque casi mata a un par de palomas, no hubo ningún daño. La adrenalina recorría sus venas y sus instintos gatunos estaban más activos que nunca antes. La pelea estaba por comenzar.

Chaud creo más fuego que lanzo con fuerza al gatuno héroe. Chat Noir lo esquivo dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Cayó en cuatro patas y se reincorporo con rapidez. Guardo su bastón y comenzó a saltar sobre los objetos cercanos tomando la agilidad del felino que representaba. Con esfuerzo Chaud podía seguirle el paso. Chat aprovecho eso y se acercó al akuma. Utilizo su bastón para tirar el encendedor gigante que le daba sus poderes. Cuando el encendedor se soltó de sus manos, Chaud se distrajo. No tardo nada en bajar para recuperarlo. Lo tomo en el aire, a un par de metros del suelo.

Chat se detuvo detrás del akuma. Saco su bastón. Chaud volteo con rapidez. Golpeo el costado del héroe de una patada y lo mando a volar lejos. Sonrió cuando lo vio levantarse con pesadez. Chat comenzó a saltar sobre lo edificios, sin ninguna dirección. Chaud creo otro poco de fuego, bajo al piso y lo siguió entre los charcos de agua.

Chat se detuvo detrás de un edificio cualquiera. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tomo aire y comenzó a pensar en algún plan para atacar. Él no era la mente del equipo, solo la fuerza. Ladybug era la de los planes. ¿Dónde estaría la heroína?

— ¡Chat!—escucho que le llamaban.

Chat Noir giro la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Ladybug aterrizar a su lado con una sonrisa fingida. Chat no pudo evitar ponerse feliz. Estaba sana y salva. No se veía herida y al parecer solo había sido un pequeño retraso. Nada de qué preocuparse. Ladybug no podía evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas lo había rechazado y ahora debían de volver a trabajar juntos. Aunque la tensión solo venia de su parte, pues Chat no parecía ni un poco nervioso.

— ¡My Lady!—grito antes de abrazarla con efusividad—. ¡Qué alegría que este bien!

—Gracias—contesto la heroína aceptando el abrazo. Era muy cálido— ¿sabes cómo podemos acabar con él? —pregunto en cuanto Chat la salto.

—Aún no —el héroe sonrió al responder. No quería que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior los afectara. Aunque aun tenían que hablar de ese rechazo.

Ladybug bajo la cabeza pensativa. Esta vez, el tiempo le estaba jugando en contra. Debía hallar una forma rápida y fácil de engañar a un akuma con pirokinesis, robarle el encendedor (donde suponía estaba el akuma), destruirlo, purificar a la pequeña mariposa y huir antes de que el tiempo se le acabara. Esto era difícil.

—Miren ¿qué tenemos aquí?—interrumpió una voz. Ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir tardaron en reconocerla. Era Le Fleuriste—. Oí que a las catarinas les gustan las plantas.

La Fleuriste se veía idéntica a como la habían dejado la última vez. Las mismas manchas de la batalla anterior, los mismos moretones y hasta ese rasgón en la ropa que le habían hecho al tratar de atraparla la vez anterior. Lo único distinto eran sus ojos; ahora estaban tan llenos de furia que a Ladybug le costaba ver a la chica del cartel de 'se busca'.

—Y yo que a los gatos les atrae el fuego —dijo Chaud llegando flotando al lado de la Fleuriste. Con una mirada de loco que erizo el pelo de cierto héroe gatuno.

—Parece que esta será una batalla dos contra dos —susurro Chat más para sí que para el resto.

—Eso veo—le contesto Ladybug, la única lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo— ¿listo Chat? —pregunto.

Chat Noir tomo su bastón, el cual se abrió una altura razonable como para hacer daño al enemigo al manejarlo. Se puso en posición de batalla y sonrió de medio lado.

—Más que nunca, My Lady —contesto.

Ladybug sonrió junto a él, sabiendo que siempre tendría un amigo con el cual contar. Tomo el yo-yo entre sus manos y observo a sus dos rivales a través de la lluvia. La Fleuriste estaba preparada para hacer crecer plantas venenosas a su alrededor y Chaud creaba fuego entre sus manos. "Aquello era una buena imagen para postal", pensó Ladybug tratando de crearse un chiste en su mente para tranquilizarse. Inhalo y exhalo dos veces. Estaba lista para la batalla. Aquello iba a ser difícil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

 **Capítulo 19**

Si Marinette o Adrien hubiesen puesto atención en la clase de biología de la semana pasada, se abrían dado cuenta que la savia de la Thevetia peruviana, la planta que La Fleuriste había hecho crecer detrás de ellos era extremadamente tóxica. Pero a Adrien no le importaba la biología y Marinette había pasado las horas pensando en lo bonito que tenía acomodado el cabello la persona que se sentaba delante de ella. Para su suerte, una persona si había puesto atención.

—Ladybug—grito una voz entre la lluvia desde el edificio de al lado—. ¡Cuidado! Esa planta es muy venenosa.

No fue el hecho de que la hija del alcalde estuviera en un edificio común y corriente lo que los sorprendió, ni siquiera el hecho de que su ropa y cabello era un desastre. Probablemente lo único que los sorprendió es que fuera precisamente Chloe quien tuviera en su poder una información tan importante.

Los segundos que perdieron en procesar la información que la rubia les daba le dio tiempo a La Fleuriste de extraer algo de la savia de dicho planta. Chat lo observo por el rabillo del ojo y apenas con un movimiento de su bastón tiro la savia de su mano. ¿Por qué demonios la savia no le hacía daño al akuma?

La Fleuriste frunció el ceño y extendió su mano hacia el héroe. Las enredaderas de sus mangas crecieron tratando de atraparlo. Chat dio una vuelta hacia atrás y poniéndose en la orilla del edificio se dejó caer al vacío. La Fleuriste lo siguió, creyendo que solo encontraría un cuerpo muerto. Se asomó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció con rapidez, Chat Noir se balanceaba en el balcón del tercer piso y salto al edificio de enfrente. Su contrincante pudo sentir su arrogancia, no perdió tiempo en hacer crecer una planta y seguirlo.

Ladybug no se preocupaba, sabía que Chat Noir puede vencerla o al menos entretenerla hasta que ella vaya a ayudarle. Observo a Chaud y el fuego entre sus manos. No parecía apurado por acabar con ese asunto. Jugo con el fuego entre sus manos pasándolo entre sus nudillos son rapidez y le dirigió una mirada lasciva que puso a Ladybug nerviosa. No sonrió, ni hablo, solo la observaba como planeando sus movimientos. Ladybug apenas podía procesar porque le causa tanto pavor. Afianzo el yo-yo a su mano y observo con rapidez el lugar.

La única cosa de la que podía agarrarse era la antena de Wifi detrás de ella. La lluvia no le dejaba muchas posibilidades de caídas seguras. El dolor de su pierna comenzó a resurgir, prueba de que lo probable que era el que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de transformación. Sus posibilidades de ganar esa batalla eran mínimas y de repente dejar que Chat Noir se encargara del pirokinesico se le hacia la idea más acertada.

Chaud apago la llama de su mano con un chasquido. Impulso su cuerpo hacia atrás antes de embestir a Ladybug levantando agua de los charcos a su paso. Ladybug apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar sobre él. Chaud giro en el mismo lugar, tirando a Ladybug cuando cayó al piso. La heroína giro hacia la derecha evitando el puño envuelto en fuego de su contrincante. Casi pudo ver en cámara lenta el fuego extinguiéndose en contacto con los charcos de agua. Ladybug se levantó, tomo la posición de cierto héroe arácnido americano esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

La mirada de Chaud, escondida detrás de la máscara de llamas azules, se desvío hacia el edificio de al lado. Se levantó de su posición hincada en el suelo y observo a su contrincante ¿qué posibilidades tenía una mariquita de resistir el fuego? Tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Comenzó a levitar y Ladybug supo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Chaud se movió rápidamente hacia el techo de aquel otro edificio. La heroína no perdió tiempo en seguirlo cuando se adentró en ese edificio.

—Dime Ladybug—la llamo desde una puerta abierta en el último piso de aquel edificio— ¿qué importa más la población general o la hija del alcalde?

Chaud saco detrás de él a una Chloe inconsciente y antes de salir por una ventana atrás de él lanzo una bola de fuego al techo. Ladybug entro corriendo al departamento del que Chaud había salido. Sabrina se notaba asustada, tal vez demasiado. Necesitaba sacarla de ahí.

— ¿Estas bien?—se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

—Es la casa de mi primo—contesto Sabrina en un susurro.

— ¿Hay más personas aquí?—al escuchar esto, Sabrina reacciono en un segundo y se puso de pie.

—Yo me encargo de eso—dijo sin rechistar un segundo, saliendo de la sala del departamento de su primo, quien los había acogido cuando el akuma había empezado a quemar cosas.

Sabrina salió al pasillo viendo el fuego empezar a extenderse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no era momento para dejarse paralizar. Tenía que ayudar para que Ladybug pudiera salvar a su amiga. Cuando aquel akuma entro al cuarto y jalo a Chloe, Sabrina se quedó quieta. Sabía que era mala idea que Chloe ayudara a los héroes, pero la había dejado hacerlo. Un golpe en la cabeza había dejado a Chloe inconsciente y a Sabrina impotente por el miedo.

Ladybug la siguió por el pasillo. La vio tocar a las puertas y pedirles a todos que salieran inmediatamente. Algunos se reusaban hasta que el olor de quemado les daba de lleno y se les metía por el cabello. Hubo un hombre que se quedó a su lado ayudándole a sacar a la gente. Sabrina estaba por bajar al siguiente piso, antes de que el fuego se extendiera más cuando vio a Ladybug de pie en el medio del incendio. La tela de su traje le impedía sentir el calor del ambiente.

— ¿Qué esperas?—grito Sabrina, su voz estaba llena de temor—. Salva a Chloe.

Ladybug asintió y salió por la misma ventana por la que Chaud había huido. No sabía que dirección había tomado pero ya lo averiguaría. Cayó en el techo de la siguiente construcción y cuando volteo, vio el fuego del último piso comenzar a extenderse por el resto del edificio. Necesitada acabar con ese akuma rápido.

Chaud dejo a la hija del alcalde en la azotea del Grand Hotel. Chasqueo los dedos una y otra vez mientras veía el fuego prenderse y apagarse. De repente ya no había más fuego. Suspiro. De su cintura colgaba aquel encendedor que le daba sus poderes. Lo encendió y con la mano tomo el fuego hasta que desapareció. Entonces volvió a chasquear los dedos y sonrió al ver que de nuevo tenia fuego. El sonido de un chapoteo le hizo darse la vuelta. Ladybug estaba más que lista a terminar con eso. Sus aretes emitieron un pitido.

Chat Noir hizo girar su bastón en el aire logrando desviar los pedazos de roca que La Fleuriste le estaba lanzando. Sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse, pero las enredaderas de La Fleuriste parecían sacar piedras de cualquier lugar. La alarma de un automóvil llamo la atención de la muchacha, quién volteo para saber quién era él que arruinaba sus planes.

Chat se dio cuenta. Se impulsó con su bastón y paso deslizándose al lado de La Fleuriste. Sabía dónde estaba el akuma y esperaba poder quitárselo. Pero La Fleuriste fue más rápida y en pocos segundos, una enredadera lo tenía atrapado contra la pared más cercana. La Fleuriste sonrió, dejándolo caer al suelo. Una planta creció debajo de ella mientras se acercaba a él para darle el golpe final. Chat se levantó con dificultad. La lluvia parecía darle más fuerza a su contrincante de lo que le ayudaba a él.

La Fleuriste extendió el brazo y una enredadera se acercó al héroe. Chat decidió hacerle caso a sus instintos animales y guardo su bastón en su espalda. El felino héroe salto y cayo justo sobre dicha enredadera. La Fleuriste extendió el otro brazo y una nueva enredadera comenzó a crecer desde el piso. Chat Noir salto al primer balcón del edificio a sus espaldas. Se paró en el barandal y pensó en su siguiente movimiento.

—Cataclismo—invoco al mismo tiempo que La Fleuriste hacia crecer hacia él un espécimen más de Thevetia peruviana.

La planta le paso por el costado derecho del cuerpo. Chat se movió unos centímetros librándola por poco. Estampo su poder en la planta. La Fleuriste no se preocupó por eso y creo una enredadera para atrapar al héroe. Chat se agacho y se abrazó de la parte inferior de la planta. Corrió en cuatro patas por la misma hasta caer en la planta que mantenía en alto a La Fleuriste.

Ella alzo la mano con el guante para asestarle un golpe en el estómago. Chat dio un salto hacia adelante haciendo un split. Con sus manos tomo el guante y dejo que la simple inercia lo jalara hacia afuera. Cayó atrás de La Fleuriste y hecho a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, que en cierta forma si dependía. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos uso su bastón para subir un edificio. Ya tenía el guante con el akuma, ahora necesitaba a su lady.

La Fleuriste observo su mano desnuda con ira. Más le valía a Chaud tener suerte con Ladybug. Se dio la vuelta y la baja de adrenalina la golpeó en la cara. La planta sobre la que estaba se desvaneció en el aire dejándola caer sobre los charcos de agua. Se quedó ahí, inconsciente en medio del agua y con la lluvia cayéndole torrencial en la cara. Una voz en su cabeza le ordenaba levantarse.

Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo con fuerza para apagar la bola de fuego que se acercaba a ella. Chaud no se rindió y creo más fuego que lanzo uno tras otro. Ladybug esquivaba y apagaba con su yo-yo con destreza. Lo estaba cansando, y ese era el plan. Ladybug salto sobre una de las tumbonas de arriba del edificio. Apenas tocarla se resbalo por el agua acumulada en el mismo.

Chaud se fue acercando para darle el golpe final. Pero este no llego. El bastón de Chat Noir desvió la atención de Chaud cuando paso volando frente a él. En pocos segundos, Ladybug ya estaba de pie al lado del héroe gatuno. Un pitido por parte de ambos Miraculous les dijo que debían acabar con esto rápido.

—Ten—Chat le tendió el guante de La Fleuriste a Ladybug.

La heroína no lo medito ni un momento antes de romperlo. La mariposa negra voló un segundo antes de que Ladybug la atrapara con su yo-yo. Ahora solo les quedaba Chaud quién sonrió al verlos. Parecía tener en sus manos un plan infalible. Pero Ladybug no se lo dejaría fácil. Sabía que no podría usar el Lucky Charm ahora que su anergia era muy poca. Susurro un plan a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir trato de decir algo, tratarla de hacer entrar en razón pero no pudo, Ladybug estaba decidida. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Chat corrió en dirección del akuma. Chaud se preparó para recibirlo cuando Chat Noir se barrió por el piso entre sus piernas arrancándole el encendedor en el proceso. Chaud volteo para atraparlo. En su mano se formó una llama gigantesca pero no logro moverlo. Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo deteniendo la trayectoria de la flama.

Chaud jalo su mano y con eso la heroína acabo en el piso del lado opuesto de la piscina. Se levantó justo a tiempo para que Chat Noir le entregara el encendedor. Ladybug lo lanzó al piso y justo antes de pisarlo para destruirlo escucho un grito de auxilio. Alzó la cabeza junto a su compañero para ver el puño envuelto en llamas de Chaud a unos centímetros del ahora corrido de maquillaje rostro de Chloe Burgeois. Chaud se había detenido ahí, como retando a Ladybug a continuar.

Ladybug dejó caer el pie en el encendedor. El akuma salió volando cuando se rompió y la heroína no tardo en atraparlo. Después de unos segundos, la chica dejo salir a dos mariposas blancas que milagrosamente volaron entre la lluvia. Chloe cayó al piso ruidosamente y a su lado cayo inconsciente Logan. Chloe no pudo evitar reconocerlo y puso en su rostro una expresión que nunca nadie le había visto tener.

Pero Ladybug no tenía tiempo de pensar en sentimentalismos ni en esperar a que el chico despertara y explicarle que había pasado. Se volteó, solo para sentir como otro de sus puntos desaparecía y como el dolor de la quemadura de su pierna se acrecentaba. Dirigió su yo-yo hacia la antena de Wifi del edificio de al lado para salir de ahí.

—Espera—pidió Chat Noir—Necesito decirte algo.

—Dime—aunque no quería ser descortés, el tono que Ladybug uso sonó más fastidio que a otra cosa.

—Una vez—empezó Chat tratando de que sus nervios y los miles de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento lo traicionaran—. Una vez te dije que no dejaría que nadie jugara con mi corazón, pero que tú podías hacer con él lo que quisieras—. Ladybug no volteo a verlo, no entendía el punto del comentario—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con los sentimientos que no me aceptas?

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta. En verdad no tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. Ladybug solo tenía una cosa clara: estaba enamorada de Adrien y no podía traicionar ese amor. Suspiro. Sabía que tenía que decir, pero no quería decirlo. Aunque, por Adrien, partiría cuantos corazones necesitara.

—Dáselo a alguien más—dijo Ladybug sin despegar la vista de la calle a la que tenía que llegar—. Dale tu corazón a alguien que pueda apreciarlo.

Y con eso, Ladybug salió balanceándose con su yo-yo por las calles de la ciudad. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos con rapidez, impidiéndole ver lo que había enfrente. Era como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que estaba siendo una estúpida al hacer eso. Pero no podía aceptar sus sentimientos. No podía traicionar lo que sentía por Adrien.

Siguió su camino hasta que se encontró en un callejón donde su transformación al fin cedió. Una corriente de dolor le hizo soltar un alarido. Aunque no sabía que dolía más, si el dolor emocional o el físico. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse con desesperación por sus mejillas. La lluvia no había dado tregua y para Marinette se había intensificado en los últimos seis segundos. Un alarido de agonía escapo de sus labios perdiéndose entre el sonido de la lluvia.

Marinette camino dos cuadras hasta que sintió reventarse algunas de las ampollas que se habían formado en su pierna. Eso no era un buen augurio. Tikki la miro desde su bolsa muy preocupada. Se supone que lo que ella había hecho para dejarla pelear cansaría al kwami, no a la portadora. Pero Marinette lo había resentido. Su cansancio no era físico, era psicológico. Debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer por ella. Ambas escucharon el chapoteo de unos pies en el agua. Marinette alzo la vista nublada por las lágrimas y la lluvia. Pudo distinguir un traje negro, un bonito cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban. Y eso fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada. Estaba muy cansada.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y de Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

La chica rubia estiro los músculos en la entrada del hotel antes de iniciar con su usual rutina de las mañanas de los domingos. Sin su usual cargado maquillaje y su ropa amarilla, la chica llamo la atención. Se puso los audífonos para iniciar su típica ruta de ejercicio sin importarle quien la viera. Comenzó a correr en dirección a la torre Eiffel y después de pasar por debajo de la misma decidió seguir su camino hacia la alcaldía. Usualmente llegaba a la entrada de la alcaldía, volteaba a la derecha y seguía en línea recta hasta que su reproductor de música llegara a una determinada canción. En ese momento daba la vuelta y regresaba al hotel por el mismo camino. Pero este día fue distinto. Apenas llego a la alcaldía, un policía le bloqueo el paso.

— ¡Hey!—le grito— ¿qué no sabes quién soy?

—Lo siento señorita Burgeois—hablo el policía con voz calmada—pero su padre fue muy estricto en no dejarla pasar.

Chloe suspiro frustrada. Si su padre lo decía ella no podía hacer nada sin armar un escándalo y después del día que había tenido ayer, no se sentía con ganas de armar uno. Algo extraño, siendo que obtener siempre lo que quería la hacía sentir poderosa. Regreso sobre sus pasos y esta vez se dirigió hacia Notre Dame, esperando poder pasar por el puente de los candados y llegar a un parque cercano para terminar su ruta de ejercicios. No lo pudo hacer, apenas acercarse otro policía le bloqueo el paso.

Frustrada, intento por otro lado. Pero los daños que la ciudad había sufrido el día anterior mantenían los principales accesos de la ciudad cerrados y los principales monumentos custodiados. Cuando, después de dar mil vueltas que la fastidiaron, Chloe llego al arco del triunfo se dio cuenta era una hora más tarde de lo planeado. No llevaba dinero, pero siendo quien era no sería ningún problema conseguir un taxi y pagarlo después. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando lo pensó mejor. La circulación de los carros era lenta y tardaría más en llegar en taxi que si se iba caminando.

Fastidiada, más por el sudor excesivo de su cuerpo que por correr de regreso, Chloe dio inicio a su recorrido de vuelta. Para cuando llego al hotel el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Odiaba que algo como eso le pasara a ella. Con cansancio y llevando una particular mueca en el rostro, entro al hotel. Se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta quién la esperaba ahí de pie junto a su mayordomo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

—No digan nada—gruño la chica cuando su mayordomo estuvo a un segundo de hablar. Chloe comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y toco el número de su piso sin más. Cuando la puerta se abrió espero unos segundos a que tanto el mayordomo como su acompañante se acercaran a ella, pero ninguno de ellos se movió—. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación?

—Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a la señorita—sugirió el mayordomo con una amplia sonrisa.

Nathaniel no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Pero por alguna razón, esa mañana había decidido aceptar la invitación de la chica rubia e ir a averiguar que quería que hiciera él en el hotel. No había esperado tener que esperar en el lobby a que Chloe apareciera. Y tampoco se había esperado ver a Chloe en ropa ajustada deportiva y de un humor de perros – peor del usual que siempre tenía en la escuela – aunque no había sido eso lo que lo dejo boquiabierto.

Llegaron a la habitación de Chloe en pocos minutos y la chica no perdió momento para meterse a su baño privado y encerrarse ahí. Nathaniel no sabía si entrar a la habitación o regresar. Para su suerte, el mayordomo sabía perfectamente que hacer así que lo escolto hasta una habitación escondida detrás de una gran cortina. Y entonces, sí que Nathaniel se quedó sin palabras. Ese era sin duda la habitación más hermosa que había visto en su vida; el sueño de todo artista.

El mayordomo espero en la puerta. Todo artista que entraba a ese empolvado cuarto decía lo mismo o hacia lo mismo. Aun le parecía extraño que la señorita conservara intacta una habitación que tantos malos recuerdos le traía. Pero de nuevo se recordaba que Chloe Burgeois era rara y que muchas de las cosas que hacia no las entendía. Así que dejo que el chico se deslumbrara con la interminable colección de lápices y de oleos del cuarto mientras esperaba a la señorita.

Chloe apareció unos minutos después y carraspeo para llamar la atención. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia antes de dejar el cuarto y seguir con las labores del día. La rubia espero un momento, antes de que la extrema lentitud con la que Nathaniel revisaba los bastidores la hartara.

— ¿Podrías apurarte? No tenemos todo el día—reclamo la chica, llamando la atención del artista.

Nathaniel se sonrojo fuertemente al ver a la chica en la puerta. Tenía que admitir, que detrás de esa actitud de niña rica, Chloe era en verdad muy bonita. Era una lástima que estar junto a ella se podría considerar un delito para muchas personas. Ahora que la veía de frente y enfundada en ese bonito vestido blanco de tirantes –que sin duda era de marca- no pudo evitar querer dibujarla.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—alcanzo a preguntar.

—El martes va a ser la subasta silenciosa de Gabriel Agreste y tú vas a crear una pintura original para subastarla—contesto la chica con aquella sonrisa de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba. El rostro confundido de Nathaniel hizo a Chloe bufar—. Yo voy a pagar tu trabajo y aquí están todos utensilios que necesitas. ¿Qué esperas?

Con el último grito de la rubia, Nathaniel se acercó a un gran bastidor y lo puso en el caballete en el medio del pequeño salón. Tomo uno de los caros lápices que estaban a su lado y observo el bastidor por unos segundos sin saber exactamente que dibujar. Le sorprendía que la señorita "soy lo mejor que haya pisado esta tierra" no le hubiese pedido que la dibujara a ella.

— ¿Qué dibujo?—pregunto al aire.

— ¿Yo que sé?—contesto Chloe que lo había logrado escuchar—. Tú eres el artista, usa tu imaginación.

Nathaniel no le hablaba a ella. Y aunque lo invadieron unas inmensas ganas de decirle en la cara que se quedara callada en el rincón donde estaba sentada, no lo hizo. Tal vez fue porque Chloe no estaba en su usual modo de superioridad o porque técnicamente estaba trabajando para ella en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos una idea llego a su mente. Lo interesante fue que mientras dibujaba el boceto, no apareció la figura de ningún héroe, ni la imagen de cierta chica de coletas.

Como llamada por un ángel, o tal vez por algún demonio, Marinette se levantó sobresaltada. En ese mismo instante un ardor se extendió desde su tobillo hasta su muslo haciéndola soltar un alarido. Sabine no perdió tiempo en dejar la revista de lado y acercarse a su pequeña. Fue en ese momento que Marinette se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Una habitación privada, ella sobre una cama con sábanas blancas, un gotero con conteo conectado por una aguja a su brazo, frente a ella una televisión encendida y el inconfundible olor del cloro y el medicamento flotando en el aire. Estaba en un hospital.

—Mama—llamo la chica— ¿qué paso?

Sabine no sabía que contestar. Se supone que su niña no estaría en ese lugar o cerca de un akuma en ningún momento. Pero por cuestiones de la vida había acabado en un cuarto del hospital general de París. Sabine recordaba perfectamente bien el momento en el que una enfermera le había llamado para informarle que un joven había llevado a Marinette al hospital. Era más de medio día y Marinette no había despertado. Estaba muy preocupada, como era normal para cualquier madre.

—Ayer, tu amigo te trajo al hospital y se encargó de conseguirte esta habitación para que te atiendan—. Contesto Sabine abrazando a su hija—. Estábamos muy preocupados.

Marinette no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo. Desde pequeña, abrazar a su mama siempre le regresaba un poco de tranquilidad a su alma. Era una pena que mientras crecía, a pesar de mantener esa complicidad, hubiesen dejado de abrazarse solo porque sí. El sonido de la puerta abrirse las hizo separarse y mando a Marinette a competir con un tomate. La sangre se le acumulo en las mejillas cuando detrás de la enfermera llego Adrien Agreste con el rostro preocupado.

Pero es que nadie podía culparlo. Cuando llego al lado de la chica, a Chat Noir solo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos de transformación. No le importaba que Marinette descubriera su identidad, solo sabía que tenía que ayudarla. Al final, no tuvo que preocuparse por eso pues la chica se desmayó un segundo antes de que Plagg saliera del anillo. La tomo por la cintura al vuelo y trato de despertarla con ahínco.

Marinette estaba inmóvil, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con extrema lentitud. Su rostro tenia algunas líneas negras producto de la lluvia y el polvo de la batalla, aunque eso ultimo no lo sabía Adrien. A pesar de lo mallugado de su cuerpo y de lo roto de su ropa, el chico pudo observar sin mucho esfuerzo a la chica fuerte y talentosa que siempre había sido.

—Sé que se ve muy bonita y todo—dijo Plagg interrumpiendo el ambiente que Adrien sin querer había creado alrededor de ambos—. Pero ¿no sería buena idea llevarla al hospital?

—Tienes razón—contesto el chico.

Cargo a Marinette sobre su espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección al hospital. A penas llegar se sorprendió a si mismo utilizando las influencias que tenía para conseguirle un cuarto privado a la chica. El hospital estaba muy lleno y ver aquello no pudo evitar hacer que se sintiera culpable. Cuando los padres de la chica llegaron a verla, Adrien tuvo que irse del hospital con rapidez y aunque su hazaña heroica le había valido un buen regaño por parte de su padre, había valido la pena.

Ese domingo por la mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Y después de rogarle mucho al gorila había logrado que fuera su cómplice en llevarlo al hospital. Había estado ahí desde entonces, acompañando a la señora Sabine mientras su esposo se hacía cargo de la panadería. Lo había bombardeado de preguntas sobre su relación con Marinette y de bollos rellenos que seguro habrían ganado un concurso si quisieran.

—Voy a revisar que este todo bien—menciono la enfermera llamando la atención de Marinette.

Mientras aquella amable mujer se encargaba de revisar sus signos vitales, Marinette trataba de controlarse. Estaba en la misma habitación que Adrien, quién al parecer la había salvado el día anterior cuando cayó inconsciente. La verdad es que ya se sentía mejor y podía pensar con más claridad, aunque la presencia del modelo aun la desconcentrara.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—pregunto Adrien con un innegable tono de preocupación.

—Si—contesto Marinette con simpleza—. ¿Tú me salvaste?

—Eh, pues, si, supongo—contesto con tartamudeos el chico. No estaba seguro si la había salvado o no, pero la había traído al hospital. Eso era algo.

Marinette sonrió lo más que pudo. Tal vez había tenido suerte con que el chico pasara por ahí justo cuando ella se desmayó. Eso la alegraba. Suspiro mientras la enfermera terminaba de revisar que su intravenosa estuviera bien puesta. Paso a pedirle que respirara y mientras lo hacia su vista se posó en la televisión. Uno de los rostros en la pantalla se le hizo demasiado conocido.

Adrien la observo ponerle extrema atención al televisor, como tratando de leer los labios de quien presentaba la nota. Sin perder tiempo Adrien busco con la mirada el control del aparato. Subió el volumen y dejo que las malas noticias lo llenaran. Él también había reconocido el rostro en la televisión.

—…no podemos aceptar los pocos esfuerzos que ha hecho el alcalde André Burgeois por mantener la seguridad de París. En este momento, la embajada italiana está de acuerdo con las declaraciones que el señor Julien Moreau ha hecho.

La mujer en la pantalla era sin duda la embajadora de Italia. A su lado, su hija sonreía intensamente. A Marinette no le caía muy bien Lila, y aunque durante algún tiempo dudo de todo lo que había dicho, había acabado descubriendo que todo lo que decía venia teñido de la suficiente verdad para que te lo pudieras creer.

—Y tu ¿qué piensas Lila?—pregunto el entrevistador quién sin saber porque le había tomado mucha confianza a la chica.

Lila miro a la cámara con el rostro contrariado de tristeza. Ningún kwami o persona en la habitación supo decir si eran o no fingidos. A través de la pantalla, Lila en verdad parecía triste y preocupada por el bien de la ciudad. Pero Marinette aún no se fiaba de ella.

—Yo no soy de aquí. Nací en Milán, Italia y no conozco mucho sobre Francia o sobre París. Pero la primera vez que pise esta hermosa ciudad supe que había llegado al paraíso. Llevo ya un año viviendo en esta maravillosa ciudad y creo que mi madre tiene razón: no podemos dejar que dos héroes adolescentes se encarguen de proteger este lugar.

«París es la ciudad del amor, la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. Merece tener cuidadores calificados que sepan que están haciendo y que tengan especial cuidado con el patrimonio para la humanidad que es París. Admiro a Ladybug por tratar de hacerlo, pero no es suficiente. Exijo que el alcalde André Burgeois tome medidas en este asunto. Tal vez pueda tomar los consejos de Julien Moreau y ponerlos en práctica.

«Debemos aceptar que Ladybug y Chat Noir nos han fallado. Hace menos de una semana uno de esos villanos casi destruye la ciudad, pero no hubo daños humanos y restauraron lo que se perdió. Pero el día de ayer fueron un fracasó. Los daños a la ciudad que ese villano causo no fueron reparados. Y la gente está triste por eso. Tal vez esta sea demasiada responsabilidad para ellos. Tal vez sea momento de que se retiren.

Lila acabo su mini discurso con una sonrisa triste. Mientras el entrevistador volteaba a la cámara para cederle el paso a Nadja Chamack. La señora no solía cubrir noticias como estas, pero el presentador de noticias principal había estado muy ocupado consiguiendo una entrevista con el dichoso Julien Moreau como para hacerse cargo del programa. Nadja sonrió a la cámara, decidida a ir al siguiente segmento del noticiero.

—Esa fue una entrevista con la embajada italiana después de las declaraciones hechas por el alcalde André Burgeois la tarde de ayer. De igual forma, ayer a las once de la noche, el activista y dueño de "Seguros Moreau", Julien Moreau hizo una declaración sobre lo que la ciudad debe hacer a partir de este momento para asegurar la seguridad de sus habitantes después de que nuestros héroes fallaran en mantener intactos los edificios durante el ataque de uno de sus villanos el día de ayer.

Adrien apago la televisión sin escuchar que más iba a decir la presentadora. No solia odiar a nadie. Pero Julien Moreau sacaba lo peor de él. Y es que ni siquiera Hawkmoth le parecía un verdadero villano al lado de ese tipo. No sabía que había regresado a París. Pero si estaba de regreso, significaba que lo vería en la subasta silenciosa de su padre. No tenía idea de cómo podría ver a los ojos a su tío después de todo lo que había dicho de su alter ego y del amor de su vida.

La enfermera dejo a Marinette después de revisar la venda de su pierna. Sospechaba que su presencia no sería requerida por mucho ahí. Acomodo las sabanas de la cama y salió sin despedirse de la paciente o del modelo. Hizo un ademán a Sabine, quien se encontraba sentada fingiendo leer una revista, y salió del cuarto procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

Marinette volteo a ver al chico sin entender porque había apagado el aparato. Era cierto que todo lo que habían dicho le lastimaba. Pero, como ya sabía, las palabras de Lila siempre iban cargadas de un tinte de verdad. Y esta no era la excepción. Tenía razón, le había fallado a París. Puede que hubiesen detenido al akuma, pero no había protegido a la gente ni a los edificios.

No podía evitar preguntarse si Chat Noir se sentía igual que ella. Derrotado, inútil, un fracaso. Porque así era como ella se sentía en ese momento. París había sufrido daños que ella no había podido reparar por estar lastimada. Unas lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas. Marinette no las sintió hasta que el chico a su lado las seco con sus manos.

A Adrien no le gustaba ver a las personas llorar.

—No te preocupes—dijo Adrien con una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que Ladybug y Chat Noir compondrán este lio.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—pregunto con la voz quebrada.

—Bueno—empezó Adrien ¿cómo explicarle que él se encargaría de componer ese embrollo costara lo que costara?—. Porque Ladybug es valiente y Chat Noir genial. Lo resolverán.

Marinette dejo salir una risa. Eso era algo que su compañero diría, pero le encantaba oírlo de boca de Adrien. Una repentina oleada de tristeza la invadió y sus ojos se aguaron sin más. No importaba que tanto le dijeran que todo estaría bien, que los héroes lo resolverían. Ella era la heroína, y no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo como fuente de sus ojos.

Sintió los brazos de Adrien rodeándola y atrayéndola a él. En circunstancias normales, Marinette se hubiera ruborizado hasta las orejas. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que su propia culpa. Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Adrien, esperando no desmoronarse cual papel en el agua. El chico la apretó con más fuerza mientras el llanto de la chica francesa-china se acrecentaba. Sabine abandono en silencio la habitación. Ese par necesitaba un momento a solas.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia sí es mía.

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frió y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

 **Capítulo 21**

Las lágrimas se fueron acabando poco a poco. Un cansancio intenso se instaló en el cuerpo de Marinette es un segundo. Sentía que todo le era ajeno y que su mente comenzaba a nublarse. No estaba segura si era el cansancio de llorar o los medicamentos lo que la aletargaron con lentitud.

— ¿Te siente mejor? —preguntó Adrien sin soltarla.

Marinette asintió aun pegada a su pecho. El modelo la alejo lentamente, creyendo que en cualquier momento podría desmoronarse y volver a llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado llorando? Su noción del tiempo no estaba muy buena. Marinette no opuso resistencia a la separación del chico. Alzó la mirada para verlo y sonrió con lo que parecía melancolía.

—Gracias—susurró Marinette al chico.

Adrien se puso rojo hasta las orejas y llevo su mano a detrás de su cabeza, comenzando a jugar con su cabello. Marinette lo ponía nervioso, más nervioso de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en su vida. Ni siquiera su padre podía ponerlo así de nervioso. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lo que hizo que Marinette se acomodara bien en la misma.

—Lamento que te hayas lastimado así y no haberte encontrado antes —comentó Adrien.

En verdad se sentía así. Unos segundos después de cuando llego y Marinette podría estar de camino a una fosa en alguno de los cementerios de la ciudad. Ok, no era cierto, estaba exagerando. Los doctores habían dicho que la herida que tenía no era muy grave y que la tratarían ahí, pero su cansancio tanto psicológico como físico la dejaban mal. Fue entonces cuando una enfermera sugirió una entrevista con una psicóloga y le encargo a Adrien llamarla en cuanto despertara.

El chico no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Se estaba muy bien en compañía de la chica, aun si esta no sabía que decir. Le sonrió, esperando que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se notara. Marinette se estaba volviendo una parte importante de su vida, y aunque no entendía porque, le gustaba. Además, su presencia lo distraía del hecho de que su vida como súper héroes se había vuelto más complicada que su vida como civil. Si es que eso era posible.

—No te preocupes —dijo Marinette son una sonrisa gigantesca—. Me trajiste al hospital. Eso es suficiente.

Marinette suspiro con alivio, aunque en su interior no podía estar más nerviosa e incómoda. Sobre todo incomoda. Solo traía puesta una bata de hospital. ¡Qué vergüenza! La parte buena era que podía pasar un buen momento con el chico del que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada.

—Dicen que necesitaras unas vendas en la pierna—comento Adrien tratando de romper el hielo—. Aun siento que es mi culpa que te quemaras.

—No te sientas así—se apresuró a contestar Marinette—. Yo debí tener más cuidado.

Adrien le sonrió en respuesta. No importaba cuantas veces Marinette se lo dijera, aun se sentiría culpable. Por ella, y por todos los que habían terminado en el hospital después del ataque de Akuma del día anterior. Tal vez era cierto que no era del todo su culpa, pero lo que él había hecho para evitarlo era casi nulo.

Se acercó a la chica lo más que pudo y poniendo su corazón al descubierto, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantener siempre a salvo a la linda Marinette Dupain Cheng.

—Recupérate pronto, por favor —susurró Adrien tomando la mano de Marinette que descansaba en la cama entre las suyas—. Tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo en la subasta de mi padre.

Marinette se puso roja hasta las orejas. Su calor corporal subió repentinamente y un nudo se atoro en su garganta.

—Gra-gracias, Adrien —contestó con tartamudeos—. Aunque no creo que pueda bailar con una venda. Sin contar que quedara una fea cicatriz.

—No importa —comentó Adrien restándole importancia—. A ti se te vería bien hasta la cicatriz.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír risueña. Aunque estaba segura que eso no era cierto, le hacía sentir bien que alguien pensara así de ella. Sin embargo, el martes tendría una venda en la pierna, la autoestima por los suelos y, probablemente, no tendría vestido que ponerse.

—No tengo nada que llevar puesto —contestó Marinette.

Adrien se sintió un poco herido. Parecía que Marinette estaba buscando excusas para no acompañarlo. Luego la observo mejor, en verdad se veía muy preocupada por no haber terminado su vestido. Bueno, si ese era el problema, el seguro que encontraría la solución. No había nada que un Agreste no pudiera solucionar, siempre y cuando se tratara de temas relacionados con moda.

—Yo me encargo de eso —prometió Adrien con una sonrisa confiada. Se parecía a su contraparte superhéroe mucho en ese mismo momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe solo para que apareciera una muy preocupada Alya. Detrás de ella, Sabine y Tom trataban de detenerla. Apenas entraron, Marinette se sintió aún más avergonzada y Adrien supo que era momento de irse a su casa.

— ¡Marinette!—grito Alya abalanzándose a su amiga —creí que algo muy malo te había pasado.

Marinette recibió el abrazo un tanto incomoda. Estaba en medio de un momento íntimo con el amor de su vida y Alya llegaba a interrumpir. Usualmente su amiga era un gran catalizador para su acercamiento con Adrien, pero hoy no había brillado para nada en ese aspecto.

Mientras Alya no dejaba de preguntar si estaba bien, Adrien soltó despacio la mano de Marinette que no se dio cuenta aun sostenía, se bajó de la cama aunque técnicamente ya había sido desplazado bastante por el abrazo de Alya y dio dos pasos para atrás hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Se paró a un costado de Sabine donde trato de tomar suficiente valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Señora Cheng —llamó Adrien. La mujer china volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sabine muy interesada en lo que el chico tenía que decirle.

Adrien simplemente sonrió. Un pequeño plan se estaba maquinando en su cabeza. Y necesitaría de la ayuda de la señora Sabine Cheng para salir completo de esa hazaña.

Con un suspiro, Nathaniel dejo el pincel en el recipiente. Observo su obra con detenimiento, sin saber muy bien si le convencía del todo. El tono anaranjado del cielo parisino le parecía hermoso y las sombras que los edificios tenían lo ponían un tanto sentimental.

No sabía con exactitud de donde había salido aquel paisaje. Era París a todas luces. Pero el eje de la imagen, una mujer que no lograba reconocer y que miraba el piso con tristeza, lo ponían un poco incómodo. Y aun así no pensaba en cambiarlo ni un segundo. ¿De donde había salido la inspiración para dibujar una escena tan interesante?

—No te quedo nada mala —comentó Chloe a su costado, sobresaltando al chico.

Volteo el rostro para ver a la chica rubia revisar el trabajo. El dibujo era un hermoso paisaje del Trocadéro de París visto desde la base de la torre Eiffel al atardecer. Pero a pesar del paisaje hermoso que tenía por segundo plano, el primer plano lo llenaba una mujer de cabello platinado que parecía desmayarse y estar en plena caída. Sus ojos estaban tapados por su antebrazo y su cuerpo hacia un giro extraño hacia la cintura.

Se veía tan sufrida que el sentimiento parecía transmitírsele sin ningún problema. O tal vez era ella la que se estaba identificando con aquellos sentimientos. O tal vez era ver a una persona dibujar con tanto ahínco lo que la había regresado a un tiempo de mejores pero dolorosos recuerdos.

Sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos y se erguía detrás del chico. Nataniel la siguió con la mirada mientras la chica se dirigía al mismo sillón donde había pasado toda la tarde fingiendo leer una revista mientras veía al chico pintar apasionadamente. Tomo su bolsa y saco un sobre bastante gordo del mismo.

Volteo con la mirada hasta la ventana y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que la noche ya había caído sobre París. Una delicada brisa entro moviendo el vestido blanco de Chloe. Nathaniel no pudo despejar su mirada de la chica. El ambiente se volvió extraño, aún más bajo el hecho de que la habitación estaba a media luz.

Chloe se acercó al chico y extendió el pesado sobre a Nataniel quién lo tomo tembloroso. El rostro expectante de Chloe lo hizo abrirlo en ese mismo momento. Y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Eran 20 000 euros en efectivo ¿esa era su paga por el dibujo? Si le iban a pagar así cualquier día venia de nuevo. Detrás del dinero había dos boletitos negros con letras blancas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto curioso el chico pelirrojo.

Chloe se llevó un mechón de cabello rebelde atrás de su oreja antes de contestar.

—Son dos entradas para la subasta silenciosa de Gabriel Agreste—empezó a explicar la chica—. Usualmente entregar la pintura no requiere mayor ceremonia, pero esta vez va a estar el director de Bellas Artes y seguro que va a querer hablar con los artistas. Vas a tener que estar ahí. No hace falta que te recuerde que es una fiesta formal y que debes de llevar un traje para ir presentable, no tus usuales playeras sin gracia. Y apréndete de memoria tu curriculum, seguro que te lo pregunta. Aunque si intervengo es probable que no te pregunten, aun así apréndetelo. También estudia un poco de la vida del director, se siente muy ofendido si no saben quién es, de paso estudio algo de Rococó. No sé por qué, pero le encanta esa etapa y si le agradas tendrán una larga plática.

Nathaniel se sintió de repente muy abrumado por la extrema cantidad de información que Chloe le estaba dando. Eran muchas cosas que saber en dos días. Además, para qué demonios quería ella que estuviera ahí cuando donara la pintura. Bien podría hacerla pasar por suya y ahorrarle esa vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Porque no es fácil entrar a bellas artes. Si vas a ser un artista toda tu vida deberías empezar a sacar provecho de las oportunidades que tienes—era obvio que Chloe tenía un punto con eso, aunque su pregunta no iba encaminada a ese tema.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente entregas la pintura como tuya?—Chloe alzo la ceja bastante ofendida por la pregunta del pelirrojo.

—Puedo ser caprichosa, manipuladora y, si quieres, grosera. Pero nunca seré una ladrona—. Chloe en verdad que odiaba que la llamaran ladrona.

Nada de lo que tenía había sido robado. Se lo habían regalado o lo había comprado. Y si algo de todos los malos calificativos del mundo ella no era, ese era ladrona. Nathaniel observo la obvia incomodidad de la chica y aunque no lograba entenderlo del todo, bueno, supuso que había algo que él no sabía de todo eso.

— ¿Por qué son dos boletos?—pregunto Nathaniel esperando desviar la furia de la hija del alcalde quien ahora parecía pensar en las mil y una formas de descuartizarlo por osar llamarla ladrona.

—Es para que lleves a alguien más si quieres—contesto Chloe sin dejar su mueca de enojo.

El rugido del estómago de Nathaniel devolvió a ambos al tiempo y al espacio en que se encontraban. Chloe suspiro.

—Te daré más detalles en la escuela—comento la chica con una sensación muy extraña recorriéndole el pecho—. Di en el restaurante que yo te envié y te darán de comer.

Chloe movió la mano despachando al chico, quién sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. Salió de la habitación no sin antes dar un vistazo a la chica quién parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Nathaniel cerró la puerta, Chloe se permitió respirar.

Después de casi ocho años, esa noche, Chloe volvió a tocar un pincel. Y como si una triste canción se esparciera por los corazones de los parisinos esa noche, dejo todas sus frustraciones en una pintura que probablemente nunca vería la luz. Las notas melancólicas de la melodía de su corazón, alcanzaron incluso a una chica de coletas que recibía en el hospital a su mejor amiga, a su familia y a la pesadumbre de sentirse derrotada.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaumer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

 **Días Lluviosos**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frió y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

 **Capítulo 22**

Lila bajo del vehículo que la llevo desde su departamento al otro lado del río Sena a la escuela. Ese día se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. Era extraño, aunque lo más seguro es que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que el día anterior su gran enemiga hubiese sido derrotada. A pesar, sí que se sentía mal por las personas que habían salido lastimadas o por los habitantes de ese edificio que se quemó. Aunque dudaba que lo estuvieran pasando muy mal. Al fin y al cabo, por alguna razón estaban recibiendo ayuda de las Empresas Moreau y del alcalde Burgeois.

Pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Entro a la escuela casi saltando y su simple presencia parecía esparcir un aura de bienestar y felicidad entre sus admiradores.

Ladybug pudo haber hecho caer su mentira sobre Volpina y su amistad con ella. Aun así, el único testigo de ese incidente había sido Adrien y no le había contado a nadie. Sus admiradores meterían las manos al fuego por defenderla. Estaba a salvo.

—Hola Adrien—llamo cuando se acercó al joven modelo que estaba en la entrada de su salón.

—Buenos días Lila—saludo Adrien con cierto tono de amargura tiñendo su voz.

Lila no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero el día anterior lo había ofendido al decir lo que dijo sobre Chat Noir. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco enojado con Lila apenas verla, aunque no era su problema en todo caso. Adrien se calmó al pensar que parte del odio que Lila les tenía a los héroes era su culpa, con cualquiera de sus identidades.

—Te ves un poco enojado—comento Lila sonriendo ampliamente.

—No es nada—Adrien tenía la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de la chica en ese momento.

—Entonces—empezó la chica italiana—. Escuche que este martes va a ser la subasta silenciosa de tu padre, ¿ya invitaste a alguien para que sea tu pareja?

Adrien sonrió con cierta alegría. Aunque sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Lila al hacerle esa pregunta, le emocionaba el hecho de ir a la subasta con Marinette. Esos eventos siempre eran aburridos, pero con Marinette su día parecía hacerse más brillante.

—Si—contesto Adrien—voy a llevar a Marinette.

Lila apretó los puños. No se había preocupado mucho por relacionarse con los compañeros de clase de Adrien. Ella siendo un año más chica no podía compartir salón con el chico del que estaba enamorada. Así que no se preocupó mucho por conocer a sus compañeros, con excepción de aquellos que le eran de importancia.

Había investigado a Nino y a Chloe a profundidad, quienes parecían ser los más cercanos al modelo. No le representaban ninguna amenaza. Pero en su investigación había aparecido en nombre de Marinette Dupain Cheng. Y ahí sí que había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Marinette había resultado ser un dígito inesperado. Era hija de panaderos, unos muy buenos a decir verdad. Había diseñado la portada del disco de un músico y la de la panadería de sus padres. Y había logrado enamorar a más de la mitad de los chicos con los que había convivido. Sin contar que todos los años encontraba la forma de donar dinero a la caridad de los Agreste. Si había una persona que podía hacerle competencia por el amor de Adrien Agreste, esa era Marinette.

Nino hizo su aparición en el momento correcto. Adrien lo saludo en la distancia, encontrando su oportunidad de escapar de Lila. La chica no le caía para nada mal, de hecho la consideraba una amiga. Pero aun lo tenía afectado las palabras de Lila y de la embajada italiana.

—Hola Adrien—llamo Nino acercándose a su amigo y chocando los puños.

Adrien sabía que era momento de irse así que se volteo a ver a Lila para despedirse. Lila le sonrió en respuesta, aunque en su mente maquinara mil y un formas de evitar que Marinette fuera con Adrien a la subasta. Sus padres, como embajadores italianos, habían sido invitados al evento. Y aunque se supone que solo ellos irían, Lila encontraría la forma de evitar que el chico que le gustara pasara el tiempo con alguien que no era ella.

—Adrinkins—se escuchó detrás del modelo.

Chloe se acercó efusiva a darle un abrazo a su amigo de la infancia. Era extraño que la chica drama de la escuela e hija del alcalde fuera tan expresiva. Pero Adrien era la clara excepción. Era culpa de Adrien quien había insistido en que su amistad no necesitaba de regalos caros para mantenerse. Aunque si a los siete años hubiera sabido lo fastidiosa que Chloe se podía poner con él, no le hubiera dicho nada para que siguiera llenándolo de regalos cada vez que lo veía. Adrien recibió el abrazo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Lila carraspeo para hacerse notar. Y la hija del alcalde no dudo en hacer a un lado al modelo al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica italiana. Desde la primera vez que la vio surgió una inevitable rivalidad. Aunque, comparado a los muchos enemigos que Lila había tenido al cambiarse de casa, su rivalidad era increíblemente amistosa.

— ¿Qué quieres Lila?—pregunto Chloe sin esconder el fastidio que la chica le causaba.

—Solo vine a saludar a Adrien—contesto Lila poniendo una amplia sonrisa—al fin y al cabo, él y yo somos amigos.

Adrien hizo una señal a Nino para que escaparan del lugar con rapidez. En silencio, ambos chicos se adentraron al salón, mientras que en la puerta Chloe y Lila mantenían una batalla de miradas.

—Adrien no necesita tu amistad—aseguro Chloe sin dejar de observarla con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta dársela—la chica italiana comento con su tono de voz lleno de calma—. Te vez muy bonita hoy.

Lila había aprendido algo interesante sobre Chloe. Era divertido hacerla enojar. Aunque siempre trajera un humor agrio y amargo, verla en realidad enojada era una delicia. Y lo que más le enojaba era no poder intimidar a los demás con su gran repertorio de recursos. A Lila no la intimidaba.

—Siempre me veo bien—con esa afirmación, Chloe dio la vuelta y entro al salón de clases.

Lila bufo antes de dirigirse a su salón. Su buen humor de la mañana comenzaba a desaparecer.

Alya estaba tomando apuntes de las clases como loca. Parecía querer mantener su mente ocupada. O en realidad se estaba tomando muy enserio que Sabine y Marinette le pidieran sus apuntes para que no se atrasara en clases. Aunque, la verdad es que tenía su mente muy confundida. El día del ataque se había salvado de darle una respuesta a Nino debido al caos, pero ahora no tenía razones para no hablar con él.

Siendo sincera, Alya no tenía intenciones de tener una relación formal con nadie. Su mejor amiga era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que pasa cuando te enamoras y con las circunstancias que se cargaban, alguna de las dos debía de mantener la cordura. Además, todavía estaba perturbaba con la revelación de la identidad de Ladybug.

¡Joder! Es que Ladybug siempre había estado con ella. Se sentía la mayor estúpida del mundo. Y ese era decir poco. Era la peor investigadora que había pisado el planeta tierra. Okey. Estaba exagerando en demasía. Pero aun después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, no lograba entender como no se había dado cuenta antes.

La profesora acabo con su explicación sobre cómo se había dado la participación de Francia en la primera guerra mundial cuando Alya intentaba descifrar como Marinette podía estar en dos lugares a la vez. De repente, la morena se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era concentrarse en esos momentos. Mientras su mente buscaba recordar los detalles que la profesora había mencionado de reojo pudo ver un joven de gorra que hizo su corazón acelerar.

Nino no le parecía nada despreciable, si era sincera. Pero había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga y eso le hacía sentir un poco enojada. No es como que Alya quisiera exclusividad sobre los sentimientos de su novio – si es que alguna vez tenía uno – pero saberse plato de segunda mesa tampoco era un sentimiento muy lindo.

En aquella ocasión, había surgido entre los dos una muy linda amistad. Pero solo eso: amistad. Una amistad, porque aunque Nino hubiera asegurado superar a Marinette, le había costado más de unas horas encerrado hasta darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad y seguir adelante. Y Alya había estado ahí en todo ese proceso como su amiga. No estaba segura de que eso pudiera derivar en algo más, y tal vez era por eso que se reusaba a ir en una cita con él. Porque Nino la había invitado a una cita ¿cierto?

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que la clase termino. No supo que paso a su alrededor hasta que el ligero toque que alguien le dio a su hombro la saco bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Nino estaba al lado suyo bastante nervioso.

—Hola Alya—saludo el chico con aspiraciones de DJ.

—Hola Nino—contesto la chica esperando que su respiración estuviera calmada.

—Quería saber si ya pensaste lo de la invitación—Nino enserio que quería una respuesta afirmativa.

Negar que sintiera cierta atracción física hacia la morena seria pecado. La verdad es que siempre le había parecido muy atractiva, pero no esperaba que eso evolucionara en sentimientos. Pero se había descubierto a si mismo arreglando su computadora y pensando en lo feliz que se pondría. Quería darse la oportunidad de conocerla a profundidad, tal vez esta vez sí se enamora de alguien que le correspondiera.

—Pues, no estoy segura de ir a esa cita—contesto Alya con el tono de voz disminuido.

Ella no era así, ¿por qué demonios se estaba portando así de tímida?

—No es una cita—se apresuró a contestar Nino apenas escuchar dicha palabra.

Aunque le gustara pensar en la subasta de Gabriel Agreste como una excusa para tener una cita, no era así en realidad. Además haría lo posible porque Alya fuera con él a la subasta. No quería ir solo y tampoco quería dejar a su amigo solo en la fiesta. Aunque en realidad no estaría del todo solo, cierta Queen Bee rubia estaría en la subasta y sería mejor que no se acercara a Adrien y Marinette.

— ¿No es una cita?—pregunto un poco confundida Alya.

—Solo pensé que a Marinette le vendría bien tener a otra aliada en la fiesta—se excusó el chico—. Adrien la invito a la subasta, así que van a ir juntos.

Alya sintió un nudo acelerarse en su estómago. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Se había dicho miles de veces que lo que se acumulaba en su pecho no era envidia. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, más se parecía a la envidia. Tenía envidia de que su mejor amiga estuviera por encima de todo para los demás.

Pero Nino no se dio cuenta de la idea equivocada que Alya se había formulado en su cabeza. Lo único que el próximamente DJ supo fue que la futura periodista suspiraba antes de voltearlo a ver y afirmar con la cabeza. Había aceptado su invitación para la subasta silenciosa de Gabriel Agreste que se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día. Nino no podía estás más feliz.

Marinette abrió los ojos cerca del medio día de ese día lunes. Había dormido más de la cuenta gracias a unos analgésicos que la enfermera le había puesto a mitad de la noche cuando tres ampollas más habían reventado debajo de su vendaje demasiado apretado. De repente, Marinette se sentía como antes de que Tikki la encontrara, con la peor suerte del mundo.

El cuarto estaba en completo silencio cuando se despertó. Era la única en el lugar lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Sabía que Alya tendría que ir a su casa, por lo que no le pareció extraño que no se quedara a pesar de sus protestas y de insistir tanto en platicar a solas con Marinette. Cosa que no había pasado.

Había una nota en la mesa a un costado de ella, junto a unas rosas que no sabía quién las había traído. La nota era de su madre, diciéndole que tuvo que regresar a la panadería porque aún tenían que ponerse en contacto con la secretaria del señor Gabriel Agreste para los últimos detalles del gran pastel para la subasta silenciosa. Las rosas también tenían una tarjeta.

—Recupérate pronto—empezó a leer—aun quiero que me concedas una pieza.

—Eso suena muy romántico—la voz de Tikki desde debajo de las sabanas interrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación.

– ¡Tikki!—la llamo Marinette al no saber dónde estaba.

Después de remover un poco las sabanas, la encontró envuelta en un pedazo de tela que se veía muy calientito. Tikki llevaba buen rato sin poder dormir. Más que nada porque no pudo evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de su portadora. Siempre supuso que Marinette era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a los problemas políticos que sus poderes podían traer. Al parecer se equivocó.

— ¿Te siente mejor, Marinette?—pregunto la kwami roja cuando la chica la acuño entre sus manos.

—Ajá—contesto con simpleza la joven francesa-china—. Tikki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Lo que quieras Mari—le llamo con cariño el pequeño ser.

—Bueno, me preguntaba, ¿la ciudad sufrió daños porque no use el Lucky Charm?—se había quedado con esa duda la noche anterior, pero era una pregunta que solo su kwami podía responder.

Tikki suspiro y bajo la mirada. Era un poco más complicado que eso. Su cansancio había hecho imposible que se activara el Lucky Charm incluso si Ladybug lo hubiese invocado. No se sentía de ánimos para decir que había pasado en realidad. Tampoco para explicar a detalle como estaban funcionando los nuevos akumas, porque era algo que ya había visto con anterioridad.

—Puedes componerlo—empezó a hablar Tikki—. Eres Ladybug y como dijo Adrien, tienes que tener confianza en que lo resolverás.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—comento Marinette con la mirada perdida—. La mitad de la ciudad me odia y quieren mi cabeza. Bueno, quieren la máscara de Ladybug.

Tikki voló hasta la mejilla de la chica y toco con cariño. Así empezó a hablar.

—Tú eres Ladybug, y todas las Ladybugs han sabido cómo arreglar problemas como este—comento tratando de animarla un poco—. Estoy segura de que lo resolverás.

Claro que Tikki no le iba a contar lo mucho que le costó a algunas Ladybugs arreglar sus problemas políticos y de imagen. Marinette no necesitaba saber que le paso a las alas de mariquita en el siglo siete. A pesar de su madurez, Marinette seguía siendo una niña.

La joven china-francesa estuvo a punto de protestar cuando un inmenso bullicio se gestó en el pasillo. Las enfermeras pasaron por su puerta hacia la derecha corriendo. Al parecer algo muy grande había pasado. Y como si la hubiera llamado un imán, Marinette se levantó a investigar.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **Días lluviosos**

Autor: Angélica Nava (LisaClasbenLynn)

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Apenas piso el suelo, Marinette fue muy consciente de que aún estaba herida. Por supuesto que eso no impidió que llegara a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se asomara. Fuera de la puerta estaba una multitud de personas observando el mismo espectáculo que ella. Un pequeño grupo de policías trataba de contener a un joven de entre veinticinco y veintiséis años de edad. El chico trataba de evitar que lo metieran a la habitación y al parecer ya había golpeado a más de un policía pues el padre de Sabrina era atendido por una enfermera.

El resto de los doctores trataban de tranquilizar al chico, mientras comentaban algo sobre otro paciente que no se había comportado tan mal. Cuando uno de los doctores casi se inyecta a él mismo el tranquilizante, Marinette decidió salir de su escondite.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?—la voz del señor André Burgeois resonó en el pasillo haciendo que varios curiosos regresaran a sus actividades.

Marinette sin embargo se quedó en medio de todo el bullicio. Le parecía extraño que el alcalde estuviera en el hospital, siendo que Chloe no había sufrido ningún daño. Y nunca le había parecido que André Burgeois fuera de los que van a ver a los enfermos o a los heridos. Pero ahí estaba ¿por qué estaba ahí?

—Alcalde Burgeois—menciono el chico junto a varios médicos y policías.

—Ya les había dicho que ambos chicos están bajo mi protección—dijo el alcalde acercándose a las personas.

Los policías dejaron de amordazar al chico quien al fin pudo respirar adecuadamente. Se acomodó la ropa de mesero que llevaba ya bastante roto. Cuando el chico se relajó y los doctores y policías se alejaron de él, Marinette pudo ver detrás el número de la habitación y el letrero de la policía enfrente.

— ¿Cómo está la chica?—pregunto a uno de los doctores, al parecer el responsable del caso.

—Esta inconsciente—contesto el medico bastante nervioso. La verdad es que era la tercera vez que le ponían tranquilizantes.

Cuando el ataque del día sábado había terminado, los policías se encargaron de levantar a ambos chicos akumatizados. Para su desgracia, los chicos no habían despertado hasta el domingo en la noche. Su comportamiento había escandalizado a los médicos, quienes no sabían cómo trabajar con ambos chicos. Hasta tener noticias e instrucciones del alcalde, estaban atados de manos.

—Y ¿qué más?—pregunto el alcalde esperando más información.

—Al parecer algo altera a estas personas cada vez que están conscientes—comento otro médico—se ponen agresivas si entran en contacto con otras personas.

—No nos ponemos agresivos—dijo el chico vestido de mesero—. Lo que queremos son respuestas.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto el alcalde y toda la gente a su alrededor se puso atenta, incluyendo a Marinette de la que nadie había notado su presencia.

—Un loco de remate nos usó como sus títeres para obtener algo de Ladybug y Chat Noir—empezó a platicar el chico con la mirada pérdida—juro que va a volver por nosotros.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto uno de los médicos.

—Ella—dijo el chico—estuvo en su guarida.

Marinette casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. La chica dentro de la habitación había estado en la guarida de Hawkmoth. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber dónde y quien era Hawkmoth. Tal vez, si lo atrapaban de una vez por todas, podría remediar todo lo malo que habían hecho las últimas semanas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto el medico a cargo de los casos.

—Me lo conto un pajarito—contesto el chico rascándose la nuca.

¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Qué la tal Denise le había hablado entre sueños? ¿Qué le había contado la historia de ese villano y qué estaban seguros no tenía buenas intenciones? ¿Qué si no lo destruirían ahora volvería en el futuro? Tenía mucho que decir, poco tiempo y pocas personas que le creían.

Marinette estaba muy atenta a la conversación. Planeo en un segundo que iba a hacer. En cuanto los policías y los médicos se fueran, se inmiscuiría en el cuarto 139 para conseguir información. Aunque, tal vez tendría que convertirse en Ladybug para no levantar sospechas.

—Tal vez sería bueno que regresarás al cuarto—comento el alcalde haciendo una seña a los policías.

Los policías tomaron al joven por los brazos y lo arrastraron al cuarto.

—No deje que nadie entre a verlo—dijo el alcalde.

—Incluimos a su hija—pregunto el medico a cargo.

— ¿Porque quería venir a verlo?—pregunto el alcalde.

—El joven dice ser amigo de la señorita Burgeois—explico el policía

—Bueno—empezó el alcalde—déjela entrar. Tal vez los pueda hacer entrar en razón.

El alcalde estaba a punto de irse por el pasillo donde Marinette estaba escuchando. La chica, llena de nerviosismo, se escondió detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Donde aún podía escuchar retazos de la conversación.

—Y qué hay de Ladybug y Chat Noir—cuestiono el policía que haría guardia en la puerta.

—No deje que esos dos se acerquen a este edificio—el alcalde sonaba enojado—. Ya tengo suficiente con Julien Moreau pisándome los talones.

Marinette se quedó quieta dentro de la habitación ¿demonios? Tenía una de dos opciones: tratar de entrar como Marinette o arriesgarse a que la echaran y descubrieran su identidad entrando como Ladybug. ¡Esto se estaba poniendo muy mal! Sobre todo, porque después de meditarlo un buen rato y de salir a ver la situación se dio cuenta que solo tenía una opción. Y esa opción no le agradaba para nada.

Adrien trago saliva mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. No es como si estuviera en la mejor de las situaciones en realidad. A penas terminar la escuela, el joven modelo corrió a la panadería Dupain-Cheng. La señora Sabine lo esperaba en la puerta.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?—cuestiono la señora Cheng—. Tom parece una persona muy calmada; pero si hablamos de Marinette no es nada lindo.

Adrien por supuesto que no esperaba que el padre de Marinette fuera amable todo el tiempo. Haciendo una comparación, él mismo no entendía como el amargado de su padre había conseguido casarse con su madre que en comparación eran agua y aceite. Pero, bueno, Adrien suponía que todos teníamos esas dos partes. Una parte oscura que no mostramos a nadie (en el caso de algunos lo único que muestran al mundo) y una parte de luz que nos encanta sacar a relucir (aunque algunos prefirieran esconderlo bajo seis llaves).

La señora Cheng abrió la puerta dejando entrar al chico. Tal vez estaba exagerando. La primera vez que Adrien había ido a visita a Marinette ambos habían acordado sin mucho pensar que era el chico correcto. Sabine solo podía pensar en lo feliz que hacía a su hija.

—Buenas tarde señor Dupain—saludo Adrien poniéndose nervioso.

—Hola, Adrien ¿cierto?—respondió Tom.

Este era el plan: Marinette saldría del hospital el martes en la mañana y no le daría tiempo de completar el vestido que la chica había planeado. Así que Adrien lo terminaría por ella. Sin embargo, también tenía planeado hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Marinette por su recuperación después de la subasta silenciosa y aunque tenía el permiso de la señora Cheng para ambos eventos, el señor Dupain no están enterado y Adrien tenía miedo que se negara.

El domingo en la noche, mientras preparaba los detalles del vestido que terminaría para la chica francesa-china tomo una decisión importante. Una que esperaba confirmar el día de la subasta silenciosa.

—Quisiera hablar con usted—hablo Adrien llamando la atención del hombre.

—Dime que sucede—a Tom, el joven modelo le caía muy bien y aunque no se habían visto mucho o interactuado más allá de las veces que había ido, lo hallaba como una persona decente.

—Vera, el martes, ósea mañana, va a ser la subasta silenciosa de mi padre—empezó Adrien—y quisiera llevar a Marinette.

El señor Dupain volteo a verlo sin mucho entusiasmo. Su pequeña estaba herida en el hospital y aunque no era una herida de vida o muerte, prefería que ella pasara el día en casa. Además, sería el mismo día que Marinette salía del hospital.

—Tranquilo querido—intervino la señora Cheng en el momento correcto.

—Pero, Sabine—dijo Tom—no creo que Marinette pueda ir a una fiesta o a cualquier lado, en realidad.

— ¡Tom!—regaño Sabine a su esposo—. Marinette lleva esperando esto desde la semana pasada. Que no la dejes ir con Adrien mañana le romperá el corazón.

Tom pareció pensarlo durante un muy buen momento. Mañana, martes, sería uno de los días más importantes para Marinette. No quería que su querida niña se sintiera mal por no dejarla ir. Si incluso mandarla a su cuarto en esas raras ocasiones en las que se portaba mal, les causaba tal malestar. No se imaginaba como se pondría Marinette si no podía ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Haciendo memoria, Marinette era una chica muy buena. Sacaba buenas, okey, regulares calificaciones en la escuela. Nunca se metía en problemas, o tal vez si pero eran raras ocasiones. Y siempre los tenía llenos de orgullo. Merecía poder divertirse un rato. Pero no demasiado.

—Está bien—suspiro Tom—pero la quiero de regreso antes de las diez.

—Gracias Tom—lo abrazo Sabine.

—No se preocupe por eso—dijo Adrien teniendo especial cuidado en no abrir de más la boca—volverá antes de que se dé cuenta.

—Esto es maravilloso—celebro Sabine—. Debo de buscar un vestido para que se ponga. Aunque no sé si tenga para comprarle algo, las cosas están muy caras últimamente.

—De eso también quería hablar—dijo Adrien—. Marinette hizo un diseño e inicio la confección de un vestido. Pero me gustaría regalarle uno yo, ya que ella no tendrá tiempo para terminar el suyo.

Y también para compensar su culpa por no haberla protegido durante el ataque del akuma el sábado. Por supuesto que eso ultimo no lo iba a decir, en esos momentos no necesitaba que alguien se enterara de su identidad secreta. Bastante problema tenía con la legión de haters que se habían formado en los últimos dos días.

Tom observo a Sabine y viceversa. No se sentían muy bien aceptando dinero y favores de otras personas. Pero Adrien Agreste les brindaba cierta sensación extraña. El que el chico fuera rico mandaba una señal de alerta a todo su sistema nervioso, pero luego se comportaba como la persona más tierna del universo. Sin duda, estaban seguros que esa era la verdad.

—No creo que se tenga que pedir permiso para dar un regalo—comento el señor Dupain.

—Además, seguro que a Marinette le va a encantar lo que le regales. Siempre nos habla de lo perfecto que eres—rio la señora Sabine fingiendo inocencia. Era labor de la madre ayudar a que su hija estuviera con el amor de su vida, aunque en el camino la pusiera en vergüenza.

—Gracias—contesto Adrien sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes Adrien—hablo con familiaridad la señora Cheng—la hora de visitas de Marinette empieza en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Quieres acompañarnos.

—Si no es mucha molestia—comento el modelo rascándose la nuca con un claro pero ligero nerviosismo.

Sabine sonrió complacida. Nunca dejaría a su hija en manos de nadie, pero Adrien parecía una persona confiable y la panadería había trabajado para su padre desde hacía varios años, cuatro para ser exactos. El hombre era una buena persona, aunque muy poco amable y un tanto amargado. Su hijo era un pan de dios. Seguro que había salido a la madre, a quien afortunadamente habían llegado a conocer antes del desafortunado incidente que la alejo de su familia.

—No nos podemos ir sin almorzar—comento Sabine haciendo que a ambos hombres en la habitación le rugiera el estómago—. Traeré algunos croissants, o tal vez pueda preparar unos baguettes.

Sabine Cheng entro a la cocina bastante entusiasmada. Mientras tanto, Tom y Adrien hallaban algún tema de conversación que a la mujer no podía importarle menos. Si ellos se llevaban bien, eso haría a ella y a su hija más feliz.

Sabiendo los gustos de su esposo, y esperando que Adrien aceptara un panque de calabaza y una baguette de salami para almorzar, Sabine empezó a sacar los ingredientes para su almuerzo. Mientras cortaba el pan y tarareaba una canción, el teléfono de pedidos sonó. Había sido idea de la señora Agreste la primera vez que empezaron a trabajar con ella. La señora Agreste solía recibir muchas visitas importantes y a veces hacia pedidos de emergencia. Al final decidieron quedarse con la línea de pedidos para los clientes frecuentes.

Sabine Cheng se limpió las manos con rapidez y corrió a contestar el teléfono en el último timbrazo. ¡Aún conservaba su record! Si ella estaba presente, el teléfono siempre se contestaba.

—Buenas tardes, Panadería Dupain-Cheng—contesto con una sonrisa.

—Ho-hola—empezó a hablar con tartamudeos la persona al otro lado.

La sonrisa de Sabine se desvaneció poco a poco. Reconocía esa voz como si la hubiera escuchado por última vez ayer. Era dulce, clara, tierna, maternal. Pero era una voz de ultratumba. Tuvo miedo de seguir hablando, esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación. Pero cuando aquella persona empezó a explicar el motivo de su llamada supo que era verdad. El pasado y el presente iban a colisionar pronto. Y eso no sería nada bueno.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **DÍAS LLUVIOSOS**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

— ¿Sabes?—comento Tikki mientras comía una de las galletas de postre que había traído una enfermera a Marinette—no es la primera vez que Hawkmoth aparece como villano.

— ¿A no?—cuestiono Marinette mientras comía un pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue pan.

—Fue hace unos quinientos años, aunque yo no sé mucho de eso—contesto Tikki—. Plagg fue el que estuvo ahí.

— ¿Quién es Plagg?—preguntó la chica francesa-china.

—Es el kwami de Chat Noir—respondió la pequeña kwami roja sonriendo.

—No entiendo nada—comentó Alya sacando una de las galletas que había comprado al ir a visitar a su amiga.

Heroína y kwami se voltearon a ver a la morena. Aun les parecía extraño que Alya supiera su secreto y no estuviera divulgándolo como loca por internet. Marinette tenía la idea de que en cuanto se enterara, Alta no tardaría nada en hacerlo público. Al final, resulto que Alya apreciaba más su amistad que su carrera de periodismo.

Marinette se acomodó en su cama estirando los músculos. No había sido fácil mantenerse calmada después de esa mañana de revelaciones. Pero ahora estaba tranquila.

Alya observó a Tikki durante varios minutos. La kwami se había reusado a dar muchas respuestas. Aunque no entendía porque aquel pequeño ser era tan reservado. Aunque supuso que no le diría las cosas solo a ella, tal vez obtendría sus respuestas si fuera Marinette la que no pide.

Marinette y la morena esperaron a que Tikki terminara de comer su galleta. La kwami las observó pensando que resultaba difícil no contar algo que claramente quería olvidar. Resignada, Tikki decidió contar la historia.

—Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, unos 500 años antes de que ambas nacieran—empezó a contar Tikki—. El guardián de los Miraculous localizo una amenaza en lo que hoy es el Tíbet.

»Para ese momento Ladybug había muerto en la batalla contra una bruja. Habíamos logrado regresar a manos del guardián y yo insistí en no ir. Estaba muy abrumada por la muerte de Ladybug y preferí quedarme en un templo a cargo de unos sacerdotes como reliquias sagradas.

»Plagg si fue. Dice que llegaron a una población agrícola en el sur del Tíbet. Fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron a una persona en vez de un animal o un ser mágico. Al parecer se trataba de un hombre culto que había viajado por todo el mundo y que estaba convencido de que existían dioses entre la gente y que él podría convertirse en uno.

»Plagg y Nooro, el kwami de Hawkmoth se enfrentaron a él, tomaron nuevos portadores. Eran un par de amigos que fueron increíblemente compatibles con los Miraculous del gato negro y de la mariposa. La primera vez que este hombre los vio supo que los necesitaba para volverse el dios que quería. Y no los dejo de perseguir.

»No conozco los detalles, pero sí sé que descubrió sus identidades secretas. Chat se defendió y evito que le quitaran su Miraculous, pero Hawkmoth no lo logro. No estoy segura de sí murió o solamente se los quitaron. Ese día nació Hawkmoth como villano.

Marinette se mantuvo callada durante un momento. Aquella había sido una narración muy vaga pero que probablemente les daría pistas de como deshacerse de Hawkmoth. El problema, es que Tikki no estaba presente y para más información necesitaba al kwami de Chat Noir ¿cómo se supone que haría eso sin revelar sus identidades?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese preciso momento. Tikki se escondió debajo de las sabanas de Marinette lo más rápido que pudo. El que Alya hubiera descubierto su secreto no hacía más fácil que el resto del mundo lo supiera. No estaban listos para una declaración como esa.

Entraron a la habitación los padres de Marinette cargando un par de bolsas. Que Sabine contrabandeara un poco de buena comida para Marinette resultaba tierno. Su padre cargaba una pequeña maleta que seguramente traía alguna muda de ropa para que la joven francesa-china estuviera más cómoda.

Detrás de ellos arribo a Adrien. A Marinette le gustaba pensar que se había forjado una linda amistad entre ellos y que no debía de ponerse nerviosa porque el chico fuera a visitarla. Al fin y al cabo estaría fuera del hospital al siguiente día en la mañana. Le sonrió al chico quien se sorprendió a si mismo poniéndose nervioso con el gesto.

—Creímos que te vendría bien un poco de compañía—comento Sabine a su hija quien parecía preguntarse internamente que hacían ahí.

—Aunque supongo que Alya ya era buena compañía—comento Tom saludando a la joven morena.

—Buenas tardes señor Dupain—saludo Alya—señora Cheng y Adrien.

Alya observo a los dos jóvenes y sonrió picara. Ya después tendría tiempo de platicar con su amiga y de liberar todas sus dudas. Se hizo a un lado poco a poco dejando espacio a Adrien para que se acercara a Marinette. Él chico lo hizo y le entrego a la chica la bolsa con un modesto almuerzo que habían traído. Sin pensárselo mucho, el resto de los presentes salió de la habitación dejando que esos dos pasaran una bonita tarde juntos.

—Te ves mejor—comento Adrien.

—Me siento muy bien—contesto Marinette sin tartamudear—. Mañana voy a regresar a casa, solo necesito un poco de cuidados para estar curada.

—Me alegra—le sonrió Adrien sentándose a su lado en la cama—porque mañana vamos a ir a la subasta de mi padre y no me puedes abandonar ahí.

Marinette rio. No lo quería admitir, pero estaba terriblemente emocionada por ir a la subasta. Por teléfono, su madre le había comentado que no se preocupara por el vestido y que su padre estaba de acuerdo con que fuera a divertirse un rato con sus amigos. Además, apenas llegar a verla, Alya le había confirmado que también estaría en la fiesta con ella. Sería una velada maravillosa. Aunque si había una cosa que le preocupaba

—No sé si encajare con todas esas personas de sociedad—pregunto con el tono de una niña pequeña mientras fruncía los labios.

Adrien soltó una carcajada que se pudo escuchar hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Cuando Alya lo escucho, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa ¿qué tontería había dicho Marinette para provocar esa reacción en Adrien? Sabine y Tom se tomaron de las manos, esos dos chicos les recordaban inmensamente a su juventud.

—Eso no importa—aseguro Adrien quitándose un par de lágrimas que se asomaban por el contorno de sus ojos—No importa si te consideran sin clase, torpe o cualquier cosa que puedan decir. Eres mi pareja, no la suya.

Marinette no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el chico rubio. Nunca se había sentido tan querida en toda su vida. Y nada y nada menos que por Adrien Agreste. Su cabeza estaba metida dentro de algodón de azúcar y no quería sacarlo de ahí nunca. Irónico que como heroína debía tener la cabeza fría para evitar salir lastimada.

Una cosa curiosa sobre Adrien era que en toda su vida a la única mujer que le había dado un abrazo voluntario fue a su madre. Sus admiradoras solían abalanzarse sobre el como si fueran animales y debido a un acuerdo con Chloe ella lo abrazaba. Pero cuando Marinette envolvió su cuello con sus delgados brazos, la simple inercia le hizo corresponderle. ¿A eso se refería Ladybug cuando dijo que le diera su corazón a alguien que pudiera apreciarlo?

Sin duda Marinette era una persona que no dudaría en cuidar y velar por el, aunque sentía que debía ser al revés, al fin de cuentas él era una héroe, pero no estaba seguro de que sentía por ella. Con toda seguridad la apreciaba, pero ¿podría convertir ese aprecio en amor genuino? No lo sabía, tal vez incluso ya se había enamorado de la joven francesa-china. Con el tiempo lo descubriría.

Lo que ninguno sabia es que esa sería probablemente la última tarde tranquila que tendrían en mucho tiempo. Y aunque Tikki sospechaba que se acercaba la tempestad, prefirió dejar ser feliz durante un rato a Marinette. Ya después se preocuparían por atrapar definitivamente a Hawkmoth.

La noche se acercaba peligrosamente a París cuando Sabine Cheng abandono su casa bajo la excusa de visitar a una vieja amiga que estaba de paso por la ciudad. Paso a un costado de Notre Dame para lograr llegar a un pequeño y rustico café que tenía años de no visitar. Si le hubiera dicho a su esposo que iba a hacer ahí esa tarde, probablemente no la hubiera dejado ir.

Se acercó con cuidado a la entrada del café y el ambiente cálido del hogar la invadió. Una mesera no mucho más grande que su hija se acercó a guiarle a una mesa dentro del local. Sabine no se había sentido así de nerviosa desde que en la secundaria tuvo que pedirle a Tom que la acompañara al baile de Sarah Briand – que después se convertiría en Burgeois – y creía que Tom la rechazaría.

Esta vez no se trataba de un tonto asunto de adolescentes. Ahora se trataba de algo más grande, de ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden controlar y que terminaran causando más daño que beneficio ¿cómo se había metido en ese problema?

Sobre la mesa a la que la escoltaron descansaban un par de croissants, una taza de café caliente y un vaso de té frio que al parecer llevaba ya un buen rato ahí. En un costado de la mesa, sentado en el centro del sillón en media luna que servía como asiento estaba un hombre que había resultado ser muy popular en la televisión últimamente. El hombre leía una novela de ciencia ficción de la cuál Sabine nunca había oído hablar.

—Siéntate Sabine—empezó el hombre cuando la mesera se retiró—no querrás permanecer de pie todo el tiempo.

—No te vine a ver a ti Julien—contesto la siempre amable Sabine con agresividad—. Estoy aquí para verla a ella.

—Ella no va a venir—dijo Julien Moreau bajando el periódico y tomando un sorbo de su café—. Te pedí un té frío de menta, ¿aun te gusta?

—No quiero hablar contigo—contesto Sabine tomando asiento a un costado del hombre—. Quiero hablar con Christie.

—Primero cuéntame algo—pidió Julien poniendo nerviosa a la mujer china—. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla? Por más que me lo pregunte no logro entenderlo.

Sabine bebió un trago del té de menta para calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque la había ayudado. Había sido hace cinco años y ella se veía tan enojada. Además, se supone que nunca regresaría a París. Por eso se había metido en ese gran problema.

—Es mi amiga, y en mi familia me enseñaron a ayudar a mis amigos—contesto Sabine decidida a acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, si tanta es tu necesidad de ayudar—dijo Julien—hazla regresar a América antes de que cause problemas.

Julien extendió una pequeña tarjeta a Sabine con la mirada claramente enojada. Había pasado los últimos cinco años haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo. Era culpa de Sabine Cheng que su hermana regresa a París cuando había prometido no volver a pisar Europa en su vida. Le importaba muy poco que tantos malos presentimientos tuviera. Su presencia era un problema.

Sabine tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos y reconoció tanto el nombre falso como la dirección. Ese lugar le traía tantos buenos recuerdos que se sentía mal tener que enterrar eso debajo de mil capaz de tierra. Pero las cosas que hace cinco años habían pasado, que va hace cinco años, hace veinte años, ahora son una daga que atraviesa poco a poco su cuello.

Julien Moreau levanto su ancho cuerpo con barba del sillón y dejo el pago de su café y sus croissants en la mesa. Tomo su saco y su periódico para depositarlo en la mesa en la entrada del café. Sabine lo detuvo antes de que se fuera y como si Julien recordara a la chica que conoció hace veinte años y que volvió a ver hace cinco, se preguntó cómo habían terminado así.

— ¿Tu que vas a hacer?—pregunto Sabine, tenía la sensación de que la iba a dejar sola para resolver ese problema.

—Yo voy a arreglar esta ciudad—comento Moreau saliendo del establecimiento.

Sabine lo vio irse preguntándose si el pasado y el presente podrían encontrarse sin destruir su vida. Pero al parecer eso era pedir un milagro, y a pesar de sus muchas bendiciones, Sabine no era una persona con suerte. Observo de nuevo la tarjeta de presentación que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto Christie?—pregunto al aire como si de esa manera el mensaje pudiera llegar a su destinatario— ¿crees que tu hijo no te necesita, Agreste?

Se levantó del asiento y salió del local después de pagar la cuenta. Ya afuera, no tardo nada en tomar el celular y llamar a casa. Ese día tendría que hablar con una persona en especial y mientras le explicaba la situación a Tom por el teléfono su mente pensaba en una última petición a cualquier dios que la escuchara.

—Por favor, que Marinette no se entere—suplico al colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia la casa de Christie Agreste.

 _Continuara..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **DÍAS LLUVIOSOS**

Marinette era un amuleto de la buena suerte ¿cierto? Era una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug. Adrien tenía mala suerte ¿cierto? Bueno, en realidad no tanta si lo mirabas en retrospectiva.

Pero la suerte es relativa y a veces se voltea. En especial en esos días en los que la lluvia cae y te hace querer hundirte en tus propios problemas, cuando hace frio y te dan ganas de llorar. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que solo queda levantarte y pelear.

Solo queda esperar que esos días lluviosos no nublen tu vista.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Gabriel Agreste estaba muy estresado. A pesar de llevar ya casi cinco años organizando esas colectas de caridad, aun le causaban nauseas solo pensar en eso. Los eventos nunca habían sido su fuerte, no es como si Gabriel Agreste fuera una persona muy sociable. La sociable siempre había sido Christie Agreste, su bella esposa.

Se recargo en el asiento de su escritorio mientras se tallaba el puente nasal tratando de que sus problemas desaparecieran de repente. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y tan poco tiempo para tomar decisiones. Al menos la línea de ropa de la próxima temporada estaba lista y su diseñadora había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones por su reciente embarazo.

No había podido decir que no. Tampoco era una persona con poco corazón. Todos tenían alguna debilidad. La suya, desde que la conoció, había sido Christie. Y la debilidad de Christie eran los niños. Su esposa siempre había estado emocionada de tener hijos. De hecho, cuando se casaron, Christie hacía bromas constantes hacia cuantos hijos quería tener.

El sonido de la puerta hizo sacar de sus pensamientos al diseñador y dueño de la compañía con su nombre. A esa hora, casi las nueve de la noche, Gabriel no esperaba recibir ninguna visita más. Aunque adoraba su trabajo, y mira que era un trabajo estresante, hablar con contribuyentes o con cualquier persona le resultaba tedioso. Era más bien una persona solitaria.

— Señor Agreste — llamo su secretaria — lo busca el señor Julien Moreau.

— Dile que no estoy — suplico Gabriel en un tono muy bajo apenas escucho el nombre.

La secretaria asintió muy extrañada a la petición. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta. Julien Moreau se observaba con detenimiento en uno de los espejos ubicados cerca de la entrada principal. Aun le fastidiaba tener tantas canas, aunque supuso que era algo normal siendo que su cabello rubio había perdido tonalidad más rápido debido a sus constantes cambios de residencia y a su mala alimentación.

— Déjame adivinar — intervino Julien antes de que la secretaria pudiera hablar y dar el mensaje — te dijo que no estaba y que viniera mañana o el miércoles.

La secretaria no se movió ni un poco. No quería dar a entender que aquel hombre estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez eran los años de experiencia que se notaba tenia encima y el como él solo había acabado con la credibilidad de la alcaldía de André Burgeois y de los héroes de París. La secretaria hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza indicando que él estaba en lo cierto.

— Debería regresar mañana — afirmo la secretaria, aunque algo le decía que eso no sería suficiente.

— Conozco a mi cuñado lo suficiente como para saber dónde buscarlo — comento el hombre tomando vitalidad en su voz.

Paso a un lado de la secretaria y le toco el hombro a modo de comprensión. Dirigió su camino hacia el costado izquierdo de la escalera, donde recordaba estaba la oficina de Gabriel. Julien abrió la puerta de un golpe y entro rápidamente con una gigantesca sonrisa causando que Gabriel Agreste pegara un grito del susto.

— Voy a despedir a esa secretaria — pronuncio Gabriel por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que su inesperado invitado lo escuchara.

— No seas tan cascarrabias Gabriel, es una buena secretaria. Hasta me trato de detener, pero no tiene mucha fuerza — contesto burlón Julien, tomando una pose de conquistador y delincuente que no había tomado desde sus días en la secundaria.

La secretaria entro corriendo detrás de Julien y se paró en la puerta suplicando aun conservar su empleo. No era la primera vez que desafiaba las normas que le imponía Gabriel y tenía la sensación que a la siguiente la despediría.

—Vete a casa Nathalie—dijo el señor Agreste—. Te quiero aquí a primera hora para acabar con los preparativos de la subasta.

—Si señor—contesto Nathalie Sancoeur saliendo de la oficina y siguiendo las indicaciones de su jefe.

Apenas se quedaron solos, Gabriel Agreste saco una de las viejas botellas de vino que tenía reservadas para ocasiones como esas. No era algo especial, pero tal vez necesitaría ponerse un poco ebrio para no matar al hermano de su difunta esposa. Sirvió un poco en un par de copas y pasó una a Julien.

El hombre tomo la copa con cierta duda. No creía que Gabriel fuera a tener la sangre tan fría como para envenenarlo. Aunque con la relación que habían mantenido desde que se conocieron no lo dudaba. Espero a que Gabriel se notara más calmado para hablar con él del tema que le incumbía. Pero, conociéndolo, nunca lo vería calmado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Julien? — pregunto Gabriel después de darle un trago a su vino.

— Pues me entere que mañana vas a tener un evento importante — empezó Julien sonando socarrón — y se me ocurrió que podrías tener espacio para alguien de la familia.

— Tú no eres una persona de familia Julien Moreau — contesto Gabriel claramente enojado.

— Lo soy si me conviene — comento el hombre acomodándose algunas de sus canas —. Te cuento algo gracioso; nunca entendí porque Christie estaba tan obsesionada contigo.

— Por las mismas razones por las que Sabine no se casó contigo sino con el chico panadero — Gabriel sabía muy bien cuál era el punto débil de su cuñado. Y decir que no disfrutaba de hacer sufrir al hombre que impidió durante mucho tiempo un romance con su esposa era pecado.

Julien Moreau chasqueo los dientes irritado. No era necesario que le recordaran su mala suerte en el amor. Haber conocido a Sabine Cheng es su adolescencia había resultado un tiro por la culata. Se había enamorado de la chica que llego de intercambio desde china, mientras esta se enamoraba del tonto panadero que conoció en la preparatoria. Hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba cómo había sido su vida de no haber sido tan quisquilloso con el amor que le tenía a Sabine.

Regresando al tema, Julien tomo un sorbo del vino y encaro a Gabriel muy enojado. Tenía un plan que hacer funcionar y parte vital de el mismo era asistir a esa dichosa subasta del día anterior. Estaba seguro que las personas más importantes de París estarían ahí y había un aviso que debía de dar con urgencia. Los jóvenes héroes de la ciudad más romántica del mundo tenían los días contados. Eso era seguro.

—Veras cuñado—empezó Julien bastante enojado por el comentario de Gabriel—tengo negocios muy importantes en París y quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible. Sé que tú también así que porque no mejor cooperas y me das esa entrada.

Aunque el presentimiento de que Julien Moreau no tenía buenas intenciones, Gabriel se vio increíblemente tentado por la oferta. La rivalidad entre ellos había sido tema de discusión muchas veces con Christie.

Christie le tenía un gran aprecio a su hermano Julien y sin duda amaba a Gabriel. Había sido bastante doloroso para Christie tener que tomar un lado en las sin sentido disputas de esos dos. En ocasiones, era un alivio que Christie ya no estuviera para ver la relación de perros y gatos que se traían dos de las tres personas más importantes de su vida.

Gabriel suspiro recordando a su esposa. La quería mucho y aunque los últimos días que habían pasado juntos no fueron los mejores de su matrimonio, eran los que más atesoraba. Suspiro, decidiendo que era mejor tener algo de paz en vez de empezar otra pelea con Julien.

—Está bien—dijo Gabriel—, te voy a incluir en la lista de la entrada.

Julien sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien, vamos a terminar pronto con estos asuntos—contesto Julien seguro de que llevaba la ventaja en aquella guerra silenciosa que habían iniciado en contra de los héroes de la ciudad.

—Genial—suspiro Gabriel, esperando que la velada del día siguiente no se arruinara.

La mañana sorprendió a Sabine Cheng sin que esta hubiera podido dormir ni un poco. A penas salieron los primeros rayos del sol, la señora Cheng estaba ya levantada revolviendo algunos ingredientes para hacer una deliciosa tarta de piña. Llevaba años de no preparar la tarta de piña que una amiga de su adolescencia le había enseñado. Después de la larga platica que había tenido ayer con Christie, hoy Sabine estaba muy nerviosa.

En especial porque habían un par de cosas que su hija necesitaba saber. Suspiro. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de mal. No, espera, si lo recordaba. Fue en la secundaria cuando llevo a la misma Christie a un templo taoísta cerca de su casa en china y una mujer le dijo que tenía "las manos llenas de sangre".

Giro la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para observar con detenimiento el cajón con llave en el que guardo el pequeño regalo que su amiga le había dado. Aun no entendía a Christie, ni porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Pero al darle aquel libro, se veía segura de que solo Sabine podía hacerlo llegar a su destino. Suspiro, recordando la plática que la tarde anterior había tenido con la que fue su mejor amiga hacia casi treinta años y a la que fingió no conocer hace cinco.

Sabine toco la puerta del apartamento con la mano temblorosa. Segundos después, Christie Agreste abrió la puerta. No se parecía ni un poco a la joven con clase y estilo que fue en el pasado o que Sabine había conocido. Su cabello rubio era una maraña sin sentido, su rostro no tenía ni rastro de maquillaje, llevaba una sudadera de su universidad y unos jeans oscuros.

— ¡Sabine!—grito la mujer al verla y la jalo dentro del lugar.

El apartamento olía a medicamentos y ha encerrado. En una de las esquinas de lo que parecía la sala se encontraban dos maletas grandes con adornos de flores rosas. Christie saco una jarra de agua y un par de vasos. Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y la señora Agreste tardo un momento en empezar a hablar.

—Sabine, me equivoque—empezó ella acomodándose uno de sus cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja.

— ¿En qué?—pregunto Sabine.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Christie quien parecía tener la vista pérdida en algún punto de la habitación.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?—pregunto de repente.

—Si—dijo Sabine extrañada.

—Julien siempre estuvo enamorado de ti—comento Christie haciendo referencia a su hermano; Sabine no contestó—. Yo estaba muy celosa de la amistad de Sarah y Gabriel que casi no veo que eran como hermanos. Ahora Sarah murió y nunca le dije que me caía bien.

Christie suspiro recordando a la que fue Sarah Burgeois. La madre de Chloe murió hace ocho años y la relación que había mantenido con Christie y Sabine siempre fue algo tensa. Tal vez tenía que ver con que Sarah y Gabriel habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños y que cuando Christie era más insegura siempre la veía como un peligro. Sabine había observado aquellas relaciones de adolescencia desde las sombras que un estudiante de intercambio tenia (apoyada además en su amistad con Christie).

— ¿Porque regresaste? —preguntó Sabine.

—Me equivoque —dijo ella—creí que si me iba no iba a pasar, pero paso y ahora debo de arreglarlo...

Dicho eso, Christie se levantó con brusquedad del asiento y camino a un mueble cercano. Abrió uno de los primeros cajones y revolvió varias cosas ahí. Después de un momento saco una vieja libreta que tomo con ambas manos.

—Solo selle lo que no debería haberse sellado—dijo pasándole la libreta—. Debes terminar lo que yo inicie.

Sabine tomo la libreta con cierta culpabilidad. La mujer que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada a la sofisticada señora Agreste que fue hace cinco años. Era más parecido a una persona paranoica que a la esposa de un famoso diseñador. Y en parte era culpa de Sabine. Ella fue la que la llevo a ese templo taoísta, la que dejo que le dieran pergaminos antiguos de regalo y la que la ayudo a desaparecer hace cinco años.

Sabine se levantó de su lugar y se giró para observar a la que fue su mejor amiga en secundaria.

— ¿Vas a regresar con tu familia?—pregunto la señora china.

Christie lo pensó un momento.

—Cuando todo esté resuelto volveré con Gabriel—sonrió.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose regreso a Sabine Cheng al presente en la panadería. Tom entro por la puerta y se acercó a darle un beso a su esposa.

—Parece que no has dormido bien—comentó Tom.

—No te preocupes—respondió Sabine.

—Bien. Hay que ir a recoger a Marinette del hospital—Sabine sonrió a su esposo cuando este hizo el comentario.

Paso a su lado y se obligó a si misma a no pensar en su pasado ni un segundo más.

 _Continuara..._


End file.
